Valeur d'une perte
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Kylo Ren est capturé après avoir été abandonné dans cette forêt enneigée suite à sa défaite. Enfermé à la Résistance, Ren se montre froid et insensible face aux gens qu'il avait aimés par le passé, ne souhaitant aucune compassion de la part de ses ennemis. Cependant, un jour, Leia Organa lui annonce une terrible nouvelle. Nouvelle qui finalement, le changera pour toujours. Poe/Kylo
1. Tragédie

_Auteure : Amanda A Fox  
Film : Star Wars  
Couple : Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren (Ben Solo)  
Genre : Drame/Romance/Aventure  
Résumé : __Kylo Ren est capturé après avoir été abandonné dans cette forêt enneigée suite à sa défaite. Enfermé à la Résistance, Ren se montre froid et insensible face aux gens qu'il avait aimés par le passé, ne souhaitant aucune compassion de la part de ses ennemis. Cependant, un jour, Leia Organa lui annonce une terrible nouvelle. Nouvelle qui finalement, le changera pour toujours._

 _Petit blabla introductif : Cette histoire m'est venue à l'esprit lorsque j'ai vu des fanarts de Poe Dameron sur Tumblr qui le montrait dans un uniforme du Premier Ordre. Vous verrez pourquoi dans quelques chapitres. Oui oui, je reviens sur ce couple, car c'est une fic que j'avais laissé en suspend sur mon ordi et je la reprend donc j'ai eu envie de poster le premier chapitre ici. Cette fanfic sera assez longue, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira_

 _Rating M pour sujet sensibles et petit lemon, mais rien de bien méchant._

* * *

 **V** aleur d'une perte

_-''-_  
Chapitre 1  
 **Tragédie**  
_-''-_

Des pupilles sombres aussi noires que l'ébène scrutaient avec intensité effrayante l'écoulement des gouttes d'eau qui se perdait ensuite le long du rebord d'une fenêtre immense, afin de regagner les autres anciennement tombées. Le son redondant de ce ruissèlement était le seul bruit perceptible dans cette pièce froide et blanche, éclairée par des centaines d'ampoules alignées en parfaite symétrie contre le plafond aux dalles lisses.

La blancheur était maîtresse de cette pièce équivoque et peut-être trop parfaite. Un lit similaire à une couche d'hôpital était placé contre l'un des murs beiges, accompagné par un simple tabouret pâle qui faisait office de table de chevet, là où était déposé un livre ouvert aux symboles complexes. Le mur adjacent comportait une bibliothèque en bois incolore, comportant une multitude de livres propres et impeccablement rangés. Les fenêtres tapissaient les deux autres murs, et dévoilaient au monde une infrastructure très haute, laissant entrevoir en contrebas une piste de décollage ainsi que de grands arbres dépourvus de toutes feuilles.

La peau pâle du prisonnier assis sur le lit, dos contre le mur derrière lui, était en parfait accord avec le décor pauvre en couleur, ainsi que les vêtements blancs et légers qu'il portait, dévoilant ses bras amaigris et parsemés de cicatrices diverses. La plus grosse étant gravée sur son visage fin, s'étirant de sa joue droite à son arcade sourcilière gauche.

Seuls ses cheveux épais et ondulés noirs ainsi que son regard terne faisaient réels contraste avec cette cellule aux allures trop propres. Et des yeux, il ne cessait de fixer avec colère dissimulée l'écoulement de la pluie contre l'immense baie vitrée qui lui donnait l'illusion d'être proche d'une certaine liberté.

L'homme était plongé dans une profonde réflexion, si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas que l'unique porte de la pièce se déverrouillait d'un coup sec. Ce fut lorsqu'un homme de la soixantaine ait traversé avec hésitation palpable la pièce, que le prisonnier daigna lever son regard terne. Et une brève lueur de surprise s'empara de ses pupilles, celle-ci s'estompant pourtant aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

« Eh oui, Ben. Tu croyais que j'aurais peur de toi après ce que tu as fait ? Tu as eu tort. »

 _Ben_. Ce prénom eut don de tendre tous les muscles de l'incarcéré qui reporta derechef son regard vers l'extérieur, souhaitant oublier la présence de cette personne. Mais ceci était pourtant vain car le vieil homme à la veste en cuir reprit d'un ton plus ferme :

« Ce n'est pas en fermant les yeux qu'on va avancer. La route va être longue, mon fils. »

L'homme pâle ne put que lâcher un ricanement face à cette entente. À en croire par la situation, on aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait d'un père venant sermonner son fils dans sa chambre après avoir commis une bêtise. Mais il en était tout autre. Car la _bêtise_ était à échelle galactique. Le rire ironique et gluant de sarcasme ne sembla pas ébranler le plus vieux qui resta debout, plissant les yeux avec colère, mais aussi de tristesse.

Puis, le silence se fit lourd dans la pièce, et le regard noir du plus jeune vint rencontrer ceux de vieil homme en proie au chagrin.

« Ton fils est mort, Han Solo. Tout comme tu devrais l'être toi aussi. »

La phrase claqua les murs, et fut jetée avec hargne et exacerbation. Il est vrai que Han Solo n'était pas passé loin de la mort, son corps ayant été récupéré avant de toucher le fond de ce gouffre sans fin par un vaisseau allié. Et comme lui avait annoncé les médecins une fois réveillé, ses points vitaux avaient été soigneusement évités. Œuvre de Kylo Ren ici présent, récupéré après la bataille de Rey et Finn au sein de cette forêt glacée.

« Alors dans ce cas, tu aurais dû mieux viser, » lui asséna Han Solo en soutenant le regard lourd de son propre fils dardé vers lui. « Car je suis encore là pour te faire regagner le droit chemin. »

La mâchoire de Kylo Ren se serra avec fermeté alors que son souffle prit une allure plus saccadée, plus instable. Maître Snoke ne lui pardonnera jamais d'avoir raté l'occasion de détruire l'un de ces derniers brins de lumière détenu par Han Solo, son père. Sur le coup, le Chevalier de Ren avait volontairement empalé son père tout en évitant avec soin chaque point vital. Et aujourd'hui encore, Ren se maudissait pour avoir agi comme tel, car ceci était un réel poids pour lui, indiquant que la lumière était toujours présente, et qu'elle se débattait frénétiquement.

Han Solo fit quelques pas dans la pièce, détachant son regard de celui de Ren, pour examiner lentement la chambre blanche. Il n'était pas encore venu jusqu'ici depuis sa convalescence. Seules Leia et Rey avaient été autorisées à venir jusqu'ici afin de soutirer quelques informations, alors que des médecins l'avaient soigné quand il était inconscient.

« Selon nos agents infiltrés, le Premier Ordre veut ta peau, » dit finalement Han Solo alors que les yeux perçants de son fils suivaient ses pas. « Ils cherchent quelqu'un pour te remplacer. En tant que Chevalier de je ne sais quoi. »

« _Ren_. Chevalier de Ren. »

La voix de Kylo Ren était de nouveau dure et rauque, mais Han continuait de contempler cette cellule blafarde, interceptant avec douceur un livre épais dans la bibliothèque qu'il ouvrit, la poussière venant chatouiller ses narines. Ben Solo avait toujours aimé lire. Tout le contraire de Han Solo qui haïssait devoir se concentrer à déchiffrer des mots, préférant de loin les sensations fortes, les bagarres et vols endiablés dans l'espace.

« Pour eux, tu es responsable de notre victoire, » reprit Han en refermant le livre d'un coup sec, se retournant vers Kylo toujours assis sur le lit. « Alors ne vas pas tenter de t'enfuir. Tu auras deux camps à tes fesses. Un qui veut ton bien. L'autre ta mort. »

Kylo Ren s'en était douté. Voilà pourquoi le Premier Ordre n'était pas venu le récupérer alors que Starkiller explosait. Le temps avait été long, et ses alliées auraient pu l'empêcher de finir entre les mains de la Résistance. Mais visiblement, Snoke avait pour but de le laisser mourir ici.

« La Résistance veut ma mort, » railla Ren d'un ton acerbe.

« Mort, tu ne servirais plus à rien. Guéri, tu raviveras plus d'une flamme. »

Surtout la flamme de Leia Organa, probablement. Mais Ren n'omit aucun commentaire, sachant qu'il était impossible pour lui de quitter ces lieux, et même s'il y arrivait, le Premier Ordre ne l'acceptera pas une seconde fois dans ses rangs. Snoke avait déjà été très clair, et ses actions terribles envers d'autres apprentis qui avaient échoué lamentablement resteraient à jamais gravées dans la mémoire de l'ex-Jedi.

Han Solo rangea le livre entre les autres déjà parfaitement alignés, gardant un instant sa main contre la tranche du livre, dos à son fils. La douleur de son cœur était plus forte que celle physique que lui avait insufflée le sabre laser de Kylo Ren. Puis, sa tête se baissa doucement, et il prit une longue inspiration.

« Poe a été mis au courant de ton identité. Tu as déçu beaucoup de monde. »

Les poings de Kylo Ren se serrèrent brusquement contre le tissu de son pantalon alors qu'il fixait le dos de son père avec fureur. Pendant une infime seconde, lorsque le contrebandier se tourna vers son fils, il put discerner une étincelle de tristesse au sein des yeux du plus jeune.

Poe et lui partageaient un passé commun que Kylo Ren avait pratiquement réussi à effacer, et c'est ce qui avait pourtant permis au pilote de ne pas se faire tuer après avoir craché le secret de la carte que gardait précieusement BB-8.

Cependant, Ren reprit contenance bien trop rapidement, scrutant son père, imperturbable. Han Solo savait que son fils avait aimé Poe Dameron par le passé, meilleur pilote de la Résistance à ce jour, et il fut secrètement satisfait d'avoir pu lire autre chose que de l'indifférence chez Ren lorsqu'il avait énoncé le nom de son vieil ami et copain. Mais ça, c'était il y avait si longtemps.

« J'espère que ton incarcération guérira ta folie. Et fera revenir notre _Ben_. J'ai espoir. »

Le sérum qui coulait dans ses veines ayant pour but de paralyser une grande partie de sa Force, empêcha Ren de lever sa main et repousser son père à l'aide de son pouvoir. Dans le cas présent, il ne pouvait rien faire hormis écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Néanmoins, Han Solo ne s'étala pas plus, en ayant assez vu pour aujourd'hui. Suivant ses paroles et après un ultime regard nostalgique à l'égard de son fils, il quitta la pièce sans hésitation aucune, laissant Kylo Ren seul dans cette pièce blanche.

Seul en proie à de sérieux doutes quant à son avenir.

_-''-_

Au fil des jours, la colère de Kylo Ren prenait un tout autre tournant, se dardant finalement vers le Premier Ordre et Hux qui n'avaient pas bougé le petit doigt pour le venir sauver, le laissant décrépir dans cette forêt gelée. Si bien que parfois, lorsque Leia Organa ou des commandants venaient à lui en quête d'informations sur le Premier Ordre, Ren récitait des détails croustillants avec lassitude. Qu'ils aillent tous s'entretuer. Et surtout, que cet idiot qui voulait prendre sa place en tant que leader des Chevalier de Ren se fasse terrasser.

Leia avait espoir. Han aussi. Mais pas Kylo Ren qui se sentait mourir à petit feu ici à simplement lire et répondre avec sarcasme à ses visiteurs. Mais il savait que jamais la Résistance ne le fera sortir de son plein gré, ou du moins, pas tout de suite. Tout était encore trop frais. Il voulait pourtant avec espoir quitter cet endroit, fuir la Résistance, oublier ses parents et autres personnes trop proches de lui, afin de reprendre de son côté sa formation. Il avait besoin de partir d'ici et se de reconstruire. Ici, s'en était impossible.

Mais aujourd'hui, la petite routine de Kylo Ren qui avait pratiquement lu tous les livres de sa bibliothèque personnelle, fut brisée. Brisée par quelqu'un que Kylo Ren aurait réellement eu envie de ne plus jamais voir.

À ce moment-là, il était assis à même le sol, dos contre le mur derrière lui, au milieu d'un tas de livres qu'il ne prenait plus la peine de ranger, et aussi par provocation. Mais qu'importe, à ce moment-là, il essayait avec peine de déchiffrer les pages d'un livre complexe que Leia lui avait apporté plus tôt dans la semaine, que Ren avait fini par honteusement apprécier.

Ayant pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un membre banal de la Résistance, ou bien de la venue de son déjeuner qui se faisait attendre, il n'avait pas pris la peine de lever les yeux vers le nouveau venu, et continuait de faire chauffer ses neurones, en quête d'une traduction potable de la page qu'il essayait de déchiffrer.

Cependant, la personne ne se manifesta pas, et donc, l'esprit de Ren en vint à essayer de déterminer de qui il pourrait s'agir, sans pour autant avoir un contact visuel avec lui. La Force toujours en son sein se paralysa soudain, paniquée, et les yeux de Kylo Ren s'écarquillèrent pour ensuite mettre un terme à sa lecture. Cette aura, il la connaissait. Et ce n'était ni Leia, ni Han, ni même ces idiots de bras-droit ou gardes qui avaient ordre de lui ramener ses repas.

Ainsi, abaissant lentement le livre, mains tremblantes, Ren leva la tête, le cœur battant, et leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Mais l'homme en face de lui resta muet et ne s'était pas avancé comme le faisaient généralement ses visiteurs. Non, il était resté près de la porte, main toujours contre la poignée de celle-ci déverrouillée.

Le souffle de Kylo Ren se bloqua dans le fond de sa gorge alors qu'il tentait de paraître imperturbable. Chose plus difficile lorsqu'on ne possédait plus son masque qui dissimulait ses expressions et falsifiait la véritable intonation de sa voix. L'autre homme finit par lâcher la poignée de porte non sans le quitter du regard. Il possédait un regard triste, mais aussi furieux, pourtant contrôlé qui aurait pu ressembler à une parfaite désinvolture si la Force de Kylo ne lui permettait pas de ressentir en partie les émotions de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Il ne portait pas la veste déchirée qu'il avait lors de son _interrogatoire_ dans la base ennemie. Il ne portait pas non plus fièrement son costume de pilote orangé. Non, aujourd'hui, un simple jean et veste foncée lui seyaient parfaitement, tandis que sa barbe naissante et ses cheveux en pagaille lui donnaient un air presque fatigué ou négligé. Loin du joyeux pilote avec qui avait eu affaire Ben Solo à l'époque.

Le livre de Kylo Ren regagna lentement le sol alors qu'il scrutait son homologue droit dans les yeux, divulguant une expression de pure indifférence.

« Dameron. »

Cet unique nom lâché avec froideur avait pour but de montrer au pilote dans quelle case le rangeait déjà Kylo Ren. Le _Poe_ n'existait plus pour lui, s'était fini depuis longtemps. C'était juste un pilote rebelle qu'il avait torturé afin de soutirer des informations il y a quelques mois.

« Kylo Ren, » répondit finalement Poe Dameron sous le ton d'un reproche, presque craché avec acidité.

Pourquoi était-il venu ? Pourquoi ? Hormis se faire du mal en voyant de ses propres yeux une personne qu'il avait fortement aimée par le passé, et qui l'avait trahi de la pire des manières. À vrai dire, l'ancien Jedi n'était en rien confiant, ni même posé face au regard de cet homme qu'il avait si bien connu il y a longtemps. Non, sa Force lui criait de ne pas le regarder et de l'oublier. Il avait mis tant de temps à oublier son visage, ses souvenirs et ses sensations auprès de lui. Ça avait été dur, long et douloureux, alors il n'était pas question de recommencer à nouveau.

Était-ce un piège ou une mascarade venant tout droit de Leia ou son père pour l'aider à refaire surface, Ben et la lumière ? Ren serra les dents, irrité. Non, leur petit plan n'allait pas marcher, Poe ne le ferait pas tomber.

« Est-ce que tu m'avais reconnu sur Jakku ? »

L'intonation de Poe était forte, claire et précise, mais partagée entre colère et chagrin terriblement profond. Si profond que Kylo Ren resta un instant silencieux, étonné par tant de tristesse pourtant presque quasiment dissimulée et contrôlée. Ainsi donc, la nouvelle avait dû être plus qu'une claque pour Dameron.

« Évidemment. Tu puais l'effrontément et l'inconscience que partagent tous ces imbéciles de pilotes rebelles. »

En réalité, Kylo Ren avait verbalement bien plus terrible à offrir, mais aujourd'hui, la présence de cet homme alors qu'il était en infériorité, calmait ses ardeurs. Pas qu'il était effrayé de recevoir un coup de la part du pilote, non, c'était tout autre, et ça concernait de lointains sentiments enfouis et scellés, qui ne devaient absolument pas resurgir.

« Lorsque tu es entré dans ma tête. Lorsque tu m'as fait cracher le morceau. Tu étais donc conscient que tu avais affaire à moi, » énuméra Poe d'une voix étrangement calme.

À nouveau, Ren ne s'attendait pas à cela. C'était comme si Poe voulait se persuader que l'homme qui était en face de lui était purement et simplement un monstre, un meurtrier. Assassin qui avait tué les apprentis de Luke, des milliers d'innocents et combattu avec l'ennemi pour faire tomber la paix. Et qu'il ne s'agissait en rien du _défunt_ Ben Solo.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » largua alors Ren qui ne voulait en rien s'étaler plus longtemps avec lui.

Poe le surplombait du regard, mais Ren n'en avait que faire, et restait assis à même le sol, aussi imperturbable que jamais. Poe devait comprendre qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre eux. Qu'il était juste un homme parmi tant d'autres que Ren aurait très certainement fini par tuer.

« Je voulais voir la tête de Ben Solo à ce jour. »

Le cœur de Ren rata un battement et tout son être se mit à crier d'une douleur mentale, similaire à celle qu'il avait connue par le passé pour éradiquer ses souvenirs gorgés de lumière pure. Le prénom Ben porté par les lèvres de Dameron était comme l'une des clés de ses souvenirs cachés, et Ren serra les poings jusqu'au sang, afin de l'empêcher d'atteindre son but.

« Ben Solo est mort. »

Il se la répétait insatiablement dans la tête, et la Force noire qu'il avait en réserve vint infiltrer son esprit en perdition afin de nettoyer cet éclat apporté par l'homme en face de lui. Ren respira lentement, mâchoire serrée à son maximum, regard noir rivé vers Poe. Ren se remémora les génocides, les incendies volontaires, les assassinats méticuleusement préparés, les destructions de planètes, son pouvoir immense. Il pensa à son pouvoir. Il était _fort_.

Poe quant à lui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, visiblement en proie à de lourds regrets. Ren pouvait clairement sentir une détresse émaner de lui, ainsi que pourtant un véritable espoir à comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de Ben Solo pour qu'il en soit arrivé là. Malgré le liquide qui paralysait une partie de sa Force, Ren distingua ensuite quelque chose de curieux dans l'esprit flouté de l'autre homme, et un sourire moqueur vint étirer les lèvres de l'ancien Jedi.

« Tu m'aimes toujours, je le sens. »

Ren pensait clairement déstabiliser Poe en disant cela, le faire sortir de ses gonds pour qu'il réalise que c'était vrai et quitte cette pièce, déçu et dégouté. Mais pour le moment ça ne se déroula en rien comme l'avait prédit le Chevalier. Poe secoua négativement la tête avec neutralité sans pareille pour ensuite prendre la parole avec un dédain étrange venant de sa part.

« Non, le garçon que j'ai aimé est mort. Je le sais maintenant. Tu n'es plus rien, Kylo Ren. Pour moi, tu es seulement le type qui m'a torturé. Le type qui n'a plus aucun cœur. »

Jamais Kylo Ren n'aurait pensé que les paroles de Poe puissent être aussi coupantes qu'un rasoir et aussi étouffantes que l'espace privé d'oxygène. Pour la première fois depuis des années, une boule se présenta dans la gorge de Ren alors qu'il recevait non pas de la lumière, mais un brin de pénombre découlant de Poe Dameron.

« C'est Ben Solo que j'ai aimé. Et tu l'as tué. »

La main de Poe rencontra à nouveau la poignée, et son regard lourd de reproche et de colère fit frissonner le Chevalier déboussolé par la contenance sombre de son ancien ami.

« Adieu. »

 _Adieu_.

Alors que Kylo Ren se retrouva seul dans cette chambre bien trop grande et bien trop blanche, ce mot accompagné du timbre de voix de Poe Dameron se répéta en continue dans son esprit. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il souhaitait ? Qu'il n'y ait plus rien en commun entre eux ? Qu'ils puissent faire leurs chemins chacun de leur côté ? Que Poe Dameron ne soit plus rien dans son esprit ?

Les yeux noirs de Ren tombèrent vers le sol blafard, et ses doigts griffèrent les dalles lisses et brillantes. Cet homme... Il aurait dû le tuer quand il en avait eu l'occasion.

_-''-_

Dix jours plus tard, le soleil battait son plein en dehors de la cellule de Ren lorsqu'un sursaut étrange le prit, ayant pour conséquence de lui faire lâcher les livres qu'ils avaient dans les mains, prêts à être rangés à leur place. Le second bouquin tomba sur la tranche, et s'ouvrit sur la page jaunâtre qui attira aussitôt l'attention de Kylo se demandant alors d'où pouvait bien provenir ce brusque spasme. Était-il malade ?

Il se pencha donc pour récupérer le livre en question, et avec suspicion il détailla le dessin alambiqué d'un X-Wing en parfait état qui trônait sur la page. Tandis qu'il refermait l'ouvrage qu'il pressa finalement contre son torse, ses yeux se détournèrent vers la petite porte close de sa chambre. La paralysie de sa Force l'empêchait de déterminer correctement ce qui n'allait pas, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

_-''-_

Le lendemain, sans qu'il ne sut pourquoi, Ren se sentait morose, irritable et presque attristé. Surement par son propre sort, ou bien par la fatigue mentale qui commençait à le déchirer. Et ce jour-là, Leia Organa vint dans sa cellule, non pas pour le sermonner, le conseiller ou chercher une information capitale sur le Premier Ordre.

À peine avait-elle déverrouillé la porte que Ren s'était levé, plus par instinct que par commande, et la vieille femme s'était retrouvée seule, face à son propre fils. Encore une fois. Mais aujourd'hui, Ren sentait clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Leia était abattue bien qu'elle portait un masque diplomatique métaphorique quelque peu fissuré par endroits.

« Ben, il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches. »

Et aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, Ren ne reprit pas sa mère alors qu'elle osait utiliser un prénom mort pour lui. Non, la détresse sourde et équivoque qui émanait de sa très chère mère l'avait cloué sur place, la Force de Leia habituellement fraiche et éclairante, était à ce jour terne et agitée.

Si bien que Ren pensa alors avec logique qu'il devait s'agir d'une perte. Et surement celle de Han Solo qui frôlait tout de même la mort des centaines de fois depuis son adolescence suite à son inconscience et impulsivité. Et il allait montrer à sa mère que ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

« Je voulais te l'annoncer avant que tu ne l'apprennes par quelqu'un d'autre. »

Oui, il était clair qu'il s'agissait de la mort de son mari, et Ren se ferma alors, prêt à ignorer la tristesse croissante de sa mère, et la future nouvelle oppressante. Prêt à ne rien montrer. Prêt à rester indifférent.

« Ben… C'est Poe. »

La voix de la vieille femme s'était abaissée, et était maintenant brisée par le chagrin qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard du pilote qu'elle aimait comme son propre fils.

« Quoi ? » s'éleva la voix presque trop aigüe de l'ancien Jedi.

« Poe est mort. »

* * *

 _La nouvelle fait aïe.  
Vous aimez ? Alors faites moi part de vos avis, kiss  
_


	2. Nouveau départ

_-''-_  
Chapitre 2  
 **Nouveau départ**  
_-''-_

 _« Ben… C'est Poe. »_

 _La voix de la vieille femme s'était abaissée, et était maintenant brisée par le chagrin qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard du pilote qu'elle aimait comme son propre fils._

 _« Quoi ? » s'éleva la voix presque trop aigüe de l'ancien Jedi._

 _« Poe est mort. »_

La véracité de ses mots n'était pas à prouver, et la bouche de Ren s'entrouvrit, dérouté par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Poe était _mort_ ? Il y a quelques jours, il se tenait pourtant fièrement dans sa chambre, en chair et en os, vivant.

« Je suis désolée, » reprit Leia, des larmes se formant dans le coin de ses yeux.

Oui, le chagrin de Leia s'intensifia suite à ce qu'elle ressentait chez son fils. La faible Force de Kylo Ren s'agitait et il perdait tout contrôle sur elle alors qu'il se retournait vivement vers la fenêtre derrière lui pour fixer avec effroi le ciel bleu de D'Qar.

C'était donc ça le sursaut qu'il avait eu.

Les murs et barrières que s'était solidifiés Ren dans son esprit et son cœur étaient martelés de coups puissants, portés par les battements incontrôlés de son organe vital. Ses tympans étaient eux aussi en proie à ce son incessant alors qu'il se dirigea vers la vitre pour plaquer brutalement une main contre le verre. Poe était parti. Il était mort comme n'importe quel homme. Sa vie lui avait été arrachée, comme ça.

« Le Premier Ordre n'a laissé de chance pour personne, » murmura alors Leia qui restait en retrait face à la panique réelle qui émanait de son enfant.

L'esprit déjà instable de Kylo Ren prenait un tout autre chemin, et il était actuellement incapable de calmer le battement de son cœur. Poe Dameron était _mort_. Le garçon qu'il avait tant aimé par le passé avait perdu la vie. L'homme qu'il tentait d'oublier était parti pour _toujours_.

Mais ceci n'apaisa en rien sa Force. Lorsque Ren avait comme pensées de tuer Dameron, c'était comme un masque, ça aussi. Quelque chose qui lui permettait de garder pieds sur terre, et continuer sa formation vers le pouvoir convoité. Il avait été incapable de tuer son père, mais avait réussi à la détester assez pour ne rien ressentir s'il en venait finalement à mourir.

Mais Poe Dameron… Visiblement, il s'agissait de tout autre chose.

« C'est impossible ! »

Son cri retentit lourdement dans la pièce alors qu'il faisait volte-face vers Leia, accompagnant son geste par un élan de Force brute qui détruit la bibliothèque et éjecta tous les livres aux quatre coins de la pièce. La vieille femme leva un bras à temps pour se protéger des projectiles à l'aide de sa Force, tous les ouvrages glissant au sol lourdement, et le calme finit par se faire.

Seule la respiration lourde et rauque de Ren debout au milieu de la pièce, muscles tendus, dents serrées, se faisait entendre, presque trop forte. Leia abaissa lentement son bras, abasourdie par le pouvoir qu'avait pu regagner Ren suite à sa colère. Colère qui n'était pas destinée à la Résistance. Ni au Premier Ordre en premier lieu. Mais colère contre lui-même. Et la mort de Poe Dameron.

Ils restèrent à se fixer longuement, Ren tout aussi surpris que sa mère par le retournement de situation qui lui avait fait regagner une partie de son pouvoir malgré le sérum dans son sang. De la sueur perlait dans son cou, alors que des veines naissantes se lisaient à travers la peau de son front et de ses tempes, mais aussi dans le blanc de ses yeux, les tachant de rouge acide.

Les murs s'effondraient dans son esprit. Son isolement spirituel se retournait contre lui aujourd'hui. En se concentrant, Kylo Ren ne sentait plus l'aura de Poe Dameron quelque part en vadrouille dans la Galaxie. Il avait disparu.

Aujourd'hui, Kylo Ren se rendit compte d'une chose. Il s'était voilé la face trop longtemps. Et que lorsque finalement ses cauchemars inavoués se réalisaient, c'était d'autant plus douloureux. Non, dans sa tête, Poe Dameron devait continuer de vivre. Longtemps. Il le méritait. Il en avait l' _obligation_.

« Écarte-toi, » lui ordonna soudain Ren d'une voix enraillée et dure.

Il fallait qu'il parte d'ici. C'était toxique. Cet endroit allait le tuer de l'intérieur. Il devait partir, loin. Mais Leia ne bougea pas, observant son fils avec méfiance lui intimant du regard de ne rien tenter d'irresponsable.

« ÉCARTE-TOI ! »

Cette colère sourde ne cessait de croitre et brûler tous ses membres. Une puissance infinie semblait émaner de lui. Sous ces paroles hurlées dans la pièce blanche, la Force accompagna l'écho violent et retentissant, se percuta avec un bruit sourd contre les vitres de la pièce. Alors que Ren scrutait sa mère défiante des yeux, il expira.

Et les deux immenses baies vitrées épaisses se brisèrent dans un éclat de lumière féroce, éparpillant les morceaux dans la pièce, les autres tombant dans le précipice au-delà du rebord.

Kylo Ren se retourna avec stupéfaction vers l'ouverture ainsi créée, le vent fouettait dorénavant pleinement son visage brûlant alors que ses cheveux flottaient avec vigueur. Sa joue gauche, entaillée par un projectile perdu, se mis à saigner doucement tandis que ses yeux noirs brillèrent d'une lueur étrange.

« Ben ! » s'écria Leia en faisant un pas devant elle.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre son fils proche de la délivrance, car Ren ne perdit pas une seconde et s'élança vers la chance qui lui souriait enfin, et sans hésitation, il sauta. Le vent chaud brassa et gonfla ses vêtements évasés et caressa la peau de son corps resté trop longtemps enfermé loin du monde extérieur. Ainsi, il ferma les yeux un instant, qui fut presque une éternité, profitant de cette brise nouvelle. La liberté.

Mais Kylo Ren n'était pas fou au point de courir sans raison à l'extérieur et sauter dans le vide en l'absence d'idée et moyen de survie. Non, il connaissait par cœur le panorama qui l'entourait, étant resté de longs mois à fixer l'extérieur avec colère et frustration. Il avait prévu son coup avant de sauter à l'aveuglette, et connaissait parfaitement le lieu de son atterrissage même s'il s'annonçait douloureux.

Et lorsque ses oreilles eurent ouï de l'alarme qui annonçait surement sa fuite, son corps entier fut assené d'une grande claque dure et glacée. Sa respiration se bloqua, ses yeux se fermèrent plus intensément et tous ses muscles se tendirent au contact du liquide froid. Le lac près de la piste d'atterrissage était heureusement profond et clair, ce qui permit rapidement à Ren de regagner constance et de nager à la surface.

Une fois le visage hors de l'eau, Ren inspira lourdement, et toussa le liquide qu'il avait ingurgité suite au choc brutal contre la surface presque aussi dur que la route de la piste suite à la hauteur de sa chute. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, ni même de réfléchir à un plan ou à ce qui s'était produit dans sa prison d'argent, car l'alarme sonnait de plus en plus fort, et du monde semblait arriver jusqu'ici.

Ni une ni deux, il replongea pour se dissimuler sous la masse d'eau, ignorant sa peau en feu suite à la douloureuse altercation entre lui et le lac, et il suivit le sens du courant, qui l'amenait jusqu'au ruisseau lié au bassin, l'enfonçant dans la forêt vierge qui entourait le camp secret de la Résistance au sein de D'Qar.

Après plusieurs longues minutes d'anxiété et de douleur, Ren quitta le ruisseau gelé pour se laisser tomber contre la terre encore fraîche et souffler lourdement, une main contre son cœur toujours anormalement rapide. Ses dents se serrèrent alors que ses poings rejoignaient rageusement le sol.

Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Comment la perte de cet homme qu'il pensait ne plus connaître avait-il pu faire naître en lui une colère si féroce qu'elle avait à elle seule libéré une partie de sa Force ? Comment ? _Pourquoi_ ?

Mais le bruit d'un hovercraft quelconque qui se fit entendre non loin de lui brisa instantanément ses pensées, et il fut de nouveau alerte. S'il voulait rester libre, il devait quitter cette planète. Fuir le plus loin possible. Loin de la Résistance. Loin du Premier Ordre.

L'avantage de Kylo Ren résidait en son visage. Personne ne savait réellement à quoi ressemblait Kylo Ren sans son masque hormis les personnes ayant été à son contact récemment. De plus, Leia avait mieux à faire qu'aller chercher une photo convenable de son visage prise furtivement par les caméras de surveillance appartenant à sa cellule.

De ce fait, il se mêla à la foule du petit village voisin, vola une cape couleur taupe, et ajusta la capuche contre son crâne aux cheveux dégoulinant d'eau impropre. Et personne ne semblait le remarquer tant la population était équivoque, ce qui raviva une partie de son espoir.

À l'aide de sa Force qu'il regagnait petit à petit suite à son corps qui nettoyait le sérum injecté précédemment, Ren déroba un vaisseau concis et rapide, et vérifia les planètes anciennement visitées par l'ex-propriétaire de ce vaisseau avant de décoller. Son choix se porta rapidement sur Dantooine, planète éloignée, qu'il connaissait déjà. N'ayant pas le temps de réfléchir plus, il quitta D'Qar avec précipitation, le cœur lourd, déboussolé et terrifié.

_-''-_

Han Solo tournait furieusement autour de la table ronde où en son sein était activée une carte de la Galaxie brillant avec douceur dans la pièce assombrie. Leia était devant l'une des chaises poussées, mains contre le rebord de celle-ci, observant son amant en proie à de vives questions. Quelques membres de la Résistance étaient eux aussi autour de la table, plongés dans leur silence, alors qu'un pilote de X-Wing tapotait nerveusement le rebord de son casque posé devant lui avec insistance. Finn était là lui aussi, ayant été le premier alerté par Leia quant à la fuite de Kylo Ren alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cantine.

La tension était palpable parmi du groupe. Leia avait raconté tout ce qu'elle savait, et Han semblait essayer de comprendre cette folle histoire, et s'en fut de même pour les personnes présentes ici. L'ancien Stromtrooper n'était finalement pas celui le plus intéressé par cette situation, visiblement toujours bouleversé et attristé par la mort de son ami, Poe Dameron.

En effet, il n'avait toujours pas digéré la pilule. Finn avait été aux premières loges, dans la salle de commandes, lorsque le Premier Ordre avait intercepté les pilotes de la Résistance en pleine mission, les amenant dans un piège, pour ensuite tous les tuer. Il se souvenait clairement des paroles de Poe lui assurant que tout allait bien se passer. Qu'il allait trouver une solution. Qu'il allait revenir. Mais il avait menti. Poe Dameron s'était fait tuer peu de temps après.

Le regard perdu dans le vide, il ne remarqua même pas que Han Solo venait de briser le silence pesant.

« L'anticorps que nous lui avons injecté était pourtant reconnu et on ne peut plus puissant. Il était même dangereux pour lui, » annonça Han en figeant ainsi sa marche, une main contre sa mâchoire. « Il n'était pas en mesure de faire usage de la Force ! »

« C'est sa colère, Han. Je l'ai senti. C'était quelque chose de totalement nouveau, » annonça Leia avec calme et résolution. « Les murs de son esprit se sont brisés les uns après les autres, et j'ai presque pu distinguer ses pensées. »

Ça c'était une première, mais Leia ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y voir comme un espoir. Quelque part, Ben Solo avait refait surface. Le Ben Solo et son cœur aimant. L'amour de Ben Solo pour Poe Dameron avait resurgi en l'espace de quelque temps, pendant une infime seconde.

« Han, il aurait pu me tuer, je sentais sa colère. Mais il ne l'a pas fait, il a sauté et a quitté cette planète. »

À nouveau, le contrebandier se mis à faire les cent pas, et cette fois-ci, Finn quitta des yeux le point invisible qu'il fixait jusque-là, et se mit à réfléchir au discours du général Organa.

« Poe m'a dit être allé voir Ren un peu avant… »

Mais l'ancien Stormtrooper ne termina pas sa phrase, son regard se voilant aussitôt d'un rideau de tristesse que Leia remarqua.

« Oui, je lui en ai laissé le droit, » avoua Leia en hochant la tête, plaçant ensuite une main réconfortante contre l'épaule de Finn qui portait toujours la veste de Poe.

« Alors selon vous, Ben Solo aurait ignoré une partie du sérum suite à sa tristesse amené par la mort de Dameron, n'est ce pas là un peu farfelu comme théorie, mon général ? » demanda curieusement l'un des commandants debout fièrement en face de Leia.

« Dameron a été torturé par Kylo Ren, » fit remarquer une jeune femme qui notait mot pour mot les paroles jetées dans la pièce. « Pourquoi Ren aurait-il ressenti une compassion pour lui ? Un pilote quelconque de la Résistance. »

Finn aurait voulu rajouter « le meilleur pilote » en mémoire à son ami, mais il resta silencieux, se sentant oppressé par la puissance politique de la pièce exiguë. Leia quant à elle jeta un regard lourd de sens à Han qui resta stoïque, bras croisés, regard éreinté.

« Ou alors il se serait produit quelque chose durant son incarcération. À Dameron. Avec Kylo Ren, » énuméra la même femme en observant l'échange de regards entre les vieux héros de la Galaxie.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Finn qui criait un « non ! » dans sa tête, n'osant imaginer à quoi pouvait penser cette femme et les autres personnes ici présentes, celles-ci ne connaissant pas la véritable histoire. Finn lui, le savait depuis un moment. Il le savait depuis que Poe Dameron avait craqué un soir, quelques jours après qu'il ait su pour la véritable identité de Kylo Ren. Finn connaissait toute l'histoire.

Mais Han semblait ne pas vouloir en dire plus, surement était-ce de lourds souvenirs difficiles à ressasser pour lui. Ainsi, Leia prit la parole, ses mains s'enserrant plus fermement contre le dossier de la chaise devant elle.

« Ben Solo et Poe Dameron ont eu une aventure étant jeunes. »

Dire que la surprise étirait les traits de l'assemblée aurait été un euphémisme. En effet, personne ne s'attendait à cela, même si cette annonce expliquait bien des choses.

« Ils étaient très _proches_. Assez pour laisser de lourdes séquelles derrière, » compléta Leia qui lisait l'incrédulité sur beaucoup de visages.

Finn se souvint avoir halluciné après avoir entendu cette histoire. Poe en couple avec Kylo Ren ? Enfin, Ben Solo. Poe avait toujours pensé que Ben avait été tué avec les autres apprentis par cet homme du nom de Kylo Ren. Et apprendre que l'histoire était un peu différente avait été un choc.

« Génial, ceci expliquerait bien des choses, » avoua alors le pilote avec sarcasme, ancien ami de Poe, tout en fixant son casque avec nostalgie.

« Et un espoir. »

Leia se retourna lentement vers son mari qui venait d'énoncer ces mots. Les paroles qui taraudaient aussi l'esprit de la vieille femme en proie au chagrin mais à l'espérance d'un jour retrouver son fils, venaient d'être exprimé par le contrebandier. Han croisa son regard, et esquissa un timide sourire, que Leia rendit avec conviction.

_-''-_

Dantooine était en ses journées chaudes d'été, et le soleil se reflétait avec vigueur contre la carcasse du vaisseau emprunté par Ren un peu plus tôt dans la journée. L'ancien Chevalier quitta son véhicule avec lassitude, se laissant ensuite tomber à genoux dans l'herbe chaude de cette jungle étrange, pour respirer l'air frais de la planète.

Ses vêtements encore humides commençaient à sécher en contact avec les rayons des deux soleils présents derrière l'important feuillage. C'est bon, il pouvait souffler maintenant. Il était sauf. Loin de tout.

Ses yeux se rouvrir faiblement, dévoilant ses pupilles noires et vides de toutes expressions alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvrir et que ses poings se desserrèrent. La colère grondante s'éclipsait de son corps, ayant nettoyé son sang de tous trace de ce sérum agaçant. Quelques mèches de cheveux vinrent tomber devant ses yeux, et chatouiller son cou dégagé et pâle.

La colère laissait place à un vide nauséeux au sein de Ren. Un chagrin lointain vint frapper ses entrailles et assécher sa gorge brûlante pour ensuite picoter le coin de ses yeux meurtris. Douleur mentale qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis des lustres. Douleur qu'il avait oubliée, et n'y était plus habitué. Douleur bien trop déchirante pour lui à un stade fermé, où il s'était interdit tout un tas de sentiments durant des années et des années.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce sentiment de perte le frappait de plein fouet, et il en succomba totalement. Il sentit sa cicatrice faciale et profonde brûler en contact avec un liquide chaud qui s'échappait de ses paupières à demi closes. Illico, il ferma les yeux avec force, et sa mâchoire se serra jusqu'à endolorir ses muscles faciaux. Alors que d'étranges animaux volant chantaient dans le lointain, un sanglot échappé résonna entre les arbres à l'écorce épaisse.

« Enfoiré… » largua Ren entre ses dents alors qu'il plaqua brutalement son front contre terre, essayant en vain d'échapper à ce flot de larmes acides.

Lorsqu'il avait croisé Poe Dameron sur Jakku, Ren avait su au fond de lui que c'était loin d'être terminé, et que cet homme allait être un problème. Et aujourd'hui, ses prédictions se révélaient être vraies.

Tant il était désespéré qu'il n'arrivât plus à faire appel à la Force correctement pour apposer des barrages conséquents et bloquer ses émotions, comme il avait pourtant eu l'habitude de faire jusqu'à présent. Non, aujourd'hui était tout autre. La douleur était unique. Écrasante.

« Je te hais… » asséna Ren d'un ton rauque et brisé, incapable de se calmer.

Certes, la rage qui était parvenu de Ben Solo lui-même et de ses restes avait permis à Ren d'ouvrir une brèche dans sa cellule, mais dorénavant, il ne savait plus que faire.

La Résistance ne ferait que le tuer plus mentalement, alors que le Premier Ordre cherchait déjà quelqu'un pour remplacer son incompétence. Et Poe était parti.

Ce jour-là, Kylo Ren comprit avec amertume que son esprit s'était rendu compte de la valeur de Poe à ses yeux après sa perte. Bien trop tard. Car Ren n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse arriver une telle chose. Ou que même si Poe en venait à mourir, il pensait ne pas être affecté. Mais il avait eu à nouveau tort. Ben Solo était toujours là.

Alors que Ren était toujours accroupi au sol, ressassant tout un tas de souvenirs terribles, un son curieusement familier et bref vint chatouiller ses oreilles. Encore flouté par ce terrible ressentiment, Ren leva la tête vers le vaisseau encore fumant.

À l'entrée de l'engin spatiale, un petit droïde orangé et rond gigotait doucement, sa tête se balançant avec une certaine curiosité mais quelque peu craintif. Face à ce robot, Ren se leva brusquement, écarquillant les yeux d'effroi. Il s'agissait du fidèle ami de Poe Dameron, BB-8.

« TOI ! » hurla-t-il, frappé d'incrédulité quant à la présence de ce droïde ici.

Pour y répondre, BB-8 roula lentement sur un mètre, bipant avec hésitation et semblait examiner Ren de la tête aux pieds. Mais l'ancien Jedi recula d'un pas, voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre le nouveau venu et lui-même.

« Poe est MORT, tu m'entends ! Dégage ! »

Mais BB-8 ne semblait pas craindre Kylo Ren. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était conscient de la tristesse qui terrassait son ancien ennemi suite à la mort de Poe. Ou était-ce à cause de la mort de son maître, la « vie » lui important dorénavant peu.

« Ne reviens JAMAIS ! »

Au moment où Ren levait sa main pour éliminer à jamais toutes trace de souvenirs appartenant à Poe en détruisant le droïde de compagnie à l'aide de sa Force, BB-8 bipa plus fort en faisant de grand cercle, le timbre de ses bruits équivoques sonnant bien plus désespéré.

Et à nouveau, Ren dont tous murs anti-émotion venaient d'être brisés, ne put accomplir son but. Le désir de supprimer BB-8 et apaiser sa souffrance. Il connaissait si bien ces petits sons presque attendrissants provenant du robot.

« Je te hais aussi, BB-8… »

En effet, BB-8 et Kylo Ren se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Le robot était déjà dans les pattes de Poe Dameron lorsque Ben sortait avec lui, et les deux se chamaillaient comme jamais, chacun jaloux l'un de l'autre. Et ceci avait longtemps été source de distraction pour Poe qui en riait à chaque fois.

Un lourd poids s'écrasa contre les épaules de Ren qui sentit son cœur se serrer à ces souvenirs doux qu'ils avaient partagés tous les trois. Se mordant vivement la lèvre inférieure, Ren se laissa tomber contre la souche pourrie juste derrière lui, et plaqua une main contre son visage en sueur.

« Comment tu as pu me suivre jusqu'ici… Stupide droïde. »

Ça ne ressemblait en rien à une question, mais BB-8 lui raconta alors, non sans crainte, comment il était parvenu jusqu'à lui. Lorsque Leia était allé le voir dans sa cellule pour lui annoncer la terrible nouvelle, BB-8 attendait derrière la porte, ayant accompagné la vieille femme elle aussi proche de Poe. Et quand Kylo Ren avait brisé la vitre, le petit droïde n'avait pas perdu de temps, et avait scanné le déplacement de Ren à travers la forêt pour le retrouver. N'ayant pas le temps d'aller chercher de l'aide, le fidèle ami de Poe avait filé, vif comme l'éclair pour ensuite pénétrer dans le vaisseau de fortune alors que Ren assommait les occupants extérieurs.

L'ancien Jedi aux cheveux noirs resta silencieux durant le récit précis du droïde de Poe, l'une de ses mains comprimant avec force son poing serré. Au fur et à mesure des sons aigus du robot, BB-8 semblait se détendre et prendre confiance alors que Ren restait pourtant fermé et imperturbable, réfléchissant en parallèle de cette histoire qui sonnait réellement fantastique dans les circuits du robot.

Ren comprit que si le droïde n'avait toujours pas contacté la Résistance pour transférer leurs coordonnées, il finirait par le faire. Cependant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à débrancher cette boule roulante et orangée. Il appartenait à Poe. BB-8 était comme une accroche de Dameron en ce monde. Une ancre.

« Je te préviens, si tu avertis la Résistance de ma présence ici, je te démonte, » annonça lourdement Ren en le foudroyant du regard.

Mais l'intonation de sa voix n'était pas en accord avec ses paroles, celle-ci étant cassée et saccadée. La tête du robot se secoua négativement, manifestement loin de l'idée de vendre Ren à la Résistance. Si bien que Ren plissa les yeux de suspicion.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Le robot parla à nouveau, toujours à distance respectable de Ren. Ses sons aigus paraissaient plus tristes, plus faibles, mais aussi, saupoudrés d'un certain brin d'espoir.

Lorsque BB-8 déclara à Ren vouloir rester avec lui, il fronça les sourcils, méfiant mais aussi surpris.

« Tu sais ce que j'ai fait. J'ai torturé ton cher maître. Je ne suis pas l'homme que tu as connu par le passé. »

Pendant un cours instant, BB-8 demeura immobile, comme plongée dans une réflexion. Mais pourtant, il finit par biper à nouveau avec résolution, roulant à nouveau d'un bon mètre vers lui, visiblement déterminé à rester ici. Peut-être le droïde revoyait-il en Ren un éclat appartenant à Poe Dameron ? Peut-être se sentait-il comme Ren à son égard ? L'un et l'autre partageaient des souvenirs communs incluant leur pilote préféré.

Puis, ils restèrent un instant à se fixer droit dans les yeux, bien que Ren ne puisse clairement pas distinguer les émotions du droïde en face de lui. BB-8 était à taille égale avec Ren toujours assis à même le sol, et ceci démontrait clairement leur situation actuelle. Ils étaient semblables. Dévastés par une certaine détresse. À la recherche des éclats de Poe.

Ren ricana presque à cette pensée, et finit par baisser la tête, capitulant en silence. S'il quittait BB-8 ici, soit le droïde le suivrait et l'ennuierait jusqu'à ce que dans un coup de colère il le détruise, ou bien il irait retrouver la Résistance en dévoilant leur position.

« Ce ne sera en rien des vacances. Ne viens pas couiner si tu te fais dépecer pièce par pièce par je ne sais quel voleur ou bien atomiser par une force peu commune. »

BB-8 bipa plus joyeusement, et se mit déjà à rouler à travers la jungle dense alors que Ren soupirait longuement. BB-8 était loin d'être idiot, et s'il était ici en parfaite confiance face à lui, c'était qu'il ressentait du bien en Ren. Du bon. Quelque chose qui aurait dû disparaitre. Mais aujourd'hui, il était trop tard. Ren avait dévalé la pente et le revoilà au point de départ.

Il se leva alors en grognant suite à ses muscles endoloris et à ses vêtements toujours humides, et se gratta le crâne pour séparer quelques boucles mélangées à l'eau et à la sueur. Puis, ses yeux couleurs ébène rencontrèrent le soleil immense dissimulé en partie derrière l'épais feuillage de Dantooine.

Aujourd'hui était un nouveau départ.

* * *

 _Je reste un instant focalisé sur Kylo Ren qui doit se reconstruire. J'espère que cela vous intéresse. Mais pas de soucis à avoir, le Darkpilot (Poe/Ben) arrive !  
Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir, kiss_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **Reconstruction**_


	3. Reconstruction

_-''-_  
Chapitre 3  
 **Reconstruction**  
_-''-_

En quelques jours, Kylo Ren remarqua avec aigreur que Dantooine était peuplé par des créatures au potentiel de dangerosité assez élevé. Deux fois il dut sauver le droïde d'une morte certaine avant de mettre ses ennemis K.O. à l'aide de sa Force et d'un bâton en bois ridicule. Les villages qu'il trouvait été souvent malfamé et bondés de déserteurs. À éviter. Tout ceci était bien loin des souvenirs de Ren quant à cette planète. Les nuits étaient longues et fraiches, et ses repas faiblement caloriques et peu gouteux.

Mais après quelques semaines de recherche et d'explorations acharnées, Ren finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait depuis des jours. BB-8 émit un léger sifflement alors que Ren abaissait les branches d'une plante étrange afin de mieux percevoir l'objet de son intention.

Au loin, taillé dans la pierre d'une immense falaise, entourées de lac clairs et limpides, se trouvaient les portes d'un temple surplombé par deux colonnes aux gravures symboliques.

« Oui BB-8, on y est. »

Soulagé et épuisé, Ren quitta la forêt pour se diriger avec détermination jusqu'à ce lieu presque féérique. Il traversa le lac en sautant pierre après pierre, ne prenant pas le temps de contempler l'eau qui brillait suite aux multiples cristaux incrustés dans le fond de celui-ci. Le robot fit le tour à vive allure, visiblement ébloui par ce doux panorama.

Une fois face aux portes entrouvertes du temple envahi par la végétation, Ren se stoppa, pourtant calme, mais nostalgique. Il était déjà venu ici avec son oncle, Luke Skywalker, il y a de cela des années. Il devait être tout juste âgé de quatorze ans.

« C'est ici que les Jedi vont récupérer le cristal permettant de créer un premier sabre laser, » expliqua Ren en sentant l'incompréhension croissante de BB-8 juste derrière lui, anormalement silencieux.

BB-8 pencha un peu son corps sur le côté pour essayer de distinguer quelque chose dans la pénombre qui semblait altérer l'intérieur du monument amenant directement dans la falaise blanche.

« Si tu ne possèdes pas un tant soit peu de Force, tu te perds à jamais dans ce labyrinthe complexe. Alors si j'étais toi, j'attendrais sagement ici. »

Bipant de frustration évidente, BB-8 apporta un faible sourire sur les lèvres gercées de l'ex-Jedi qui ne cessait d'observer un point invisible derrière les lourdes portes en pierre.

« J'ai survécu à ce lieu alors que j'étais un faible gosse, naïf et pacifiste… Donc je pense qu'aujourd'hui, je serais de retour en un rien de temps, » lui assura Ren en se dirigeant alors vers le temple.

Ren n'attendit pas une réponse quelconque du droïde, et pénétra en ce lieu sacré et brouillé d'une Force écrasante, mais brillante. Il en fut presque mal à l'aise lorsqu'il s'aventura dans les dédales exigus. Il était la pénombre et ce lieu tout entier était la lumière. En avançant, il avait la douloureuse impression que cet endroit pouvait l'éliminer en un coup de vent, balayant tout son être accompagné de la Force noire.

Pourtant, rien de cela ne se produisit malgré les ondes oppressantes résultant des couloirs taillés dans la pierre. Ren se souvint que celles-ci étaient des épreuves, et voir si le futur Jedi arrivait à suivre correctement le chemin de la Force jusqu'à un certain point Le centre de cette falaise.

Nauséeux, Ren ne fut pas long à trouver l'endroit convoité, ayant une très grande sensibilité à la Force depuis le temps. Une multitude d'éclats de cristaux au lourd pouvoir étaient incrustés dans les murs, et sur le sol frais de la grotte envahie par les eaux. Ren mis prudemment un pied dans le liquide limpide, la hauteur de celui-ci n'excédant pas sa cheville.

Il y en avait des bleus, des verts, des violets et des blancs, mais aussi des orangés et rouges. Rouge qui avait été ramené par Snoke pour lui afin de briser l'ancien cristal de son sabre laser.

Mais avant d'avoir pu atteindre l'une des pierres étincelantes, Ren se figea et remarqua avec douleur qu'un souvenir distinct tentait de resurgir. Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait fait jusque-là, Ren laissa ce souvenir traverser ses murs affaissés et ferma les yeux, discernant alors la voix plus claire de Poe Dameron âgé de seize ans.

 _« Quand tu iras construire ton propre sabre laser, opte pour un cristal vert ! »_

 _« Vert ? Tu veux que mon sabre soit vert ? »_

Cette fois-ci, c'était la voix enfantine de Ben Solo qui prit part de son esprit, ayant presque craché le mot « vert », ce qui fit finalement sourire tristement Kylo Ren bercé par ses pensées.

 _« Ouais. Comme l'émeraude. »_ repris la voix profondément envoutante de Poe.

 _« Bleu c'est carrément mieux. »_

 _« Vert c'est plus joli. Comme les forêts. Les arbres. Les-… »_

 _« N'essaie pas de m'amadouer avec tes beaux discours. Tu dis ça parce que c'est ta couleur préférée ! »_

Et le rire clair de Poe Dameron se fit entendre, puis se fana, et disparu pour toujours, happé par le vent. Kylo Ren ouvrit doucement les yeux, le cœur serré, le visage fermé. Il se souvint n'avoir pas écouté Poe à l'époque, et s'était conçu un sabre bleu comme celui qu'avait eu Anakin Skywalker par le passé. Mais aussi ayant eu pour but de monter à Poe qu'il ne laissait pas dicter sa conduite. Ou peut-être aussi pour l'énerver un peu.

Lorsque Kylo Ren quitta le temple, BB-8 ne fut pas long à rappliquer en essayant de voir le cristal que dissimulait Ren dans sa paume.

« Non, il n'est pas rouge, » répliqua Ren en tirant ses mains en arrière pour empêcher BB-8 de voir la couleur du cristal.

Le robot tourna autour de Ren, cherchant en vain de percevoir l'éclat de celui-ci, mais Ren, presque amusé, n'était pas prêt à céder –surtout que BB-8 devait connaître le goût particulier de son ancien maître pour le vert… À moins qu'il ne devenait parano-.

« Ni orange, » renchérit Ren après les sifflements perçants de BB-8. « Je n'aime pas le _orange_ de toute manière, » fit-il ensuite en levant un sourcil en signe de défi à l'adresse de BB-8 qui bipa à l'outrage.

Et Ren sourit à nouveau, retrouvant le BB-8 de l'époque. Retrouvant la pareille alchimie qui avait fini par les lier en détriments de ses actions pour éloigner ce droïde de pacotilles. Peut-être que BB-8 le ressentait lui aussi ?

_-''-_

Deux jours plus tard une ville éloignée et étrangement mécanisée fit face au duo. Et Ren fut heureux de constater que cet emplacement n'avait pas bougé, ni même changé. D'après ses souvenirs, cet espace était une colonie pacifiste et très en avance sur son temps. Et c'était ici qu'il avait conçu son propre sabre laser.

« T'en fais pas, ici la seule chose qui puisse t'arriver, c'est de rouler dans les excréments d'Iriazs, » rassura Ren à BB-8 qui semblait redouter la civilisation de cette planète suite à toutes leurs précédentes altercations.

Plus tranquillisé, le droïde suivit Ren avec entrain, heureux alors de pouvoir rencontrer des personnes au cœur pur et non de vils mécréants voulant les réduire tous les deux en charpie pour de l'argent ou par simple plaisir. De plus, BB-8 constata avec joie que Ren n'avait pas menti, car son scanner lui annonça ne détecter aucune présence hostile.

Ainsi, Kylo Ren, guidé par la Force, entreprit un voyage au sein de cette cité futuriste, recherchant la personne dont il avait besoin. Il ne fut pas long, et pénétra avec pourtant une certaine hésitation dans une échoppe aux baies vitrées parfaitement propres et soignées. À l'intérieur étaient plantés d'innombrables arbres en file indienne, ouvrant un passage grâce à leur symétrie parfaite de part et d'autre du chemin qu'empruntèrent Ren et BB-8.

Une petite dame pataude mais énergique arrosait l'un des arbres majestueux tout en sifflotant joyeusement, visiblement pas troublé par la Force parsemée de noirceur qui devait émaner de Kylo Ren bien qu'il tentait de son mieux de la dissimuler.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse annoncer sa présence avec politesse une fois à quelques mètres d'elle, la vieille femme mit fin à son activité, déposa l'arrosoir en verre sur le sol et se tourna avec le sourire que donnerait une femme à son enfant. Kylo Ren frissonna. Elle non plus n'avait pas changé.

« Ben Solo, que me vaux ta visite mon cher ? »

BB-8 resta silencieux, intrigué par la bienveillance de la dame, alors que Kylo Ren fit l'effort de ne pas corriger son nom. De plus, à la vue de son regard bienveillant et de cette appellation, elle n'était peut-être pas au courant pour la véritable identité de Kylo Ren. Ni même qu'il existait.

« J'ai le cristal. Il me faut un sabre laser. »

La femme hocha alors lentement la tête tandis que Ren récupérait la pierre protégée par un tissu épais qu'elle accepta avec douceur. Puis, elle leur fit signe de la suivre.

« Ton sabre a-t-il été détruit dans une durant bataille, mon enfant ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec intérêt maternel.

« Non, son cristal a été remplacé. »

La dame de Dantooine déposa le cristal protégé sur une table en verre avec délicatesse pour ensuite lever son regard affectueux vers Ren qui n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on le détaille ainsi. Peut-être en avait-il trop dit ? Mais si la vieille femme comprit de quoi voulait parler Ren, elle ne le montra pas.

« Et je ne l'ai plus, de toute manière, » renchérit rapidement Ren en sachant son bien précieux toujours entre les mains de la Résistance.

Son interlocutrice hocha donc la tête, mais ne baissa pas son regard, semblant examiner avec chagrin contrôlé la cicatrice qui ornait le visage de Ren.

« Mon enfant, je sens une grande souffrance. Tu ne devrais pas continuer dans la voie que tu croyais être la bonne. »

BB-8 restait silencieux, comme s'il avait coupé son souffle bien qu'il ne respirait pas. Kylo Ren demeura interdit, ne sachant réellement ce que pouvait percevoir la vieille femme en lui. Il ne voulait pas avoir d'autres problèmes.

« J'ai choisi une autre voie, » finit alors par dire Kylo Ren en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers le robot à ses pieds.

Le robot en question sembla le regarder curieusement, et bipa assez bas, mais d'un ton joyeux. Le visage de la vieille dame quant à lui s'éclaira à nouveau et elle hocha la tête tout en reportant son regard vers le travail qui lui était destiné. Elle retira le tissu marron pour y dévoiler un cristal étincelant.

BB-8 émit un sifflement doucereux, et Ren lui asséna un faible coup de pied le défendant d'en dire plus.

« C'est un très bon choix, » sourit la vieille dame en caressant alors la pierre, avec nostalgie évidente.

Ren était sûr qu'elle savait quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à la cerner et ça le frustrait énormément. Même sa Force ne pouvait percevoir clairement ses émotions.

« Je suppose que tu veux garder le même aspect du sabre que tu avais par le passé, » lui dit alors la dame qui semblait aussi se rappeler de son choix.

« Oui. Un sabre avec une garde. »

Mais les yeux de Ren restaient plongés avec tristesse à l'intérieur du cristal positionné dans les mains de cette petite dame. Le vert de la pierre brillait avec force dans ses yeux ternes.

Après tout, il s'agissait de la couleur préférée de Poe Dameron.

_-''-_

Sabre laser achevé, habitation précaire trouvée dans un petit village excentré et sympathique et routine apposée, Kylo Ren se tenait dorénavant face à un petit amas de pierres à l'entrée d'une prairie éclairé par le soleil chaud d'été. BB-8 était à quelques mètres de lui, laissant à l'autre homme un peu d'intimité.

Une croix de fortune était plantée au milieu des pierres blanches, et deux mots avaient été gravés avec précision. _Poe Dameron_.

Il était temps de faire son deuil. Ren ne pouvait pas supporter plus d'avoir la pensée que le corps de Poe n'avait pas été retrouvé, peut-être atomisé, exterminé, coupé en morceaux, perdu à jamais. Ainsi, avec l'aide de BB-8, il avait opté pour cette petite tombe.

« Je suis pathétique, » dit alors Ren après un instant de lourd silence, le vent caressant avec douceur son visage meurtri. « J'étais voué à l'échec depuis le début. Et voilà où j'en suis maintenant. Banni des deux côtés. »

Ses poings se serrèrent, et il baissa la tête, ne pouvant supporter plus la contemplation de cette tombe. Son cœur lui faisait si mal. Trop mal.

« Je regrette de t'avoir laissé quitter cette pièce. Je regrette de ne pas avoir réussi à ouvrir les yeux à temps. »

Plaquant une main contre son crâne pour l'aider à canaliser cette douleur ardente, Ren serra les dents, laissant finalement ses larmes couler. Pour une dernière fois.

« Je regrette que tu nous aies quittés en ayant la conviction que j'étais-… »

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase et secoua la tête lentement, souhaitant chasser tous ces sombres regrets.

« Bref… J'espère que d'où tu es, la vie te sourit. »

Ses yeux rougis de larmes se portèrent vers le ciel dégagé, comme pour faire en sorte que ses paroles aient plus d'impact. Comme si elles pouvaient atteindre Poe quelque part.

« Et sache une chose. Si je vis encore à ce jour. C'est pour _toi_. »

 _Pour te montrer que je suis quelqu'un d'autre. Pas Ben Solo. Ni Kylo Ren._

_-''-_

« Le leader des Chevaliers de Ren est prêt à prendre place. »

Snoke faisait face aux Chevaliers debout au milieu de cette salle sombre et oppressante, aux immenses statues de pierre qui semblaient les observer de haut. Chacun portait une cape noire, capuche sur le crâne, de manière à ne pas distinguer leur visage. La Force puissante et sombre semblait entourer l'homme au nom de Snoke, aussi pâle qu'un mort, mais ceci semblait ne pas dérouter les Chevaliers ici présents.

« Sauf votre respect, vous aviez parlé d'une épreuve avant qu'il ne puisse intégrer finalement cette place, » fit une voix féminine émanant d'une capuche.

Snoke figea sa marche lente et répétitive, pour ensuite dévoiler un sourire perfide aux dents parfaitement blanches, contraste étonnant avec le reste de la pièce.

« Cette épreuve, il l'achèvera. J'ai entière confiance en lui. Il est _parfait_. »

La voix était sèche. Forte mais aussi presque émerveillée par un chef-d'œuvre qu'il avait mis du temps à concevoir. Ça avait été long, difficile mais le résultat en avait valu la peine et ne pouvait qu'annoncer de bonnes nouvelles pour leurs idéaux.

« Il vient tout juste de partir, » reprit-il avec satisfaction évidente. « Le nouveau départ commence. »

_-''-_

Les mois étaient passés sans que Ren ne puisse véritablement voir le temps s'écouler. En réalité, il ne savait plus vraiment depuis combien de temps il était sur Dantooine, excentré de la population en journée, regagnant sa maison exigüe le soir au fin fond d'un village sans problème.

Les journées étaient calmes, et Kylo Ren pratiquaient de longues méditations qui lui permettaient d'y voir plus clair, de chasser son passé, faire son deuil et se concentrer sur son présent. Sans réellement savoir vers quelle voie il se dirigeait, Ren regagnait peu à peu une certaine harmonie avec le monde qui l'entourait, et une lumière nouvelle s'offrait à lui, apaisant son esprit, sans pour autant récupérer le nom de Ben Solo.

Ses entrainements quand à eux étaient rudes et éreintants. BB-8 le laissait faire sans broncher, l'accompagnait partout, et l'aidait dans diverses tâches. Ren s'était finalement habitué à la présence de ce droïde à ses côtés malgré quelques souvenirs difficiles qui remontaient à la surface par moments.

Il ne se mêlait jamais à la population, n'ayant jamais été très sociable par le passé, mais se risquait parfois à rentrer dans un bar quelconque pour écouter quelques conversations, à l'affut des moindres informations concernant le Premier Ordre ou la Résistance. Mais visiblement, les deux camps étaient toujours en train de jouer à la guerre, et n'avaient pas le temps de le rechercher. De plus, Dantooine était bien trop grande et excentrée, un avantage pour Ren.

Parfois, il s'asseyait dans l'herbe en tailleur, fermait les yeux, et réfléchissait à son futur, se demandant bien quel était finalement son objectif. Mais pour le moment, il voulait devenir encore plus fort, chasser ses émotions et trouver une certaine paix en son âme. Et ses propres méditations au sein des forêts sacrées étaient un baume pour lui. Dans ces moments-là, BB-8 restait en retrait, observant Kylo Ren avec insistance, se remémorant les traits de Ben Solo.

Mais un jour, quelque chose vint briser sa routine. À tout jamais.

Lui et BB-8 étaient sur le chemin du retour pour rentrer dans leur chaume, souhaitant se glisser rapidement sous les couettes chaudes et rejoindre les bras de Morphée pour un repos bien mérité. La neige tombait avec douceur entre les arbres sans feuilles qui peuplaient ce vaste bois semi éclairé par le soleil qui se couchait au loin.

Et quelque chose attira l'attention de BB-8 qui scanna l'endroit et se mit à rouler à travers les branches nues, quittant le champ visuel de Ren.

L'ancien apprenti de Snoke fronça les sourcils, soudain alerte, mais sa Force ne détectait rien d'anormal. Il accéléra tout de même le pas pour rejoindre le droïde.

Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsqu'il gravit un talus de feuille morte et racines épaisse pour tomber sur une cavité dans le sol, là où était installé un vaisseau sombre et luisant. Les rayons rouges émanant de l'œil de BB-8 éclairaient la carcasse parfaite de cet engin qui ressemblait en tout point à un X-Wing de couleur noire. Peut-être un peu plus petit, donc plus maniable. Jamais Ren n'avait vu un vaisseau comme celui-ci.

En jetant un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui, Ren s'approcha du vaisseau et déposa sa main nue contre la peinture brillante, comme pour examiner la texture de celui-ci. BB-8 bipa alors pour annoncer qu'il n'y avait personne dans l'engin.

« Pourquoi avoir atterri ici ? » lâcha Ren avec hébétude en contournant le vaisseau, ses doigts glissant toujours contre le fer protecteur de l'engin. « Au milieu de nulle part. Dans ce moyen de locomotion presque sportif ? »

Nul doute que l'engin était cher, et surement pas laissé à l'abandon, celui-ci étant en parfait état. BB-8 suivit les pas de Ren, réfléchissant lui aussi à ce mystère.

« Toutes personnes anatomiquement constituées d'organes et d'esprit lucide ou non laisse une marque, une trace, détecté comme un signal. La personne qui est venue à bord de ce vaisseau doit donc être un droïde ou une machine. »

Le nouveau compagnon de Ren siffla en signe d'acquiescement, ayant fini par en apprendre davantage sur le pouvoir de Ren résidant dans la Force. Et ceci soulevait d'autres questions bien que le droïde semblait visiblement heureux de peut-être pouvoir rencontrer un autre ami robotique.

Mais ceci préoccupa tout de même l'ancien Jedi qui ne cessait de chercher des yeux le moindre indice. Il devait s'agir d'un droïde ou robot puissant, car Ren pouvait pressentir la signature de certains droïdes, comme BB-8 par exemple.

Se penchant pour passer sous le vaisseau et peut-être en apprendre davantage, les yeux de Ren croisèrent un logo rougeâtre incrusté dans la peinture poli du vaisseau équivoque. Et son cœur rata un battement alors qu'il se redressait avec vigueur, manquant de se cogner le crâne contre le métal glacial.

« Le Premier Ordre. »

Mais sa voix alarmée mourut dans le fond de la gorge alors qu'il se retournait vivement vers les arbres dans le lointain, cherchant frénétiquement la moindre menace des yeux, à travers la neige fine. À ses mots, BB-8 eut comme un hoquet de surprise tout en roulant juste derrière Ren afin de se protéger d'un éventuel danger.

Le signe du Premier Ordre placé sur ce vaisseau indiquait on ne peut plus clairement qu'un membre de ce groupe était sur cette planète. Surement à sa recherche. Et certainement loin de vouloir être pacifiste envers lui. Ren se souvint des paroles de son père lui assurant que le Premier Ordre le considérait comme coupable de la destruction de leur arme chérie. De plus, Snoke cherchait un nouveau leader pour les Chevalier. Cependant, techniquement parlant, selon la coutume des Chevaliers de Ren, pour remplacer l'un des membres, et surtout le chef, il fallait que la vie du précédent ait quitté ce monde.

Kylo Ren n'était plus vraiment très rassuré. Surtout sachant qu'il n'avait pas été en mesure de détecter la présence de cet inconnu qui était arrivé à bord de ce vaisseau de luxe.

« BB-8, scanne l'endroit. Dis-moi si tu trouves une forme de vie quelconque… » annonça Ren sans bouger, jambes écartées, penché quelque peu en avant pour se parer à n'importe quel type d'attaque.

Le droïde ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et un rayon rouge traversa l'espace en face d'eux, cherchant un potentiel ennemi. Ren quant à lui récupéra avec précaution le sabre laser accroché à sa ceinture, mais ne l'activa pas, plissant les yeux pour mieux voir à travers la neige qui devenait plus forte. Il lui semblait sentir quelque chose pourtant. Quelque chose d'instinctif, loin de la Force. Un frisson étrange parcourut son échine alors qu'il fit un pas devant lui, les feuilles mortes craquant avec angoisse sous son poids.

Soudain BB-8 bipa bien plus fort alors que le scanneur venait de pivoter vers l'arrière, et à la vue de la panique dans le ton du droïde, Ren fit volte-face, activant son sabre laser qui grésilla avec puissance.

Et là, un homme se tenait, debout sur le vaisseau près du cockpit, une jambe en avant pour soupeser son poids, se tenant droit et fièrement, les surplombant du regard. Kylo Ren ne fit aucun geste, examinant l'inconnu de ses yeux noirs avec méfiance.

Le textile de son uniforme de pilote était d'une noirceur sans pareille, impeccablement propre tout comme le vaisseau sous ses pieds. Son casque luisait à la lumière du soleil couchant, empêchant quiconque de voir le visage qui se cachait là-dessous. Son accoutrement était bien plus complexe et oppressant que n'importe quel autre sous-fifre pilote du Premier Ordre. Cette personne faisait horriblement contraste avec la neige parfaite qui tombait en silence.

BB-8 roula contre la jambe de Ren, n'aimant pas cet homme, alors que l'ancien Jedi essayait de percevoir quelque chose à travers les verres teintés de noir qui barraient le regard de l'inconnu. Mais rien à faire, la Force ne permettait pas de le détecter.

« T'es quoi au juste ? » largua soudain Ren en faisant tournoyer une fois son sabre vert entre ses doigts, dévoilant à son adversaire sa dextérité sans pareille. « Un automate surpuissant, un joujou conçut par le Premier Ordre envoyé ici pour me ramener ? »

L'homme se redressa alors, écartant un peu les jambes, plaçant ses mains derrière son dos, ayant pour but de dominer l'ancien Jedi à ses pieds. Puis, une voix lourde et grave s'éleva :

« Je ne suis pas une machine loin de là. Je saigne comme tous. Mon cœur bat. Mon esprit et mon âme sont juste _parfaits_. »

Kylo Ren resta silencieux un instant, étonné par l'intonation si profonde de cette voix qui ne pouvait en effet, ne pas appartenir à un robot malgré l'altération du ton de l'inconnu surement dû à un transformateur de voix. Mais ce qui était plus préoccupant, c'était l'impossibilité de Ren à pouvoir pénétrer cet esprit et à ressentir sa présence. Même un Jedi expérimenté ne pouvait devenir invisible comme ceci. Pas aux yeux de Ren.

« Et contrairement à ce que tu as dit, Solo, je ne viens pas ici pour te ramener. Mais pour te tuer. »

Ignorant l'appellation de son ancien nom, Ren recula d'un pas, prêt à mettre à profit sa nouvelle formation pour éliminer ce gêneur.

« Quel est le nom de celui que j'aurais le plaisir de tuer aujourd'hui ? » demanda alors fermement Ren en défiant l'autre homme du regard.

« Azaé Ren. Leader des Chevaliers de Ren. »

Suite à ses mots, le prénommé Azae récupéra un cylindre métallique dissimulé dans l'une des poches positionnée sur son torse, et sans crier gare, y activa une lame rouge sang. Un sabre laser.

* * *

 _Hummmm. Qui est cet homme ?_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **Azaé Ren**_


	4. Azaé Ren

_-''-_  
Chapitre 4  
 **Azaé Ren**  
_-''-_

 _« Quel est le nom de celui que j'aurais le plaisir de tuer aujourd'hui ? » demanda alors fermement Ren en défiant l'autre homme du regard._

 _« Azaé Ren. Leader des Chevaliers de Ren. »_

 _Suite à ses mots, le prénommé Azae récupéra un cylindre métallique dissimulé dans l'une des poches positionnée sur son torse, et sans crier gare, y activa une lame rouge sang. Un sabre laser._

Était-il un Jedi ? Ren ne ressentait aucune Force chez lui, ni même autour de lui. Et lorsque l'autre homme sauta avec agilité du vaisseau pour faire rencontrer avec puissance sa lame contre celle de Ren, l'ancien Jedi comprit que son adversaire n'était pas un utilisateur de la Force. Une chance.

BB-8 siffla de peur et recula de quelques mètres, n'osant intervenir dans un combat qu'il prédisait monumental.

Kylo Ren riposta avec ardeur, souhaitant montrer au Premier Ordre qu'il était loin de se laisser faire. Bien que l'état invisible de cet homme fût préoccupant, Ren ne se laissa pas déstabiliser et se défendit sans difficulté contre lui. N'ayant aucune emprise pour bloquer le corps de son adversaire qui se révélait être pourtant féroce en adresse, Ren utilisait son pouvoir pour rendre ses coup plus tenaces.

La neige se fit plus forte, et Kylo Ren prenait de l'assurance contre son ennemi, BB-8 pouvait clairement le constater et en fut soulagé. La colère de Ren quant à elle s'intensifiait de seconde en seconde, repensant à la raison de la mort de Poe. Tué par le Premier Ordre. Peut-être était-ce lui qui s'était chargé du cas de Poe Dameron ?

À cette pensée, Kylo Ren serra les dents si fort que la douleur irradia sa mâchoire alors qu'il porta un coup herculéen contre la lame rouge qui vibra dangereusement. Azaé reculait encore, et finalement, c'était presque _trop_ facile.

Mais avant que ce petit détail ne puisse effleurer l'esprit de Ren flouté par sa rage, un ricanement se fit entendre, provenant de l'intérieur du masque presque effrayant de son adversaire.

« Crois-tu que je n'ai pas préparé un peu le terrain avant que tu ne viennes jusqu'ici ? » rit-il sombrement en dégageant sa lame.

Mais il était trop tard, Kylo Ren sentit un courant électrique parcourir tous ses muscles, déclenché par un piège posé au sol par son ennemi un peu plus tôt. La peine vive et désagréable le fit gémir de douleur alors que ses genoux regagnaient le sol, pratiquement paralysé par ce drôle de champ électrique qui parcourait tout son corps.

Tressautant, il finit par rencontrer totalement le sol en lâchant un faible couinement étouffé, son sabre laser quittant la paume de sa main. BB-8 siffla de colère en surgissant de son arbre, mais le pilote habillé en noir pointa le robot du bout de son sabre rouge et le droïde qui se figea net.

« Tu t'approches, droïde, tu finiras comme ton maître. »

Les chocs électriques s'affaiblissaient, mais la douleur restait intenable alors que les faibles gémissements rauques et étouffés de Ren parvenaient jusqu'aux circuits de BB-8 chagriné par son impuissance. Poe était déjà parti, Ben ne pouvait pas non plus s'offrir le luxe de le quitter lui aussi !

Ren s'était fait avoir, emporté par sa colère, insufflé par un esprit de vengeance sombre et démangeant. Avec difficulté il leva son visage tordu de douleur et tendu par l'électricité paralysante vers l'homme debout en face de lui. Celui-ci désactiva pourtant son sabre rouge, et s'accroupit à sa hauteur, semblant le fixer à travers son casque lourd de pilote.

« Snoke m'a ordonné de voir dans tes yeux la vie t'être arrachée, » annonça l'homme d'une voix plate et angoissante.

Alors que la main gantée de l'inconnu agrippa le cou pâle et dégagé de Ren, l'ancien Jedi lâcha un cri sourd et en appela à toute sa Force. Son âme toute entière hurla, se déchira, cherchant toute la Force possible pour repousser son adversaire.

Ses yeux se fermèrent, pour rencontrer de magnifiques paysages déjà foulés, des personnes qu'ils avaient aimées, des sourires échangés, des rires. Mais aussi une noirceur. Une colère. Des cris, des pleurs, de la souffrance, de la lumière, des rictus, des frissons, de la passion, de l'hésitation, de l'appréhension. De la joie. De la peur. Un visage en particulier. Poe.

Il sentit ses muscles se déchirer, se tordre, et tout son corps lui répondit enfin alors qu'il s'extirpa violemment de la poigne douloureuse du membre du Premier Ordre pour ensuite le pousser en arrière, un cri de rage retentissant derrière cette action, se répercutant tout autour, atténué par la neige douce.

L'homme tomba en arrière, son crâne rencontrant un tronc d'arbre mort derrière lui, fissurant en partie le verre teinté du casque sans pour autant dévoiler son visage. Ren ne perdit pas de temps et se jeta sur lui pour le frapper avec son coude, ignorant la douleur de tous ses membres.

BB-8 suivait la bataille avec angoisse, et s'élança pour récupérer le sabre qu'avait lâché l'autre homme suite au coup qu'il s'était pris. Alors que le Chevalier de Ren répliqua aux coups de Kylo, le droïde attrapa l'arme éteinte à l'aide d'une pince pour le dissimuler sous sa coque. Et lorsqu'il leva à nouveau son unique œil vers les deux hommes en pleine bataille, il n'eut le temps que de les voir tomber sur le côté pour s'engouffrer dans la rivière profonde qui brodait le bois gelé.

Le corps endolori de Ren rencontra avec torpeur l'eau glaciale de la rivière aux courants violents, et ses poumons crièrent rapidement pour de l'oxygène. Lorsqu'il regagna la surface, haletant, il ne fut pas long à s'extirper de l'eau et rejoindre la rive tout en lâchant un râle de douleur, se laissant tomber sur le dos suite à ce brusque changement de température qui avait irradié ses muscles déjà endommagés par le piège de l'autre homme.

Puis, il se redressa sur ses coudes, cherchant des yeux son adversaire qui sortit alors de l'eau un peu plus tard que lui pour se laisser tomber sur les genoux à quelques mètres, tâtonnant frénétiquement son casque brisé qui avait dû y introduire de l'eau.

BB-8 récupéra alors le sabre de Ren au milieu des feuilles mortes pour empêcher son ennemi de le lui soutirer. Puis, il entreprit une marche rapide jusqu'à la rivière, mais BB-8 se figea, et un sifflement d'horreur s'échappa de ses circuits en panique.

Kylo Ren toujours assis à même le sol, ses bras soupesant le poids de son dos, était resté à observer l'autre homme qui retirait son casque avec colère et agitation. Le casque noir avait roulé sur le sol en laissant échapper quelques fluides gelés. Et une peau bronzée s'était dévoilée.

La neige s'était calmée et tomba en douceur contre le visage de Kylo Ren. Celui-ci demeura immobile. Terrifié parce que ses yeux venaient de rencontrer. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, mais il était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, paralysé et estomaqué. Son cœur se serra et tout son être hurlait un prénom en particulier.

« P-… Poe… ? »

Sa voix était un murmure déboussolé emporté par le vent. L'homme à la peau bronzée et aux cheveux noirs se retourna vers Ren, le fixant d'un regard incroyablement froid et vide.

Nul doute. Il s'agissait bien de Poe Dameron, Ren en aurait mis sa tête à couper. Il reconnaissait parfaitement son visage, ses cheveux, mais aussi, l'une de ses mimiques boudeuse. Ses mèches noires étaient elles aussi trempées, et certaines mèches barraient son front, remémorant à Ren de lointains souvenirs les concernant.

« Poe… Comment-… ? »

Mais Ren ne pouvait pas clarifier plus ses questions, totalement égaré, sa voix étranglée bien trop coincée dans le fond de sa gorge sèche.

« J'ignore qui est ce Poe. Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, mon nom est Azaé. »

Le ton froid et dur frappa de plein fouet Ren qui reconnaissait pourtant parfaitement la voix de Poe. Désarmé, Kylo se leva maladroitement, examinant le presque fantôme de la tête aux pieds.

« Tu-… Tu es censé être mort ! Qu'est-ce que le Premier Ordre t'a fait ?! »

Une rage et un chagrin inimaginable émanèrent de Ren qui ignora royalement que ses yeux laissaient dorénavant échapper de lourdes larmes. Il le savait. Il s'agissait de Poe. Un Poe totalement inconnu.

Ren avait pourtant réussi à faire son deuil. Réussi à passer à autre chose sans pour autant oublier Poe. Et voilà qu'il revenait sous une autre identité. Celle de Chevalier de Ren.

« Le Premier Ordre n'a rien fait. Snoke m'a entraîné, c'est tout, » répliqua le nouveau Chevalier en abaissant sa main vers sa ceinture.

Kylo Ren n'en croyait pas un traître mot, et avec colère sourde il leva sa main vers Poe sous le nom d'Azaé pour retirer le blaster que voulait attraper son adversaire, afin de le jeter loin derrière dans la forêt à l'aide de sa Force.

« BB-8 ! » appela alors Ren en tirant par la suite son bras vers le droïde en retrait, visiblement toujours choqué par le retour de son maître.

Le droïde bipa plaintivement en ouvrant une petite cavité de sa coque pour y sortir le sabre de Ren précieusement conservé. L'arme se mit ensuite à voler avec rapidité jusqu'à rencontrer avec force la paume de Kylo. Le nouveau Chevalier plissa les yeux, méfiant mais ne recula pas pour autant lorsque Kylo Ren se jeta presque contre lui, plaquant ses mains contre ses épaules carrées.

« Ton nom est Poe Dameron ! » hurla Kylo Ren avec désespoir évident, secouant l'ancien Poe entre ses mains. « Le meilleur pilote de la Résistance ! Tu m'entends ?! Tu n'es pas un Chevalier de Ren ! On t'a lavé le cerveau ! »

Mais Poe demeura imperturbable, fixant Ren droit dans les yeux. L'ancien Jedi n'osait imaginer ce qui lui était arrivé, ne reconnaissant plus l'aura de son ancien ami et petit copain. C'était comme si Poe en face de lui n'existait même pas, et pourtant, Ren sentait la chaleur de Poe entre ses doigts malgré la fraicheur et l'humidité de ses habits lourds.

« Rappelle-toi ! » l'implora Ren d'une voix brisée. « Tu étais un leader d'escadron ! Leia Organa te vénérait ! BB-8 était ton droïde ! Oui, ce droïde là-bas ! Et toi et moi on-… »

Mais la voix de Ren se coupa, cherchant le moindre indice d'émotion dans le regard glacial de Poe rivé sur lui qui n'opposa aucune résistance. BB-8 roula jusqu'à eux, bipant tristement à l'égard de son ancien maître qui ne daigna pas baisser son regard vers lui. Ren quant à lui prit une mine presque horrifiée, ses doigts serrant plus fort les épaules de Poe.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de notre passé ensemble ? »

Cette question sonnant presque comme une affirmation déchira le cœur de Ren alors que le droïde scannait son maître activement pour comprendre ce qui clochait. Voyant que Poe ne semblait pas prendre en compte ses dires suppliant, l'ex-Jedi serra la mâchoire et plaqua violemment une de ses paumes de main contre le front de Poe, pour ensuite fermer les yeux et essayer de forcer un passage dans son esprit. Son autre main endiguait l'épaule de Poe pour l'empêcher de reculer alors que celui-ci avait entouré le poignet de Ren pour essayer de s'extirper de ce toucher incroyablement chaud.

BB-8 remarqua avec effroi que du sang s'échappait maintenant du nez de Kylo Ren visiblement concentré pleinement sur sa Force pour trouver une brèche dans l'esprit de Poe Dameron. Ça avait été si simple dans le Finalizer, Poe n'étant pas entrainé pour ce genre de torture ni même un utilisateur de la Force.

Soudain, quelque chose se brisa, et Ren s'introduit dans un noir infini. Une pénombre maladive et oppressante. Ren étouffait, et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Alors qu'une goutte de sang rencontra la neige parfaite à ses pieds, Kylo Ren retira rudement sa main comme si ce contact l'avait brûlé et il recula d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi.

Tel un animal apeuré, Ren se mit à comprendre. L'esprit de Poe Dameron était noir. Il avait été vidé de tous souvenirs. Toutes émotions. Son esprit était _parfait_ pour Snoke. L'esprit bienveillant de Poe Dameron avait disparu à tout jamais.

« NON ! » hurla soudain Kylo Ren en plaquant sa seconde main contre sa paume encore tremblante.

Poe Dameron ne se souvenait plus de rien. Il était éteint. BB-8 recula d'effroi, produisant une certaine distance entre Poe et Ren.

« On… On s'aimait POE ! ON _S'AIMAIT_ ! »

Son cri désespéré résonna tout autour de lui alors que la folie semblait gagner tout son être. Snoke aurait dû tuer Poe. Ce qu'il avait fait là était bien pire que tout ce à quoi aurait pu s'imaginer Kylo Ren. Il l'avait tué de la pire de la manière. Le nouveau Chevalier ne sourcilla pas, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrir :

« C'est bon, tu as fini ? »

Sa voix sans vie électrisa le corps tout entier de Ren. Cette douleur était finalement bien pire que celle infligée un peu plus tôt par son piège. Oui, _sans vie_. L'homme en face de Kylo Ren était un fantôme. Il était presque irréel. Snoke en avait fait son jouet. Et il avait réussi à produire un soldat intouchable.

Ren récupéra à nouveau son arme d'une main tremblante, ses yeux étaient tout aussi rougis que la lame rougeâtre du sabre de Poe. Mais Ren n'activa pas son arme, même s'il savait pertinemment quelle était la meilleure chose à faire. Il devait tuer Poe une bonne fois pour toutes. L'homme que lui et BB-8 connaissaient n'était plus le même. Il était _mort_.

Cependant, l'esprit de Ren était trop flouté par sa tristesse et sa douce folie qu'il ne sentit pas Poe Dameron revenir vers lui pour lui arracher le sabre inactif des mains. Kylo Ren tenta de riposter, soudain réveillé de sa torpeur, mais il était trop tard. Lorsque BB-8 sifflait avec désespoir en se jetant contre les jambes de Poe pour le déstabiliser, la lame verte brilla intensément dans le regard noir du nouveau Chevalier. Cette même lame qui traversa le corps de Kylo Ren dont le sang vint tâcher le sol blanchâtre qui les entourait.

Quand Poe retira la lame verte avec force, sans hésitation aucune, le dos de Kylo Ren rencontra le sol dans un bruit sourd. Mais étrangement, Poe n'avait pas apposé un coup directement mortel, et Ren gémit de douleur pressant ses mains contre la plaie abdominale, essayant en vain d'arrêter le saignement.

Poe repoussa brutalement BB-8 qui envoyait de violente décharge électrique dans ses jambes, et le droïde percuta une souche d'arbre avec dureté, puis il désactiva la lame verte, et jeta le sabre au sol, au milieu de la neige et du sang.

Quelle ironie. Poe Dameron l'avait pratiquement tué avec sa propre arme Jedi. De couleur verte. Couleur choisie pour Poe.

« TUE-MOI ! » hurla soudain Ren entre deux souffles rauques, redressant sa tête pour jeter un coup d'œil vers Poe qui commençait à s'éloigner sans même un regard.

Son travail était fini. Kylo Ren allait mourir d'hémorragie ou de fatigue, sous tout ce froid et cette perte de sang importante. Mais Ren ne voulait pas s'arrêter là. Malgré la douleur et la tristesse qui accablait tout son être, il renchérit de plus belle.

« Tue-moi et montre-moi que tu en es capable ! Directement ! Montre-moi que tu n'es pas le Poe Dameron que je connais ! »

Poe s'arrêta finalement, toujours de dos, surement poussé par une certaine fierté que Snoke avait aimé garder pour Poe. Le souffle de Ren était fort, bien plus fort que le vent glacial qui paralysait ses membres douloureux.

« Tu as raison… » dit finalement Poe en tournant légèrement la tête vers Ren derrière lui. « J'ai presque failli désobéir à Snoke. Après tout, je dois te voir mourir sous mes yeux. »

Kylo Ren déglutit alors que Poe revenait sur ses pas avec résolution et qu'il se plaça ensuite sur lui pour agripper directement son cou alors que Ren lâchait un cri étouffé. Oui, cet homme était décidé à le tuer. Cet homme n'était plus Poe. Il fallait se faire raison.

« Je t'ai aussi aimé ! » s'exclama la voix étranglée de Ren alors qu'il tentait de garder les yeux ouverts directement dardés vers ceux de Poe. « Mais c'était Poe Dameron ! Et tu l'as TUÉ ! »

Des larmes chaudes vinrent rejoindre la neige et le sang lorsque l'esprit de Ben Solo ne fut plus que du noir, et que tout semblait s'effacer autour de lui.

Alors que la pression autour de son cou semblait avoir diminué.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _Ben Solo scrutait le radioréveil clignotant qui annonçait l'écoulement lent et silencieux des secondes du temps qui passait, plongé dans de bien lointaines pensées. Ses pupilles profondes brillaient d'une petite lueur rougeâtre apportée par la couleur de cet engin du diable qui faisait à tous prendre conscience que le temps ne s'arrêtait pas et qu'il filait aussi vite que le vent. Ben Solo sentait que s'il lâchait des yeux l'horloge numérique, les secondes défileraient encore plus vite, et l'heure d'un départ qu'il appréhendait arriverait bien plus rapidement._

 _Le second garçon âgé d'à peine vingt ans enfilait ses bottes avec détermination bien que son esprit ne suivait pas réellement la tâche, celui-ci jetant parfois des coups d'œil furtif vers Ben Solo assis sur le bord de leur lit commun. Mais le Jedi était bien trop absorbé par l'heure qu'indiquait son réveil pour remarquer quoi que ce soit._

 _Lorsqu'il finit par enfiler sa veste orange pour ensuite zipper la fermeture jusqu'en haut, l'homme à la peau dorée se retourna vers celui à la peau plus pâle et prit une longue inspiration, semblant hésiter à parler._

 _« Il va être l'heure, » remarqua-t-il alors après avoir finalement brisé le silence pesant de la pièce._

 _Ben quitta enfin des yeux l'horloge silencieuse pour plonger son regard dans celui de son amant, lui dévoilant un regard anxieux. Ça l'avait toujours été lorsque son compagnon partait dans l'espace, loin de lui, même s'il s'agissait de mission de routine. Seulement, jamais il ne lui en avait parlé directement, ayant une certaine fierté qui lui interdisait de dévoiler trop ses sentiments. Il avait appris à agir ainsi avec le temps et les injustices qui lui avaient été faites._

 _« Je reviens dans une semaine, ça ne sera pas long, » lui affirma-t-il en se penchant pour récupérer un sac à dos usé échoué au pied du lit. « Je vais essayer de te ramener un petit souvenir, comme la dernière fois. »_

 _Instinctivement, les yeux du Jedi se figèrent sur une petite pierre rouge terre placée fièrement près d'un tas de livre contre l'étagère derrière son amant. Cadeau qu'il lui avait fait après un voyage d'un mois entier au fin fond de l'univers pour un entrainement autour d'un champ d'astéroïdes._

 _« Je ne veux pas de cadeaux. Je veux seulement te voir rentrer en vie, Poe, » lâcha finalement Ben Solo d'une voix qu'il maudit aussitôt suite à son intonation trop rauque qui trahissait le début de son chagrin à le voir partir._

 _Poe Dameron pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, sourcils froncés, dérouté par les paroles de son compagnon. Jamais il n'avait paru si triste quant à son départ. Certes, Poe avait toujours senti le Jedi devenir morose quelques heures avant ses escapades, mais aujourd'hui, il s'agissait d'un sentiment tout autre que même sa Force ne pouvait pas cacher._

 _De ce fait, Poe déposa aussitôt son sac et s'installa doucement près de Ben sur le lit, refusant de partir en le laissant ainsi._

 _« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, » lui fit Poe en déposant une main chaude contre son épaule._

 _Ben détourna les yeux, ignorant la question de son petit ami, mais la poigne contre son épaule se fit plus forte._

 _« Ben, » insista le jeune pilote en le secouant un peu, tentant de capter son regard fuyant._

 _L'intimité douce et intime dans lequel étaient tombés les deux jeunes hommes brisa la défense de Ben qui poussa un long soupir. Poe était bien la seule personne devant laquelle il laissait tomber le masque qu'il s'était forgé avec le temps._

 _« Tes voyages me font peur, » expliqua Ben en fixant le sol avec insistance, perdu dans de lointaines pensées._

 _Le pouce de Poe se mit à dessiner de doux cercle contre son épaule, caressant la peau pâle du Jedi à travers le tissu du débardeur blanc qu'il portait appartenant au pilote._

 _« Ce ne sont pas des missions difficiles, je t'assure, » affirma Poe avec conviction, se penchant en avant pour chercher son regard. « Ce qui est arrivé à Karé le mois dernier avait été une malchance et une erreur de sa part, jamais ça ne se reproduira. Et puis elle va bien mieux maintenant. »_

 _À vrai dire, Ben Solo se fichait bien de cette femme au nom de Karé, grande amie de Poe. Mais il n'en dit pas un mot alors qu'il se mordait fermement la langue pour ne pas dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait plus tard._

 _« C'est sans danger, Ben. Aucune raison de t'inquiéter, je serais de retour dans une petite semaine. »_

 _« Sais-tu que je ne passe pas une seule seconde sans m'inquiéter à ton sujet lorsque tu pars comme ça ? » reprit Ben sans oser le regarder en face tout en s'arrachant nerveusement la peau autour de ses ongles. « La Galaxie n'est pas sûre. Les menaces sont partout et lorsque tu rejoindras la Résistance comme tu souhaites le faire, la mort sera à tes trousses. »_

 _La main de Poe saisit fermement le poignet de Ben pour lui intimer d'arrêter ses gestes nerveux, et lui permit ainsi de capter à nouveau son regard bouleversé par de sombres pensées._

 _« Ma vie ne s'arrêtera pas tout de suite, Ben. La route est longue, et je souhaite mettre à profit mes compétences de pilote pour aider notre monde. Je suis déterminé à ne pas mourir tout de suite. »_

 _« Ta détermination ne te sauvera pas éternellement ! » s'exclama vivement Ben en se levant abruptement afin de se diriger vers le fond de la pièce._

 _Plaquant ses mains vivement contre ses bras comme pour se renfermer dans une coquille, loin de ces visions, Ben baissa sa tête en avant, ne voulant continuer cette conversation. Mais ce ne fut pas l'avis de Poe qui se leva lui aussi en scrutant son compagnon à travers le miroir qui faisait face au Jedi._

 _« Bon sang, Ben ! Je te dis que tout va bien se passer ! Ce ne sont que des entrainements ! »_

 _« Lorsque ton retour approche, je redoute sans cesse que tes amis ne me ramènent ton cadavre tout en me racontant les dernières paroles que tu as dites avant de mourir, » cingla Ben en levant un regard froid en direction du miroir pour y apercevoir l'incrédulité naissante chez le pilote._

 _« Et moi ! » s'exclama Poe en plaquant la paume de sa main contre son torse pour appuyer ses dires. « Crois-tu que je ne pense pas la même chose lorsque tu pars t'entrainer avec ton oncle et les autres Jedi ?! »_

 _Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour du plus jeune de prendre un air dérouté, tout en se retournant vers lui, sourcil arqué._

 _« Ça n'a strictement rien à voir, » répliqua celui-ci avec acerbité. « Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive avec ces guignols ? La seule mort qui puisse s'offrir à moi là-bas, c'est durant un repas alors que j'aurais avalé de travers ! »_

 _« Et quand tu iras en bataille comme tous les autres grands Jedi avant toi, la mort aussi sera à tes trousses. »_

 _L'irritation de Ben Solo était palpable, Poe pouvait très clairement le sentir, mais il resta calme. Pour quelle raison Ben perdait-il son sang-froid ? Plus le temps passait et plus le Jedi paraissait s'assombrir, et s'emportait de plus en plus facilement. Son pouvoir augmentait de jour en jour, mais son esprit ne semblait pas suivre cette avancée titanesque, Poe avait pu clairement le remarquer malgré son absence de connaissance en matière de Jedi._

 _« Qu'est-ce qui te fait vraiment peur, Dameron… » marmonna Ben en plissant les yeux comme pour fouiller dans l'esprit de son compagnon._

 _Mais malgré la possibilité de celui-ci d'advenir à ses besoins de la sorte, Ben n'utilisa pas son pouvoir pour s'introduire dans les pensées de Poe qui fronçait les sourcils quant à la question. Ben Solo était très intelligent. Bien trop._

 _« Qu'est-ce qui te fait flipper ? » répéta Ben plus durement en s'avançant d'un pas avec menace._

 _Et pourtant, Ben Solo était le plus jeune des deux._

 _« Tu veux que je te dise ce qui me fait peur ? » largua brutalement Poe en haussant le ton. « C'est ton pouvoir ! »_

 _Un pouvoir que même Poe commençait à sentir tout autour de lui. Alors que Ben serraient les poings à cette entente, Poe ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer_

 _« Ton pouvoir ! Tu changes, Ben ! Tu es irritable au possible ! Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, mais tu te renfermes dans ta colère ! Tu es en train de mener un chemin que je ne peux pas suivre ! »_

 _Poe Dameron se lâchait enfin. Il n'y avait pas que Ben Solo qui avait l'esprit étiré et torturé par tout un tas de pensées incohérentes comprenant Poe Dameron, son pouvoir ainsi que son mal-être grandissant. Le pilote aussi avait de lourds doutes et questions qu'il n'avait jamais émis tout haut quant au comportement changeant de son copain._

 _« Tu as peur que je bascule de l'autre côté, c'est ça… » railla Ben Solo entre ses dents. « Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, hein ? »_

 _L'autre côté. Le côté obscur. Les légendes en disaient bien assez pour effrayer petits et grands._

 _« À toi de me montrer que je peux te faire confiance sur ce point-là, » riposta Poe en croisant les bras._

 _« Et à toi de me montrer que tu n'iras pas crever bêtement en mission. »_

 _À nouveau, ils se fixèrent en silence, et Poe crut voir que les traits du visage de Ben se détendre, ce qui était une bonne chose quant à la situation plus que tendue entre eux._

 _« Sérieusement, Poe, crois-tu réellement que je pourrais tomber si bas ? » finit par dire Ben alors que sa sourde colère semblait se remplacer par un air las._

 _Sérieusement ? Poe brisa les quelques mètres qui les séparaient pour agripper le Jedi et le serrer fort dans ses bras contre l'attente de ce dernier._

 _« Non, je n'y crois pas une seule seconde, » avoua Poe en plongeant son visage dans le cou de son amant pour humer sa douce odeur. « Pas toi, Ben Solo. »_

 _Le cœur serré par les paroles parfaites de son copain, Ben leva ses mains tremblantes et entoura le bassin de Poe afin de lui rendre cette chaude étreinte qui était aussi puissante qu'un baume pour lui._

 _« Fais attention à toi, promis ? » lui murmura Poe après un instant de long silence, tout d'eux dans les bras l'un de l'autre._

 _Ben Solo hocha lentement la tête contre le crâne de Poe qui se redressa ensuite pour rencontrer ses yeux profondément noirs._

 _« Je ne mourrais pas avant un paquet de temps, je te le promets… Et toi tu deviendras un Jedi puissant loin des ténèbres qui recouvrent parfois ton cœur. »_

 _Les yeux de Ben se baissèrent vers la paume de Poe qui s'était placée avec douceur contre sa poitrine, près de son cœur, et un faible sourire vint éclairer le visage du Jedi en perdition._

 _« Oui, promis, » lui assura Ben en plaçant sa main contre celle de Poe apposée sur son cœur, entremêlant ses doigts avec les siens._

 _L'heure du radioréveil se figea soudainement. Les piles étaient mortes. Le temps avait été bouleversé._

 _« Je vais y aller. Je te retrouve bientôt, » lui chuchota doucement Poe comme pour ne pas briser cet instant rare de légèreté entre eux._

 _Ben hocha la tête à contrecœur et lâcha les doigts de Poe alors que celui-ci déposa un rapide baiser contre ses lèvres pour ensuite récupérer son sac. Il était en retard, mais qu'importe, il avait mis les choses au clair avec Ben, c'était l'essentiel._

 _Ben Solo resta un instant interdit debout au milieu de la chambre à fixer la porte dorénavant close._

 _Devait-il accepter l'enseignement que lui avait proposé secrètement cet homme étrange du nom de Snoke ? Ben Solo ne savait plus à l'heure actuelle._

 _Le temps s'était pourtant figé, incapable de suivre le chemin qu'entretenaient les deux hommes, notamment, celui de Ben Solo à ce jour._

_-''-_

 _Deux promesses brisées._

* * *

 _Vous avez peut-être remarqué des similitudes dans les paroles qu'ont échangées Poe et Ben jeunes en parallèles à une scène emblématique entre Padmé et Anakin. Si c'est le cas, j'en suis heureuse ! Merci pour vos reviews et à très vite._

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **Rendez-vous**_


	5. Rendez-vous

_-''-_  
Chapitre 5  
 **Rendez-vous**  
_-''-_

 _Deux promesses brisées._

Le son des gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasaient avec force contre le toit en paille de ce chaume douillet était le seul bruit perceptible aux oreilles de Kylo Ren qui ouvrit péniblement les yeux, la lumière des bougies brûlant furieusement ses rétines accoutumées à la pénombre. Un pic de douleur vint le faire grimacer et il ne put réprimer un gémissement de douleur alors qu'un sifflement robotique attristé s'éveilla quelque part dans la pièce.

« Jedi, ne faite pas de gestes brusques, détendez-vous, » émit une voix grave dans le lointain.

Ren respirait difficilement, ses muscles abdominaux se raidissant douloureusement à chaque inspiration. Il laissa retomber sa tête en arrière, la mâchoire serrée tout en portant le dos de sa main tremblante contre son front en sueur.

Bien que sa souffrance fût vive, Kylo Ren eut rapidement vent de ce qui s'était produit dans la forêt avant que le noir ne vienne embrumer son esprit, et instinctivement, il porta le bout de ses doigts contre son cou, et à ce toucher, les traces rougeâtres contre sa peau le firent derechef gémir de douleur.

« Cette blessure est superficielle, tout va bien, » lui assurait toujours la voix bienveillante.

Le souffle de Kylo Ren semblait se détendre, alors que ses paupières battaient frénétiquement, son champ visuel prenant petit à petit conscience de la lumière et des couleurs. À première vue, il était allongé dans un lit de fortune, et c'était la nuit. Sa Force lui permit de constater qu'un homme de Dantooine était dans la même pièce que lui, et qu'il était seul si on omettait BB-8. Au moins, le droïde allait bien lui.

Et malgré sa blessure profonde due à son propre sabre laser ainsi que son étranglement, Kylo Ren était toujours en vie. La belle affaire.

Mais les scènes précédentes de la confortation avec le fantôme de Poe Dameron lui revenaient en mémoire, coup de poignard après coup de poignard. Et à la vue de son état, il ne s'était pas agi d'un rêve, loin de là.

« Poe Dameron, » déglutit Ren en refermant les yeux avec fermeté, faisant tout son possible pour ignorer la douleur de son bas-ventre. « Où est… Où est-il… ? »

Kylo Ren sentit le vieil homme à la voix particulièrement grave passer une serviette humide contre son front pour hydrater son être tout entier et apaiser la fièvre qui semblait naître en lui. Le geste l'apaisa tout de même et Kylo Ren se laissa bercer par le son de la pluie contre le toit de paille au-dessus de sa tête.

« Chut… Tout va bien. Reposez-vous, Jedi. Il faut vous ménager. »

Mais la fièvre était trop forte, et Kylo Ren ne put répliquer. De nouveau, il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve, utilisant quelques parcelles libres de sa Force pour ne pas rêver de ce Poe Dameron, et alimenter encore plus son chagrin.

_-''-_

Azaé sous les traits de Poe Dameron faisait face à l'hologramme immense de Snoke, Leader Suprême du Premier Ordre qui semblait satisfait du compte rendu du nouveau Chevalier. Kylo Ren avait été tué de sa main, et rien ne semblait avoir perturbé le regard de l'ancien pilote de la Résistance.

« Tu es maintenant officiellement Leader des Chevaliers de Ren, » affirma Snoke avec fierté nullement dissimulée quant à son travail sur l'esprit de Poe Dameron. « Maintenant, va. Fais-nous prospérer. Toi et tes hommes avez un lourd travail. »

Celui d'éliminer pour toujours la Résistance et prendre le pouvoir de toute la Galaxie. Celui de terroriser quiconque tentait de refuser le nouveau gouvernement. Celui de devenir maître de ce monde. Azaé Ren hocha à nouveau la tête, maintenant fermement son casque noir contre sa hanche, aussi imperturbable que jamais.

Mais cette facette finit par glisser hors de lui lorsque le nouveau Chevalier eut regagné ses quartiers après avoir échangé quelques mots avec ses subordonnés tous aussi avides que Snoke. En effet, lorsque la porte de sa petite chambre fut correctement coulissée et verrouillée, l'homme à la peau bronzée pressa son dos contre celle-ci comme pour se retenir, alors que son casque rejoignit le sol carrelé.

Son visage était pourtant tiré dans une grimace de colère presque effrayante, mais son esprit parfait répétait en boucle des mots aléatoires à deux intonations différentes. Plaquant ensuite sa main gantée contre son front brûlant, il tenta de se concentrer sur ces voix qui résonnaient sans cesse. Pour la première fois depuis la création de son âme parfaite, Poe Dameron, alias Azaé Ren, était en confortation avec son esprit qui devait être normalement vidé de toutes émotions et souvenirs.

Ce fut la première fois qu'il se raccrochait à des scènes passées, car il s'était toujours concentré sur son présent, sans aucune amertume, telle une machine. Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose avait été bouleversé en lui.

Alors qu'il se concentrait avec force sur les mots étranges prononcés avec lenteur et émotions, Azaé finit par comprendre qu'il s'agissait de phrases. Et soudain, il se remémora les paroles de Kylo Ren avant que celui-ci ne sombre dans un profond sommeil engendré par le manque d'oxygène.

« _Je t'ai aussi aimé ! Mais c'était Poe Dameron ! Et tu l'as TUÉ !_ »

Cette phrase électrisa le nouveau Chevalier qui inspira d'un seul coup pour bloquer ensuite sa respiration, ouvrant alors les yeux et fixer le mur en face de lui avec stupeur. Une émotion nouvelle vint frapper tout son être lorsqu'une seconde voix qui était la sienne surgit d'un néant profond pour continuer de se répéter dans sa tête.

« _C'est Ben Solo que j'ai aimé. Et tu l'as tué._ »

Ben Solo… L'ancien nom de Kylo Ren, perdu dans le lointain. Azaé se mordit fermement la lèvre inférieure, le cœur serré par une infinie tristesse. Quelle était cette émotion si vive et si douloureuse. Même en plaquant la paume de sa main contre son torse pour apaiser son cœur, la souffrance qu'il se ressentait ne disparaissait pas. Sa voix se répétait.

 _C'est Ben Solo que j'ai aimé. Et tu l'as tué._ _C'est Ben Solo que j'ai aimé. Et tu l'as tué._ _C'est Ben Solo que j'ai aimé. Et tu l'as tué._ _C'est Ben Solo que j'ai aimé. Et tu l'as tué._ _C'est Ben Solo que j'ai aimé. Et tu l'as tué._ _C'est Ben Solo que j'ai aimé. Et tu l'as tué._ _C'est Ben Solo que j'ai aimé. Et tu l'as tué._ _C'est Ben Solo que…_

Le cri puissant que poussa Azaé alors que son poing rencontra le mur derrière lui brisa ses paroles incessantes.

« Ben Solo… » répéta le Chevalier avec aigreur en ouvrant faiblement les yeux, tiraillé par ce chagrin inconnu et terrible.

Il avait pensé que tout ce qu'avait dit Kylo Ren était faux. Snoke lui avait prévenu de la folie dans laquelle était tombé Kylo Ren après sa défaite sur Starkiller. Mais il avait paru si sincère, si perdu. Snoke avait-il menti ?

Qui était ce Poe Dameron qu'il avait semblé tant aimer ? Et ce droïde ? Pourquoi semblait-il le connaître lui aussi ? Et puis, cette phrase provenant de sa propre voix, qu'était-elle ? Il n'avait jamais dit cela. _Jamais_. Et pire encore, d'où venait cette émotion anormale ? Cette tristesse qu'il n'était jamais censé ressentir ?

De plus, quelque chose l'avait empêché de le tuer, et l'avait poussé à mentir à Snoke, le Leader, son propre maître. Il avait raison, il fallait qu'il retrouve cet homme au nom de Ben Solo.

_-''-_

Kylo Ren se réveilla trois jours après, affamé et épuisé. Il réussit à se redresser avec difficulté, une main contre sa blessure tiraillant son bas-ventre. Le vieil homme l'avait aidé à se redresser, et Ren fut dérouté par cette bienveillance. La dernière fois que l'on s'était si bien occupé de lui remontait à bien loin dans le temps, lorsqu'il portait encore le nom de Ben Solo.

Tant il était affamé qu'il ne posa pas de question lorsque l'homme lui tendit gentiment un bol de soupe fumante.

« Votre droïde est parti faire des courses pour moi, Jedi. Il reviendra très vite, » lui annonça-t-il en récupérant le bol maintenant vide des mains de Ren.

Kylo cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, appréciant la chaleur du liquide qui réchauffait son corps meurtrit.

« Jedi… ? » répéta Kylo Ren d'une voix pâteuse en détaillant le vieil homme de petite taille.

Il semblait lui aussi provenir de la même espèce que cette femme qui avait conçu son propre sabre laser. Sa moustache blanche et ses joues rougies lui donnaient un air jovial alors que ses yeux mis clos trahissaient le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres.

« C'est votre droïde qui m'a donné votre sabre laser. Il m'a annoncé que vous étiez un Jedi, et au début je ne l'ai pas cru, » commença-t-il en montrant l'arme désactivée posée sur la table en bois près du lit de fortune. « Mais lorsque j'ai vu la vitesse à laquelle vous guérissiez, j'ai su que vous en entiez un. Sensible à la Force. »

BB-8 avait dit cela ? Ren plissa les yeux, tout de même méfiant. Il n'était plus un Jedi depuis longtemps, mais plutôt un déserteur. Un traitre. Ex-Jedi. Mais il n'en dit rien, examinant la petite maison en bois qui devait être celle du vieil homme. Il se sentait pratiquement apaisé ici, le feu de cheminée crépitait dans un coin de la pièce et sa couleur rouge se reflétait dans les pupilles de Kylo Ren qui resta alors à le fixer, nostalgique et soudain abattu.

Un tas de questions lui étaient venues à l'esprit, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer.

« Poe Dameron… Où est-il… ? » fut la seule et unique interrogation qu'il put poser bien qu'elle soit finalement inutile puisque le vieil homme ne devait pas connaître le pilote.

Son hôte resta un instant à observer Kylo Ren perdu dans ses pensées à scruter avec lassitude le feu de bois. Le vieil homme savait que le Jedi avait dû voir énormément de choses bouleversantes dans sa vie, ça se voyait à son regard et aux cicatrices qu'il avait trouvées en le soignant. Notamment celle de son visage.

« Il y a un homme aux cheveux tout aussi noirs que sa combinaison et à la peau dorée qui vous a amené jusqu'ici, » annonça soudain le vieil homme avec douceur.

Kylo Ren sourcilla, repensant à cet homme qui n'était finalement que l'ombre de son ancien compagnon. Son but n'avait-il pas été de le tuer ?

« Il n'a rien dit à son sujet. Il n'a pas ouvert le bouche d'ailleurs, » avoua l'hôte qui paraissait réfléchir tout en positionnant une main épaisse contre son menton. « Vous saigniez abondamment et vous étiez dans une sorte de profond coma due au manque d'oxygène dans votre sang. J'ai pris tout de suite soin de vous, mais l'homme est rapidement reparti sans même regarder en arrière. »

Aucun doute, il s'agissait de Poe, et le cœur de Ren se serra à cette entente. Ce nouveau Chevalier ne l'avait pas tué malgré les ordres de Snoke. Peut-être y avait-il un espoir. Le vieil homme put ainsi donc lire un léger sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Kylo Ren sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

« S'agit-il de ce Poe Dameron ? » l'interrogea-t-il après un moment de silence.

« Oui. Oui c'est Poe Dameron, » acquiesça Kylo Ren en tirant une jambe contre son torse pour y déposer son menton et fermer les yeux, profitant de cette douche chaleur

_-''-_

BB-8 était tout aussi convaincu que Kylo Ren quant au retour potentiel de Poe Dameron. L'ex-Jedi était résolu à retrouver le pilote, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Snoke ne pourrait pas le garder éternellement près de lui, mais les chances de pouvoir le retrouver à travers toute la Galaxie étaient infimes surtout que Kylo Ren était surement recherché par la Résistance, et le Premier Ordre devait le croire mort.

Il resta des heures assis sur le perron du chaume en bois, près de BB-8, à fixer le bois dénué de toutes feuilles alors que la pluie tombait à verse, effaçant toute trace de neige. Sa veste noire tombait contre son biceps, dévoilant un bandage humide enroulé autour d'une blessure provoquée par la bagarre entre lui et Poe dans la forêt. L'eau de pluie trempait tout son corps, mais il ne s'en soucia pas, cherchant une solution à toute cette histoire. BB-8 émettait parfois des idées et hypothèses, toutes contrées par Ren qui commençait à perdre espoir.

Poe Dameron pouvait être n'importe où.

Le vieil homme vint le soir même, insistant à ce que Ren quitte le perron de sa maison pour venir se réchauffer. Il lui avait rempli une grande bassine en fer d'eau chaude qui faisait office de bain, et il poussa presque l'ex-Jedi dans la salle de bain de fortune lui intimant de se réchauffer dans l'eau et soigner ses blessures.

N'ayant pas envie de se prendre la tête avec le vieil homme, Ren quitta ses vêtements trempés et les mit à sécher sur le bord de la fenêtre ouverte protégée de la pluie par la paille au-dessus de celle-ci. Il remarqua que son hôte s'était permis de recoudre sa veste et son t-shirt sans manches, là où avait été porté la blessure qui aurait dû lui être fatale.

Puis, il retira ses bandages délicatement, laissant les fines bandes glisser contre le sol frais de la salle de bain, et se plongea avec difficulté dans le bain improvisé, hésitant à trop forcer sur ses muscles. Une fois plongé dans l'eau, Ren quitta des yeux sa vilaine blessure abdominale, et tira sa tête en arrière, pressant sa nuque contre le rebord de la bassine en fer et ferma les yeux pour apprécier cet instant.

Il réfléchissait, encore et encore. Mais aucune idée ne lui venait en tête. C'était terrible ce que Snoke avait osé faire. L'une de ses mains quitta l'eau chaude pour se presser avec accablement contre son front en sueur, tirant un peu plus la tête en arrière, et des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler le long de ses joues alors qu'il se mordait fermement la lèvre inférieure afin de contenir ses sanglots.

Une colère inouïe naissant dans le fond de ses entrailles, envers Snoke et quiconque qui avait pu toucher à Poe. Et lorsqu'il referma son poing avec hargne tout en l'assénant violemment contre la surface de l'eau, il remarqua quelque chose qui attira son regard. Et qui lui fit instantanément oublier cette rage sourde.

Les sourcils froncés, Ren approcha son bras droit pour mieux apercevoir la peau pâle de celui-ci, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain. Quelque chose avait été gravé dans sa chair, mais pas assez profond pour laisser une marque longtemps, ni même une cicatrice. De loin, il pouvait s'agir de petites écorchures dues à des plantes ou à de petites griffes animales, mais de près, ça ressemblant à tout autre chose.

 _Un message._

Passant deux doigts tremblant contre les chiffres et lettres gravées à même la chair, Kylo Ren compris aussitôt qu'il s'agissait d'une trace laisser volontairement par Poe à son encontre. Il eut de la chance de la remarquer maintenant, car les marques commençaient déjà à cicatriser et à disparaître. Il comprit illico qu'il s'agissait de coordonnées précises. Son cœur fit un bon titanesque dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se levait abruptement, éclaboussant le sol d'eau chaude.

Debout, nu, les pieds dans l'eau du bain, Kylo Ren fixait le message contre son avant-bras avec espoir infini, toujours sous le choc, n'osant respirer ni parler.

Poe Dameron ou quel qu'il soit, avait pour but de le revoir. Et qu'importe la raison, Kylo Ren allait immédiatement s'y rendre, piège ou pas piège. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre désormais, et un sourire nostalgique se dessina contre ses lèvres, éclairant son visage éreinté.

« BB-8 ! » appela-t-il avec vigueur.

_-''-_

Nal Hutta était une planète appartenant aux Hutts, pleine d'assassins, magouilleurs et voleurs, mais aussi habitée aussi par de nombreuses créatures qui souhaitaient se faire oublier. La planète entière était peuplée d'arbres immenses et verts, jungles épaisses, rivières infinies et ruines d'anciens temples laissés à l'abandon par des peuples antérieurs. Hormis ces infrastructures, aucun bâtiment n'était visible, les Hutts se contentant de vivre à même la forêt, dans des grottes habitées, ou même reclus dans des arbres épais.

L'endroit parfait pour ceux souhaitant se cacher, grâce à un des atouts de cette planète. Elle était infiniment vaste et relativement complexe due à toute cette végétation mordante. Le ciel quant à lui perpétuellement gris ou verdâtre en journée, était composé de gaz lourd empêchant certaines ondes de passer correctement.

Dans un coin reculé de cette planète étouffante, se trouvait un espace en ruine orné de végétation infinie. Tout était d'un vert puissant, parfois maladif, alors que l'air lourd qui planait tout autour des ruines était chaud et presque suffocant. Malgré la chaleur de cette atmosphère oppressante, l'homme habillé de noir ne retira pas son casque de pilote du Premier Ordre, assis contre le rebord en pierre d'un mur délabré, adossé contre une colonne accolée à cet édifice, quasiment dissimulée sous la végétation mordante. Ses jambes ballaient dans le vide, alors qu'un bassin anciennement rempli d'eau était creusé dans le sol en contrebas, s'étendant sur des dizaines de mètres à travers de lourdes colonnes. Surement était-ce un vieux palais et ici, des termes probablement.

Mais l'homme n'en avait que faire de ce décor presque féerique, s'il était ici c'était pour une raison bien précise. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il trainait là, ne bougeant d'ici que pour se désaltérer ou manger. Il attendait le fameux Kylo Ren, et savait qu'il allait venir. Il en était convaincu.

Snoke étant trop occupé à étendre son empire, n'avait pas le temps de suivre tout ses faits et gestes tandis que les autres Chevaliers étaient partis en mission sous ses ordres. Il avait le temps, mais au fond de lui, il appréhendait ce futur échange. Voici encore une nouvelle émotion qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas. La tristesse et la crainte. Deux états humains qu'il n'avait jamais ressentis. Ou du moins, qu'il pensait ne jamais avoir ressenti jusqu'à présent.

Les coordonnées qu'il avait inscrites sur l'avant-bras de Kylo Ren inconscient à l'aide d'une épine de sapin avaient dû s'effacer depuis le temps, mais aucun doute, Ren devait l'avoir vu. Et s'il n'en avait pas pris connaissance, alors pour Azaé, nouveau Chevalier de Ren, c'était le destin qui ne souhaitait pas de cette rencontre, et il retournera du côté du Premier Ordre.

Mais il avait menti à Snoke, et les répercussions pourraient être énormes. Cependant il en prendrait l'entière responsabilité.

Mais au bout du troisième jour, des bruits de pas résonnèrent quelque part dans le lointain, et nul doute qu'il s'agissait d'un homme et non d'un Hutt ou autres créatures étrangères. Cette personne n'était pas loin, et s'était introduite dans les ruines épaisses de cette ancienne cité, son avancée faisait écho jusqu'à lui. Quelque chose de lourd semblait le suivre et rouler près de l'homme, résonnant lui aussi.

Azaé Ren se redressa de la colonne contre laquelle il était adossé et plaça ses avant-bras contre ses cuisses, se penchant en avant pour essayer de percevoir quelque chose à travers la porte sans cloison qui lui faisait face derrière le bassin vidé d'eau.

Et enfin, l'homme sortit de la pénombre et se figea net, sa cape noire voletant derrière lui reprit sa position initiale tandis que son visage resta partiellement dissimulé derrière une capuche humide, malgré la lourdeur de l'air. Seul le bassin faisait barrière entre eux.

Azaé quitta son perchoir, se réceptionnant avec élégance au sol lorsque le droïde orange apparut lui aussi à la lumière près du premier.

« Je commence à ressentir ta présence. »

La voix de Kylo Ren dissimulée derrière la capuche s'éleva entre les ruines équivoques de cette vieille cité, mais Azaé ne bougea pas tout en le scrutant à travers son casque noir.

« C'est infime mais je ressens l'aura de Dameron, » reprit alors l'ex-Jedi en passant une main gantée contre son capuchon pour le retirer.

Les cheveux noirs de Ren étaient collants de sueur suite à son escapade dans la jungle étouffante, et certaines mèches de cheveux noirs étaient plaquées contre son front humide. Azaé remarqua qu'il était bien plus pâle que la dernière fois mais que ses blessures ne le torturaient plus. La peau de son cou quant à elle était cachée derrière le tissu noir de son col, l'empêchant de voir s'il lui restait ou non les traces de ses propre doigts.

BB-8 scanna son ancien maître et bipa à l'encontre de Kylo Ren lui indiquant qu'il s'agissait bien de Poe derrière ce casque, ou du moins, de son corps.

Kylo Ren s'était mis à nu en dévoilant son visage, alors Azaé Ren en fit de même et retira son casque avec lenteur, déposant celui-ci avec précaution sur le sol anciennement marbré des ruines, puis il vit l'ex-Jedi sourciller à la vue de son visage bien qu'il démontrait un masque métaphorique froid et imperturbable. Ça devait toujours être douloureux pour lui.

« Snoke sait-il que tu m'as laissé la vie sauve ? » demanda soudain Kylo Ren sans émotion en demeurant immobile.

« Non. Il pense que je t'ai tué sur Dantooine. »

Un léger sourire ironique vint chatouiller les lèvres de Kylo Ren qui finit par secouer la tête avec lassitude. Azaé Ren venait de commettre une erreur en mentant à Snoke. Bien que Kylo Ren camoufle sa Force et son aura, un jour, Snoke se rendra compte de ce gros mensonge, il le connaissait depuis le temps.

« C'est bon, tu t'es enfin décidé à me croire ? » reprit Kylo Ren en plantant son regard profond dans celui de Poe tout en contournant avec lenteur le bassin vide.

« Pas à te croire. Mais à comprendre certaines choses, Kylo Ren, » lui asséna Azaé sans bouger tout en suivant l'ascension de l'ex-Jedi.

Puis, Kylo s'arrêta à quelques mètres seulement de l'homme qui portait le visage de Poe Dameron, sachant que cette distance était souhaitable.

« BB-8, attends à l'extérieur, » lui ordonna Ren sans lâcher des yeux son ancien compagnon, soulevant légèrement sa cape pour montrer à son droïde qu'il avait son arme attachée à sa ceinture et qu'il était prêt à s'en servir en cas de détresse.

Le petit droïde avait été précédemment prévenu par Kylo Ren qu'il voulait être seul avec Poe, sachant que seul lui et sa Force pouvaient ouvrir une brèche chez lui. De plus, BB-8 avait été quelque peu endommagé par le coup de Poe avant que Kylo Ren ne sombre, alors il valait mieux ne pas trop se frotter à cette nouvelle personne.

Ainsi, après un faible sifflement, BB-8 quitta cette pièce ouverte, décidé à ne pas rester trop loin de son ancien maître et Kylo.

« Les mots que tu as dits avant de sombrer, » commença alors Azaé au bout de quelques secondes d'un lourd silence qui indiquait que le droïde était maintenant loin. « Quels étaient-ils ? »

Un rire ironique appartenant à Kylo Ren vint résonner dans l'espace abandonné mais ceci ne déstabilisa en rien Azaé qui resta imperturbable à le fixer de ses pupilles vidées d'émotion.

« Je ne me rappelle plus vraiment de ce que j'ai dit à ce moment-là figure-toi, » railla par la suite Kylo Ren alors que son sourire sans joie disparaissait aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

« Tu as dit que tu avais aimé un homme qui était en moi. Et que je l'avais tué, » renchérit Azaé avec un certain entrain qui dérouta l'ancien Jedi.

Kylo Ren resta un instant silencieux, ressentant à nouveau un faible effluve de l'aura appartenant anciennement à Poe. Bien qu'il ne puisse toujours pas pénétrer correctement dans son esprit ni avoir une emprise sur lui à l'aide de la Force, un petit éclat semblait renaître quelque part dans l'esprit d'Azaé.

Pourtant, Kylo Ren haussa les épaules, décidé à en entendre davantage venant de sa part. C'était à lui de se justifier. C'était lui qui l'avait fait venir jusqu'ici.

« _C'est Ben Solo que j'ai aimé, et tu l'as tué._ »

Les yeux de Kylo Ren s'écarquillèrent soudain à cette entente, ne pouvant rester indifférent face à cette phrase qui fut comme il y a quelques mois déjà, comme un coup de poignard pour lui. Malgré l'absence totale d'émotion dans cette phrase dite précédemment par Poe Dameron dans sa cellule quelques jours avant sa mort, Kylo Ren avait l'impression de refaire un bond en arrière.

Et inutile de dire que ça faisait mal.

« Je connais ces paroles, » annonça soudain Azaé d'un ton vidé d'émotion qui était loin des expressions humaines que démontrait Poe avant sa mort. « Et tu sembles les connaître aussi. »

Le souffle de Kylo Ren était bloqué dans sa gorge, partagé entre un certain soulagement et un lourd regret. Lorsque Poe Dameron avait dit ces mots lors de leur dernière altercation à la Résistance, Ren aurait dû le retenir. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, aveuglé par sa fierté et son pouvoir fort.

« C'est ce _Poe_ , qui a dit cela, n'est ce pas ? » continua Azaé en haussant le ton pour faire sortir Ren de sa torpeur.

L'ancien Jedi hocha lentement la tête, reprenant constance. Il n'y avait plus place au regret car un retour en arrière n'était pas possible.

« Les derrières paroles qu'il m'ait dites, » confirma Ren le cœur battant.

* * *

 _Les planètes que j'utilise dans ce récit existent toutes (dans l'univers de Star Wars en tout cas !) vous pouvez jeter un coup d'œil sur internet pour vous imprégner des décors. Par contre, je me suis permise de laisser place à mon imagination concernant les infrastructure présentes etc.… (le gaz autour de Nal Hutta coupant les communalisation est fictif par exemple)_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **Partage**_


	6. Partage

_-''-_  
Chapitre 6  
 **Partage**  
_-''-_

 _« C'est ce Poe, qui a dit cela, n'est ce pas ? » continua Azaé en haussant le ton pour faire sortir Ren de sa torpeur._

 _L'ancien Jedi hocha lentement la tête, reprenant constance. Il n'y avait plus place au regret car un retour en arrière n'était pas possible._

 _« Les derrières paroles qu'il m'ait dites, » confirma-t-il le cœur battant._

Et enfin, il quitta son emplacement pour se diriger avec lenteur vers Azaé Ren, comme ci ce dernier pouvait disparaître à tout instant tel un chat sauvage rencontré dans une ruelle sale. Mais le nouveau Chevalier ne bougea pas et scrutait Kylo avec insistance.

« De quoi te rappelles-tu… concernant ta jeunesse ? » demanda alors l'ancien Jedi une fois qu'il se soit stoppé à un mètre de lui, n'osant s'avancer davantage.

Mais Azaé ne répondit pas, ses yeux se plissant avec suspicion et garde. Kylo Ren comprit rapidement que cet homme était réellement différent d'un être humain normalement constitué, possédant une âme entière et un esprit sain, même terni par des ombres oppressantes. Poe Dameron était tellement différent et inconscient quant aux émotions et sentiments, qu'il ne se rendait pas compte que quelque chose manquait dans son esprit. Car pour lui, son état était parfaitement normal. Snoke avait percé certaines lois de la science elle-même.

Pourtant, cet esprit dit parfait, possédait de petites failles que Kylo Ren pouvait surement être le seul à percevoir. Il avait si bien connu Poe Dameron et son aura par le passé. De plus, Ren pouvait ressentir en lui une certaine lueur de curiosité apparue suite à leur première interaction, signe que quelque part, Azaé doutait de son état primitif.

« Laisse-moi regarder dans ton esprit, » lui murmura soudain Ren en levant avec hésitation une main gantée devant lui. « S'il te plaît. »

Les sourcils d'Azaé se froncèrent, observant avec crainte cette main qu'il semblait pourtant connaître.

« Ce ne sera pas douloureux comme l'autre fois dans la forêt, » lui assura Kylo Ren un peu plus doucement.

 _Ni comme sur le Finalizer_ , pensa amèrement Ren, n'osant le dire tout haut.

La main légèrement tendue de Kylo tremblait mais il ne le remarqua pas, son regard brillant de larmes lointaines plongé dans les pupilles noires de Poe. Et contre toute attente, les doigts d'Azaé Ren s'enroulèrent autour du poignet tendu de Kylo et conduit la paume de sa main gantée contre son front en sueur.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu y trouves grand-chose, » glissa Poe à voix basse, comme pour préserver le calme dans lequel ils s'étaient plongé tous les deux.

Kylo Ren prit une profonde inspiration, son cœur serré par chaleur des doigts d'Azaé pressés contre la peau de son poignet nu. Puis il ferma les yeux, ne pouvant faire cesser le tremblement de ses lèvres humides.

La chaleur de la jungle était oppressante tout autour d'eux, mais procréait une atmosphère presque intime qui permit à Ren de se concentrer plus rapidement sur l'esprit de Poe qui ouvrait toutes les portes à un esprit pratiquement vide. Un esprit qui n'avait pas d'accroche. Un esprit aussi fugace et immatériel que le vent. C'était comme une feuille blanche et vierge. Nue. Vide. Sombre. Froide.

Sa mâchoire se serra et la poigne d'Azaé contre son poignet fut plus forte, aidant Ren à se concentrer davantage. C'était long, profond, triste.

 _Triste_ ? Ren ressentit une tristesse dans un coin de cet esprit normalement vidé. Il remarqua que celui-ci était parsemé de quelques souvenirs d'entrainements aux côtés de Snoke, peut-être faux. Mais aussi, de souvenirs concernant d'autres Chevaliers de Ren. Des Chevaliers que connaissaient très bien Kylo Ren.

Mais cette tristesse venait d'autre part. Elle venait de quelque chose que ne pouvait atteindre Kylo Ren. Elle venait d'une simple phrase. Et puis, il y avait cette seconde émotion. La crainte. La crainte d'en apprendre davantage.

Ne pouvant rester concentré plus longtemps sur cet esprit asphyxiant et vide qui lui donnait la nausée, Kylo Ren rouvrit les yeux en retirant vivement sa main du front de Poe, le souffle court. Un tas de questions s'offrit à lui, mais il resta silencieux à reprendre son souffle, lèvres entrouvertes, ses yeux plongés dans le regard terne de Poe Dameron.

« J'ai tué d'innombrables personnes, Solo, » fit-il comme réponse à une des questions. « Mais pour je ne sais quelle raison, je ne peux pas te tuer, _toi_. »

À vrai dire, jamais Kylo Ren n'avait vu des souvenirs de ce genre dans l'esprit de Poe, que ça soit des tueries, des assassinats ou guerres quelconques. Peut-être était-ce un mécanisme de défense ou une idée de Snoke afin de ne pas encombrer l'esprit de Poe et de lui faire ressentir un certain remord et tristesse que toutes personnes finissent par percevoir suite à ces terribles actions. Mais pour une raison inconnue, toutes les interactions que Poe avait eues avec Kylo Ren depuis sa nomination de nouveau Chevalier, Azaé les avait toujours en mémoire.

« Hormis ton indifférence, tu ressens seulement le chagrin et l'appréhension, » murmura Kylo Ren entre deux souffles.

Les traits du visage d'Azaé se détendirent soudain, partageant visiblement le point de vue de Kylo Ren, décidé à en savoir plus. À nouveau, Ren put lire cette vive leur de curiosité.

« Il y a bien d'autres émotions qu'un être humain peut ressentir. »

« Lesquelles ? »

Poe Dameron ressemblait pratiquement à un enfant à qui on racontait une histoire extraordinaire. Oui, le pilote restait un être humain, et ses instincts en appelaient à la compréhension, son être devait se sentir vidé et étranger face au monde. L'homme ne pouvait devenir machine. Comme la machine ne pouvait devenir homme.

« Il y a… La colère, » commença Kylo Ren en baissant les yeux, nostalgique. « Le dégoût. La peur. Le regret… Mais aussi l'admiration, la joie, la passion. »

« L'amour. »

Lâchant un rire sans joie, Kylo ne leva pas son regard vers lui et fixa dorénavant le bassin vide à sa droite. Puis, il finit par hocher la tête lentement, sachant qu'Azaé n'était pas réellement conscient de ce qu'il disait là. Pour lui, c'était un mot, rien d'autre. Un mot qui était la conclusion des phrases qu'il avait entendues résonner dans sa tête.

« Montre-moi tout ça, » fit Azaé en interceptant le poignet de Kylo Ren qui sursauta brusquement à cette poigne.

Kylo Ren le fixa avec réelle surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ce changement de comportement opéré chez l'ancien pilote de la Résistance.

« Allez, » insista Azaé en serrant plus fort le poignet de Ren jusqu'à ce qu'il grimace presque de douleur.

Kylo Ren hocha à nouveau la tête sans le quitter les yeux, appréhendant pourtant la suite, ne sachant ce qui pourrait se produire si l'esprit de Poe était en contact avec d'anciens souvenirs. Mais pourtant, sans lever sa main ni même entrer davantage en contact avec Poe, Ren ferma à nouveau les yeux, se focalisant sur la capture de son poignet par la main forte d'Azaé Ren.

« Regarde ta joie. Regarde mon admiration, » annonça Kylo Ren en fouillant dans ses propres souvenirs.

Souvenirs qu'il avait essayé pendant longtemps d'oublier, mais qui aujourd'hui, attendaient impatiemment d'être redécouvert. Face à ces visions de l'époque où lui et Poe étaient encore de jeunes garçons entrant dans l'adolescence, Kylo Ren laissa échapper un faible sourire nostalgique. Mais aujourd'hui, ça ne lui faisait plus aussi mal qu'à l'époque. Et il insuffla à Azaé Ren ce souffle de vie.

Un simple souvenir de jeunesse.

_-''-_

 _Ben Solo aux côtés de BB-8 contemplait avec exaltation le vaisseau proche d'un modèle de X-Wing qui volait au loin, parfois dissimulé derrière des nuages blancs, parfois modifiant sa trajectoire pour produire un looping ou autres figures complexes._

 _« Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas s'amuser à se pavaner comme ça… » maugréa Shara Bey, mère de Poe Dameron, qui se tenait derrière Ben tout en désignant l'engin volant du revers de sa main._

 _« Ce n'est pas un examen comme les autres, Shara, » lui assura Leia Organa qui observait avec insistance le vaisseau de Poe au loin. « Ne t'en fait pas. »_

 _« Je ne veux pas que tu sois plus indulgente avec lui car il s'agit de mon fils. »_

 _« Je ne le suis pas. J'ai décelé son potentiel avant même qu'il ne décolle. Tout comme sa mère. »_

 _Shara Bey soupira mais finit par sourire avec réelle conviction tout en reportant son regard vers le vaisseau au loin._

 _« Il sera apte à rejoindre la Résistance une fois majeur, » lui assura la mère de Ben en croisant les bras, visiblement satisfaite par la prestation de Poe._

 _Écoutant d'une oreille distraite les deux femmes derrière lui, Ben Solo redoutait qu'un jour son meilleur ami fasse partie des Rebelles, chose bien dangereuse, il le savait mieux que quiconque, surprenant souvent des conversations houleuses et interdites entre son père et sa mère à propos de la Résistance._

 _Mais aujourd'hui, Ben était si absorbé par la maîtrise parfaite de Poe en vol qu'il n'y pensa pas plus. Il avait souvent vu Poe décoller pour partir s'entrainer, mais ne l'avait jamais vu en action. Et ce jour-là, dans le cadre d'un examen, Ben avait été autorisé à voir la prestation de son ami._

 _Et c'était magnifique. BB-8 bipait avec entrain, s'exclamant qu'il était pressé de pouvoir voler avec Poe dans un X-Wing ou autres types de vaisseaux de chasse afin de l'y aider. Les yeux de Ben brillaient vivement, alors que ses pupilles suivaient avec envie la silhouette du vaisseau. C'était élégant. Gracieux. Parfait. Poe Dameron était né pour être pilote !_

 _Lorsque le vaisseau de Poe atterrit après une quinzaine de minutes dans le ciel bleu de Yavin IV, la première chose que fit le jeune pilote âgé de seize ans, ce fut de courir vers eux. Non pas pour sauter dans les bras de sa mère et lui demander si elle était fière de lui, non, ça c'était avant. Aujourd'hui il se dirigea avec entrain vers Ben tout en laissant tomber son casque qui roula au sol._

 _Les yeux de Poe Dameron pétillaient de bonheur au moment où il se jeta dans les bras de Ben Solo qui faisait dorénavant sa taille._

 _« Le casque, » râla Shara Bey qui ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher de sourire, fier de son fils._

 _Mais Poe ne l'écouta pas, se retirant de Ben avant que celui-ci n'ait pu répondre à son étreinte, et posa vivement ses mains contre les épaules du plus jeune, le visage éclairé par un magnifique éclat de jubilation et gaieté._

 _« Tu as vu ça, Ben ? » s'exclama Poe en sauta presque sur place, secouant Ben qui n'opposa aucune résistance. « Le troisième tonneau, tu as vu ça ? Et… Et cette vrille de dos ! Oh ! Et la chute libre… Bon sang, j'avais pas encore eu le courage de la faire jusque-là ! »_

 _Ben Solo rit doucement en assénant une tape amicale contre le crâne de Poe qui s'éclaffa encore plus, les joues rosies par l'excitation._

 _« Je devrais te sermonner, Poe Dameron, » glissa Shara en arrivant près de son fils. « Surtout lorsque le sol n'est pas passé loin de toi. Mais j'étais comme toi à l'époque. »_

 _Puis, sa mère enfonça vivement le casque qu'il avait laissé précédemment sur le sol contre le crâne de son fils qui souriait de toutes ses dents, encore agité par son vol. De plus, voir le regard fier de sa mère ainsi que celui plein d'admiration de la part de son meilleur ami et Leia Organa elle-même, était un réel cadeau pour Poe Dameron._

 _Cependant le regard de Leia Organa était quelque chose que Ben Solo aurait secrètement envie de voir, mais adressé à lui-même, et pas au fils de son amie._

_-''-_

Kylo Ren mit fin à ce souvenir avant que les émotions de ce jeune Ben Solo ne se muent en quelque chose de plus risible. Et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux pour capter le regard de son interlocuteur, il vit que Poe fixait le sol, visiblement touché par les sentiments nouveaux qui l'avaient percuté de plein fouet. Ses doigts étaient toujours enroulés autour du poignet de Ren, et il semblait ne plus le remarquer.

« Quand tu t'es retourné pour regarder ta… mère, » reprit Azaé après un moment de lourd silence entre eux, ayant visiblement reconnu Ben Solo dans ce souvenir, ainsi que Leia. « La chose que tu as ressentie… C'était de la tristesse… ? »

Plissant les yeux à cette entente, Kylo Ren secoua négativement la tête, pourtant contre son gré. Il restait concentré sur la voix étrangement rauque de Poe Dameron en face de lui. Quelque chose avait changé. Il pouvait ressentir son aura se préciser mais être aussi tiraillée par des questions infinies.

« Non, c'était de la _jalousie_. »

« Jalousie… » répéta le pilote à voix basse, comme pour vérifier quelle sensation ce mot pouvait procréer une fois roulé sur sa langue.

« J'ai souvent été jaloux de toi, je te l'accorde, » avoua Kylo Ren avec agacement naissant, n'osant le regarder dans les yeux.

Même pour lui, ce genre de souvenirs était un effort à fournir pour ne pas sombrer dans tout ce tas de sentiments que Ren n'avait pas ressentis depuis un bon de temps. Mais Kylo Ren se souvint n'avoir pas été le seul à être perturbé par ce genre de ressentiments. À nouveau, d'autres souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire.

« La jalousie amène au dégoût. Toi aussi tu as ressenti cela, » dit alors Ren en fermant derechef les yeux, ne prenant pas la peine de prévenir Poe de la future vague. « C'est ce genre d'émotions terribles qui font de nous ce que nous sommes. »

Oui, ça, Ben Solo l'avait compris bien trop tard.

_-''-_

 _Ben Solo n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis étant jeune, et parfois, quand des adolescents de son âge tentaient de s'approcher de lui, c'était souvent suite à son grade, ou pour se faire bien voir auprès de Leia Organa et Han Solo._

 _Ce fut malheureusement le cas pour quelques filles et garçons de son âge, mais Ben ignorait leurs véritables buts et raisons, souhaitant tout comme Poe, avoir un réseau d'amis. Si bien que Ben n'apposait pas vraiment de limite pour ses soi-disant amis, bien qu'il sortait tout fraichement avec Poe Dameron, alors que ce dernier avait fait des efforts de son coté, étant dorénavant en couple avec lui._

 _Une fille d'un an plus âgée déposa un rapide baiser contre la joue de Ben Solo tout en collant un peu plus son corps au sien alors qu'ils étaient tous d'eux assis sur le rebord en pierre d'un pont sur D'Qar. Ben Solo avait pour but de méditer ici, mais cette fille qui le suivait depuis quelque temps semblait vouloir rester proche de lui._

 _Mais voyant soudain Poe Dameron non loin d'eux qui semblait les observer après s'être arrêté brusquement au milieu du petit chemin de sable, la jeune fille se leva après un énième baiser contre la joue de Ben et lui annonça avoir quelque chose à faire. Ben hocha donc la tête, ressentant plutôt chez elle l'appréhension de rester près de Poe. Car même si leur relation à Poe et Ben n'avait pas été rendue publique, tout le monde savait que les deux adolescents étaient bien trop fusionnels pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une simple amitié._

 _La jeune fille partie donc avec légèreté, et Ben sourit malicieusement en scrutant le ruisseau en contrebas où s'écoulait doucement l'eau sous le pont en pierre contre lequel il était assis._

 _Honteusement, Ben Solo appréciait la jalousie de Poe Dameron, car pour lui c'était une réelle preuve d'amour, et de plus, ça permettait à son copain de percevoir la même chose qu'il ressentait quand Ben voyait Poe partir avec ses amis en mission de longue durée à bord de leurs X-Wing._

 _Alors que Poe Dameron se rapprochait de lui, le jeune Jedi ressentit une vive jalousie crépiter autour du pilote qui avait surement dû se contenir pendant bien trop longtemps._

 _« Tu t'amuses bien… ? » railla Poe en croisant les bras._

 _Mais Ben Solo ne daigna lever les yeux vers lui et se contenta de fixer l'eau tout en haussant les épaules d'un air las._

 _« Elle n'est pas méchante, » répondit Ben l'air de rien tout en arrachant un brin d'herbe jaunâtre pour la tripoter machinalement entre ses doigts._

 _Pourtant, Poe Dameron savait que ce genre de personne de la haute bourgeoisie n'avait pas pour but d'être réellement ami avec Ben Solo, c'était seulement une facette pour être apprécié par le Général et Han Solo lui-même. Mais jamais Poe ne lui en avait fait part, ne souhaitant pas blesser Ben. De plus, Poe savait que Ben, au fond de lui, était au courant de toute cette mascarade._

 _Poe Dameron en avait entendu des choses sur Ben Solo dites en douces par des adolescents de leur âge, se moquant de lui, l'insultant dans un coin. Cependant, face à ça, il réagissait violemment, les effrayant bien assez pour que jamais plus ils ne disent quoi que ce soit de mal vis-à-vis de son petit ami. Mais ça non plus il ne le rapportait pas à Ben._

 _Néanmoins cette fille semblait bien trop s'intéresser à Ben qui ne faisait rien pour la repousser, et ça depuis des jours. Ça ne pouvait plus durer._

 _« J'ai fait des efforts moi, alors pourquoi toi tu n'en fais pas, hein ? » lui reprocha Poe avec irritation palpable. « On sort ensemble je te rappelle, mais moi ce que je vois, c'est que tu flirtes avec elle. »_

 _Les doigts de Ben Solo contre la fine tige d'herbe se figèrent et Ben fronça les sourcils, scrutant le reflet de Poe dans l'eau en contrebas. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus de la jalousie enfantine qu'il pressentait. Mais du dégoût. Un certain dégoût pas pour lui non, mais pour cette jeune fille._

 _« T'en a rien à foutre ou quoi ? » largua durement Poe avec méprise. « Ça ne te fait absolument rien de te laisser faire comme ça devant moi ! »_

 _Jamais Ben Solo n'avait ressenti ce genre d'émotion chez Poe, et ça le dérouta bien plus qu'il ne le devrait. Ben leva un regard incertain vers Poe toujours debout, poings serrés, visiblement à bout._

 _« Elle t'intéresse cette fille, hein ? » continua Poe avec une certaine brise de chagrin dans le creux de ses yeux bien que ses joues soient rouges de colère._

 _Ben resta un instant silencieux à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Poe Dameron du haut de ses dix-neuf ans paraissait vraiment touché bien qu'il tentait de paraître dur et froid. Et ceci attrista brutalement Ben qui se leva pour faire face à son copain et secoua alors lentement la tête, presque désorienté par le comportement de Poe et ses émotions qui lui montraient qu'il tenait énormément à lui._

 _« Tu sais très bien que j'aime pas les_ filles _, » répliqua Ben qui n'osait jamais trop en dire sur ses propres sentiments._

 _« Ce n'est pas ce que je pense quand je vous vois tous les deux comme ça, » répliqua Poe en montrant vaguement de la main le rebord du pont en pierre._

 _« D'accord j'ai peut-être mal agi, mais ce n'était pas vraiment intentionnel. »_

 _« Pas vraiment ? Donc tu avais une idée en tête quand tu te pavanais avec elle devant moi. »_

 _Pris la main dans le sac. Ben Solo sentit ses joues chauffer et il détourna rapidement les yeux, mais Poe n'était pas de cet avis et agrippa fermement son bras pour le tirer devant lui, attendant des réponses._

 _« Ben. »_

 _« Je voulais juste vérifier si pour toi cette relation était… Si ce n'était pas un jeu, » expliqua honteusement Ben, évitant le regard de son petit ami._

 _« T'es sérieux ? »_

 _« Tu es trop bon avec moi, Poe. Parfois je me demande comment-… »_

 _Mais sa phrase fut coupée par l'étreinte vive dans laquelle Poe le tira, ses bras autour de ses hanches pour presser son corps contre le sien. Ben resta un instant sans voix alors que Poe enfouissait son visage dans le cou du plus jeune pour humer son odeur._

 _« Ne dis rien, Ben. Tu es le seul et l'unique. »_

 _Avec hésitation, Ben leva ses bras, et finit par les enrouler autour du cou de Poe._

 _« Toi aussi… Poe, je- »_

_-''-_

Le souvenir se brisa instantanément si bien qu'Azaé cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, dérouté par ce brusque arrêt. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que Kylo Ren avait retiré son poignet de sa poigne, Azaé trop absorbé par ce souvenir qui semblait tant lui dire. Et ce dernier fut déstabilisé par ce qu'il vit.

Kylo Ren avait plaqué l'une de ses mains contre son front, celle-ci glissant lentement contre ses yeux fermés douloureusement alors que des larmes chaudes s'y échappaient pour couler le long de ses joues pâles.

Il ne s'était pas remémoré ce genre de souvenirs depuis des années maintenant, et en avait pratiquement oublié l'existence. Tout comme Azaé, c'était en quelque sorte une redécouverte pénible.

« Il y a eu... Le _soulagement_ … ? » glissa alors Azaé Ren qui observait l'ancien Chevalier avec incertitude, sourcil arqué. « Et la _joie_ aussi. À la fin. »

C'est pour ceci que Ren avait brisé leur échange, mais aussi parce qu'il avait lâché prise suite à tant d'émotions.

« Des émotions que j'ai essayé de réprimer, » annonça Ren d'une voix enrouée en essuyant rageusement ses larmes brûlantes d'un poing serré. « Pour être Jedi. Et que j'ai utilisé à tort pour devenir plus fort. Comme la colère. »

« Montre-moi la colère. »

« Non, je n'en peux plus… » murmura Kylo Ren avec peine et souffrance, les traits de son visage tirés par la douleur de ses souvenirs, les yeux fermés avec force. « Je pensais être devenu assez fort pour me remémorer tout ça. Mais la nouvelle lumière qui est en moi me déchire de l'intérieur quand je sais ce que j'ai fait par la suite ! »

* * *

 _Je me dois de couper ici mes amis. Je suis fatiguée je vais me couché à l'heure des poules là huhu.  
Merci de me lire, je vous aime!_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **Promesses**_


	7. Promesses

_-''-_  
Chapitre 7  
 **Promesses  
** _-''-_ **  
**

 _« Non, je n'en peux plus… » murmura Kylo Ren avec peine et souffrance, les traits de son visage tirés par la douleur de ses souvenirs, les yeux fermés avec force. « Je pensais être devenu assez fort pour me remémorer tout ça. Mais la nouvelle lumière qui est en moi me déchire de l'intérieur quand je sais ce que j'ai fait par la suite ! »_

Menti. Trahi. Torturé. Tué. Détruit.

Le Poe Dameron en face de lui ne devrait pas être ici. Il devait le détestait. Le haïr pour ce qu'il a fait. Et ça, Kylo Ren ne pouvait plus le supporter.

« Montre-moi la colère, j'ai besoin de me remémorer cette émotion, comme toutes les autres, » répliqua Azaé avec conviction en agrippant le bras de Ren comme dans son souvenir.

Les yeux de Kylo Ren croisèrent difficilement le regard d'Azaé. Il ne pensait pas devenir telle une loque face à cet amas de souvenirs. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Poe devait revenir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Car à ce moment même, Kylo Ren ressentait de plus en plus l'aura de Poe Dameron. La coquille commençait à se briser. Tout comme l'esprit de Kylo Ren lui-même.

« Je vais te montrer ta colère, Poe. Mas pas la mienne car elle était destructrice... »

_-''-_

 _« Bordel, Ben ! Explique-moi ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ! » s'écria Poe Dameron en faisant les cent pas dans la chambre d'hôpital de la base sur D'Qar._

 _Ben Solo avait à peine dix-neuf ans, et pourtant, sa pâleur et la maigreur de son visage lui rajoutait cinq années de plus._

 _« J'en ai eu marre. C'est tout, » lâcha Ben entre ses dents, ses poings serrés contre la couverture qui recouvrait son corps._

 _Les mains de Poe se plaquèrent vivement contre le rebord du lit en face de Ben, mais le Jedi ne sursauta pas, fixant avec agacement le sol carrelé. La colère de Poe Dameron était palpable. Nettement plus grande que celle de sa propre mère qui était venue dans sa chambre pour le sermonner et comprendre ce qui s'était passé, une heure avant Poe._

 _« Marre ? Et c'est tout ?! Ben tu as voulu mettre fin à ta vie ! »_

 _Sa voix était pratiquement brisée, mais alimentée par une profonde colère que Ben Solo n'avait jamais vue chez Poe. Et dire que c'était lui qui l'avait déclenchée._

 _« Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu me tuer avec cette lame de rasoir ? » railla Ben en dissimulant un peu plus son avant-bras gauche sous la couette blanche._

 _« Bien sûr que oui ! »_

 _« La Force est en moi, je ne peux pas trépasser bêtement comme ça. »_

 _Depuis le début de leur altercation houleuse, Ben n'avait pas regardé Poe, car sa colère provoquait chez Ben un sentiment de honte et de regret. Il avait agi avec idiotie, mais sur le coup, Ben Solo n'avait pensé à rien d'autre qu'à son mal-être. Son petit ami ne pouvait pas comprendre. Sa mère n'avait pas compris. Les médecins non plus._

 _« Alors POURQUOI est-ce que tu es ici, avec cette transfusion au bras, hein ? Et POURQUOI tu te tailles la peau comme ça ?! »_

 _Ben Solo n'avait pas eu pour but de mourir, loin de là, certes il avait peut-être évité de justesse une mort lente et agonisante, mais on l'avait trouvé à temps. Et l'inflammation de Poe l'emportait sur son chagrin alimenté par le fait d'avoir failli perdre l'être aimé de la pire des manières._

 _« Je… Je ne sais plus où j'en suis… » avoua soudain Ben Solo après un lourd silence._

 _La poigne de Poe autour du barreau du lit se fit plus forte et Ben n'osait toujours pas le regarder en face. Il n'osait lui dire ce qui lui torturait l'esprit depuis quelques mois déjà._

 _« Ben, qu'est-ce que tu racontes… ? » siffla Poe avec acerbité, aveuglé par cette lourde colère qui effrayait presque Ben._

 _« Je ne veux pas être un Jedi ! MERDE ! » s'écria brutalement Ben en se redressant vivement en avant, son bras tirant sur la transfusion qui fit vibrer dangereusement la poche de sang accrochée. « Je fais trop de mal autour de moi, ma colère m'achève ! »_

 _Le tuyau rouge qui le maintenait accroché à la transfusion l'empêcha de se lever et d'agripper Poe dans cet excès de rage soudain et le secouer pour que ses mots aient plus d'impact. L'aiguille incrustée dans la veine de son bras ayant été tirée sur le côté lui expédia des pics de douleurs, mais Ben ne s'en soucia pas._

 _« Cette colère me ronge, Poe. Un jour ça finira mal ! »_

 _Le visage du jeune pilote passa d'une colère aveugle à un air désemparé que Ben redoutait plus que tout. Poe Dameron ne pouvait pas comprendre lui non plus._

 _« Et cette sensation me fait aller mieux, » continua Ben en baissant soudain d'un ton, passant inconsciemment le bout de ses doigts contre le bandage qui entourait son poignet meurtri. « Me faire souffrir atténue cette colère. »_

 _Ben ferma soudain les yeux en sentant une tristesse aigüe naître dans le creux des entrailles de son petit ami. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié, non, ça le tuerait. Mais le pilote se contenta de s'approcher avec une infinie douceur vers lui, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, passant une main tremblante et hésitante sur la main libre de Ben, celle qui avait dû subir ces cicatrices._

 _« Si tu es en colère, ne te fais pas de mal, » murmura Poe à voix basse et enrouée. « Frappe quelque chose. Viens me chercher, donne-moi un coup au visage. Mais par pitié, ne t'inflige pas ça. »_

 _Le regard rivé vers la main de Poe placée contre la sienne, Ben ne bougea pas, le cœur serré. Poe était bon, trop bon. Le pouce de Poe caressait avec précaution le dos de sa main, réchauffant tout son corps glacé. Piégé par l'aura bienveillante de son petit copain, Ben reprit d'une voix chancelante._

 _« Cet homme peut m'aider, mais j'ai peur de ce qu'il adviendra de sa formation… J'ai peur de-… »_

 _« Quel homme ? »_

 _Ben se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'il disait et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, reportant son regard vers Poe qui paraissait suspicieux, mais aussi inquiet par son comportement._

 _« Je parlais de Luke… » mentit Ben en secouant vivement la tête. « Oui, Luke… »_

 _« Ben… Il faut que tu aies confiance en moi. Parle-moi. Ne te laisse pas sombrer. Promets-moi de me dire quand ça ne va pas. Je serais toujours là. »_

 _Ben se mordit la lèvre inférieure, honteux de devoir à nouveau mentir à Poe. Il hocha seulement la tête, se demandant soudain si Poe n'avait pas ressenti son mensonge. Mais il préféra garder son interaction avec cet homme du nom de Snoke, secrète. C'était un chemin qu'il devait prendre tout seul._

 _Mais pourtant, sa seconde main vint enserrer fermement celle de Poe déjà apposée contre la sienne, souhaitant ressentir parfaitement l'aura de Poe Dameron._

_-''-_

Cette fois-ci, le souvenir de Ben Solo s'estompa avec douceur, et prit place dans l'esprit d'Azaé Ren qui inspira longuement, comme pour profiter de cette sensation étrange. Contrairement aux anciens souvenirs de Poe Dameron, aujourd'hui, Azaé ressentait aussi les émotions de Ben Solo. La colère de Poe avait été puissante, mais le mal-être de Ben avait été dévastateur.

« Tu étais au plus mal… » fit alors Azaé en lâchant enfin le bras de Kylo Ren qui demeura immobile à fixer un point invisible devant lui, en proie à de lourdes réflexions quant à son passé.

« J'aurais dû te parler de Snoke, » murmura soudain Ren avec regret évident. « J'aurais dû, et tu m'aurais arrêté tout de suite. »

Ne pouvant rester debout plus longtemps face à cette utilisation constante de la Force et à ce flot d'émotions en pagaille, Kylo Ren regagna le sol, s'asseyant sur le rebord du bassin gorgé de végétation douteuse, ses jambes ballant dans le vide. Il enfouit ensuite son visage dans ses mains, terrassé par un bloc de regrets qui s'affaissa sur ses épaules. Tout comme il s'en était voulu d'avoir laissé Poe Dameron quitter sa cellule sans le retenir.

À chaque souvenir, c'était comme un coup de poignard pour Kylo Ren. Il regrettait sincèrement cet amour sincère qu'il avait partagé avec Poe Dameron.

« Ces sensations de malaise, » commença la voix de Poe derrière Ren qui semblait le fixer sans bouger. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Son ton était empreint de curiosité qu'Azaé Ren n'essaya pas d'étouffer, et les ongles de Kylo Ren rencontrèrent douloureusement la peau de son visage, se griffant au passage en ignorant la douleur. Il se souvint s'être senti si mal à cette époque, et le chagrin de Poe à son égard l'avait longuement culpabilisé.

« Arrête ça, » lui ordonna soudain Azaé Ren en tirant les mains de Kylo Ren vers le bas.

Kylo Ren n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était installé près de lui sur le rebord en pierre. Le ton dur du nouveau Chevalier était pourtant parsemé de brides de souvenirs amers, se rapprochant des fois où Poe Dameron le sermonnait pour son bien ou prenait soin de lui. Ren ferma donc les yeux, le visage tordu dans une grimace douloureuse de sentiments bien trop forts et longtemps ignorés, ne repoussant pourtant pas les mains d'Azaé de ses poignets qui les maintenaient fermement, l'empêchant de se faire davantage de mal.

« C'était ma lassitude que tu as ressentie. Ma honte. Ma faiblesse, » avoua Ren la voix enrouée. « Et la _culpabilité_. »

« Que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu sois si mal en point ? » lui demanda Azaé Ren, de l'inquiétude naissante omniprésente dans le ton de sa voix.

Déglutissant quant au comportement de cet homme envers lui, Kylo Ren détourna les yeux et récupéra doucement le contrôle de ses mains sans que le nouveau Chevalier ne s'y oppose. Tout comme Poe, il démontrait une réelle anxiété, et bien que Ren souhaite retrouver le Poe d'origine, ce retour en arrière était difficile pour lui. Car Poe Dameron se devait de le détester.

« J'étais atteint d'une sorte de trouble boderline, » expliqua finalement Kylo Ren en arrachant machinalement les pousses orangées qui s'égaraient entre les pierres à sa droite. « J'étais lunatique et parfois dépressif. Personne hormis-… Hormis toi le comprenait. Après cette dispute, tu m'as aidé bien plus que tu ne le devais. »

Il l'avait aidé comme jamais. Plus que sa mère et son père. Plus que son oncle. Car il avait été patient et toujours là alors que Leia Organa avait un rôle à tenir au sein de la Résistance ainsi que pour la Nouvelle République, et Han n'était pas souvent à la maison, mais qu'importe, Poe avait toujours été présent.

« Il était-… J'étais ton compagnon à l'époque, c'était normal. »

Les yeux de Kylo Ren s'arrondirent de surprise alors qu'il fit volte-face vers Poe assis à ses côtés qui semblait pourtant toujours imperturbable malgré les souvenirs riches en émotion que lui présentait l'ancien Jedi.

« Tu… Tu es conscient qu'il s'agit de toi ? » hésita Ren avec espoir.

« Je commence à ressentir une similitude entre mes pensées et les souvenirs que tu me montres… »

Poe Dameron eut un léger rictus presque doux qui disparut rapidement, ne cessant de fixer l'ancien Chevalier droit dans les yeux, visiblement avide d'en savoir plus. Le poing de Ren s'enroula fermement autour des herbes fraîches qu'il maintint comme une ancre et sombra dans ce regard profond qui commençait à briller tout autant que celui de Poe.

« J'avais peur que tu me quittes en ayant conscience de ce pouvoir étrange qui naissait en moi, » reprit Ren dans un souffle. « Mais j'avais tort… »

 _C'est moi qui suis parti…_ pensa ensuite l'ancien Jedi alors que Poe semblait analyser ses paroles, penchant un peu la tête sur le côté.

« Et la _peur_ … ? »

« C'est tout un tas de choses, » répondit Ren avec appréhension.

Sans la peur, l'on pouvait être capable des pires choses. Mais sans la peur, l'être humain était vulnérable, car la peur était un mécanisme de défense puissant. Là encore, Snoke avait fait une erreur. Et Ben Solo aussi. Étant jeune, il pensait que la peur le paralysait, et il l'avait réprimé. Mais aujourd'hui, la peur de la perte lui avait fait faire de grandes prouesses.

« La peur te rendra fort si elle est contrôlée, » lui expliqua Ren en se levant ses yeux vers lui tout en dirigeant sa main jusqu'à son front.

Il avait besoin d'une connexion pour lui insuffler cette vive émotion engendrant l'adrénaline si puissante qui s'écoulait dans le sang de tout humain pour les amener à faire des choses folles et inimaginables. Eh non, Kylo Ren n'allait pas lui montrer la peur nerveuse que ressentaient lui et Poe étant jeune lorsqu'ils faisaient le mur le soir ou quand ils visionnaient des films d'horreur.

C'était une peur plus viscérale et profonde que Ren voulut lui montrer.

_-''-_

 _« BEN ! »_

 _Ben Solo éleva sa main vers le vaisseau ennemi qui filait vers eux à travers la fenêtre brisée de leur logement temporaire sur Endor. Mais lorsque l'engin fit feu et que les missiles rouges s'éjectèrent jusqu'à son emplacement, la Force de Ben ne fut pas assez puissante pour les arrêter._

 _L'explosion fut rude et douloureuse, et l'infrastructure de la Résistance d'Endor tangua dangereusement lorsque Ben rejoint le sol avec un gémissement rauque. Avant qu'il ne puisse se redresser pour comprendre ce qui se passait, son corps roulait sur le côté, le sol ayant basculé de quelques degrés. Il glissa sans pouvoir s'accrocher à quoique se soit, et lorsque tout son corps eut quitté la plateforme vibrante prêt à rejoindre le vide, une main vint s'agripper autour de son poignet, l'empêchant de rejoindre le sol en contrebas._

 _« Poe ! » s'exclama Ben avec espoir en croisant le regard agité de Poe qui était blessé à l'épaule._

 _Mais celui-ci semblait ignorer la douleur de sa blessure pourtant en sang, agrippant fermement la portion de sol encore intact, se maintenant en équilibre entre le corps de Ben et la terre ferme, alors que ses pieds glissaient eux aussi avec lenteur pour rejoindre le vide._

 _« Ne lâche pas ! » lui ordonna Poe en serrant plus fort le poignet de son compagnon._

 _« Tu vas tomber ! » s'alarma Ben en remarquant la position de son ami qui commençait à le rejoindre en avant._

 _Malgré la poigne de Poe qui serrait toujours plus fort son petit ami suspendu dans le vide, Ben ressentait une peur immense naître chez le jeune pilote. La peur de perdre un être cher. Car Jedi ou pas Jedi, cette chute serait mortelle pour Ben Solo._

 _Et cette peur s'insinuait aussi chez Ben dont la Force devenait instable suite à son choc violent à la tête, ayant provoqué une blessure brûlante. Le sang commençait à couler contre son front et atteint son nez pour filer ensuite contre ses lèvres et un goût de fer le fit alors paniquer._

 _« Ben, regarde-moi ! » hurla Poe Dameron pour se faire entendre sous les tirs ennemis qui résonnaient non loin dans la forêt. « Regarde-moi ! »_

 _Mais Ben Solo avait dorénavant le regard fixé vers le vide qui était immensément grand, et la peur sourde fit trembler tous ses membres. L'adrénaline prenait place, mais il ne savait que faire. Poe ne pourrait pas tenir infiniment._

 _« BEN ! » appela à nouveau Poe alors que le poignet de Ben lui échappait, enfermant avec force la paume de sa main._

 _Le concerné leva à nouveau la tête vers son petit ami, et il put lire dans le regard du pilote une frayeur sans nom. Il allait lâcher._

 _« Ben, attrape la barre en fer ! » s'exclama Poe en montrant d'un geste rapide du menton les bases de l'infrastructure de la Résistance qui étaient proéminentes et dépassaient du sol en pierre. « Attrape-la ! »_

 _Ni une ni deux, Ben tira son second bras endolori vers sa porte de sortie. Cependant, à ce moment-là, une partie du sol céda et le choc fut brutal. La main de Ben glissa de celle de Poe._

 _Ben entendit Poe hurler son nom._

 _Ses mains attrapèrent la première chose qui lui vint, et le fer glacial d'une des installations de l'immeuble entra en contact avec ses paumes brûlantes. Son adrénaline au plus haut, il tint bon, baissant la tête en avant pour se protéger des gravats de terre et de crépi qui tombait sur lui alors que son corps se balançaient dans le vide._

 _Mais suite à l'adrénaline virulente au sein de son corps, sa force fut décuplée bien que Ben n'était pas un adolescent très costaud même du haut de ses dix-huit ans. Il serra les dents et tenta de hisser son corps ballant afin de regagner la hauteur. Son cœur battait vite, et il ressentait l'immense frayeur et chagrin de Poe non loin de lui._

 _« POE ! » appela Ben une fois qu'il se stabilisa doucement sur la barre en fer à l'horizontale, celle-ci menaçant de céder sous son poids._

 _La semelle de ses chaussures menaçait aussi de glisser contre le fer et un faux pas lui coûterait la vie. Sa tête tournait de plus en plus, et il hésitait à utiliser la Force qui paraissait instable quant à son état._

 _« POE ! » hurla à nouveau Ben en se positionnant debout et chancelant sur la tige épaisse, levant ses bras pour atteindre un point invisible._

 _Au moment où le fer céda au son d'un bruit abominable proche d'un grincement strident, deux mains attrapèrent ses poignets en hauteur. Rapidement, Ben fut hissé par ces bras forts et ses genoux rejoignirent le sol sale des ruines alors que son cœur ne cessait de battre puissamment contre sa poitrine._

 _« Ben ! Oh mon Dieu ! »_

 _Poe l'agrippa si fort dans ses bras que Ben fut presque incapable de respirer correctement. Il avait eu une force inouïe pour porter le corps de Ben à cette vitesse et avec une épaule blessée, surement aidé lui aussi par l'adrénaline puissante de son sang._

 _« Je… Je n'ai pas pu te remonter, Ben… Je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger comme je te l'avais promis ! » s'exclama Poe avec remords tout en plaquant l'une de ses mains contre l'arrière du crâne de Ben pour ressentir amplement sa présence._

 _« Ne dis pas de bêtises. Si tu ne m'avais pas rattrapé lors de ma chute, j'aurais atteint le sol directement, » riposta Ben en répondant à cette chaude étreinte._

 _Poe caressa les cheveux mi-longs et ondulés de Ben Solo avec quiétude alors que des larmes de soulagement coulaient le long de ses joues bronzées._

 _« Et si j'avais réussi à dévier les missiles rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé… » continua Ben en se détachant doucement de son copain après quelques secondes de profond silence._

 _Silence qui annonçait que l'attaque ennemie avait elle aussi cessé._

 _« Arrêter un tir est tout bonnement impossible, Ben, » lui fit Poe avec un faible sourire, tout en passant avec douceur le bout de ces doigts contre la joue rougie du jeune Jedi._

 _« Pour certains Jedi ça ne l'est pas. »_

 _« Oui, un jour tu le pourras, Ben, alors ne meurs pas tout de suite ! »_

 _Ben hocha vivement la tête, reniflant avec force, retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait les larmes qui menaçaient de quitter ses yeux. Puis, emporté par cette vague de soulagement, Ben attrapa le col de Poe Dameron et attira son visage vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres humides se frôlent pour-…_

_-''-_

Azaé Ren ne fut pas déboussolé par ce brusque arrêt provoqué par Kylo consciemment qui avait retiré vivement sa main tout en essayant d'ignorer la suite de ce souvenir. Non, Azaé était dérouté par ses émotions atroces mais aussi terriblement puissantes. Cette peur était viscérale et tout comme le Poe de ce souvenir, il aurait donné sa vie pour l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui maintenant.

« C'était une attaque surprise. Ce fut la première fois que nous étions si proches de la mort, » annonça Ren aux yeux rougis.

« J'ai déjà ressenti une parcelle de cette émotion… » avoua soudain Azaé sans bouger, son regard lui aussi perdu dans le vague. « Lorsque j'ai menti à Snoke à ton propos. »

Pas étonnant pour Kylo Ren qui avait toujours appréhendé ses face à face avec Snoke. Mais venant du jouet de Snoke lui-même, ça ne pouvait que présager de bonnes choses. Hochant lentement la tête tout en dévisageant Azaé Ren, Kylo demeura silencieux, humant l'aura nouvelle de cet homme. Maintenant il détectait parfaitement sa présence, ainsi que certains souvenirs de son esprit apporté par lui-même.

« La passion c'est une émotion positive, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda alors Azaé en reportant son regard vers Ren.

Kylo hocha lentement la tête, sentant le besoin d'Azaé de se retourner vers des émotions plus gaies et salvatrices.

« La passion réunit finalement tous ces souvenirs. C'est comme l'amitié. L'affection que l'on éprouvait l'un pour l'autre. Rien que le fait d'être ensemble, » expliqua Kylo Ren sans vraiment avoir une réelle définition de ce terme.

« Et l'amour ? »

Les yeux d'Azaé étaient puissamment profonds et les joues de Kylo Ren se mirent à chauffer tandis que son cœur devint étonnamment rapide. Une réelle passion se lisait dans le regard de Poe Dameron sur le chemin de la guérison.

Mais avant que Kylo Ren ne puisse enfin articuler correctement une phrase, un bip sonore retentit dans la poche d'Azaé, ce qui ramena aussitôt les deux hommes sur terre. Le nouveau Chevalier fronça les sourcils à cette entente et récupéra rapidement un disque holographique qui clignotait de rouge dans la pochette de sa ceinture, puis il fit signe à Kylo Ren de se taire, son index contre ses lèvres.

Méfiant, Kylo Ren hocha lentement la tête, n'osant bouger alors qu'Azaé activait l'appel inconnu. Deux personnes à posture humaine et aux masques étranges apparurent. Deux Chevaliers de Ren se tenaient fièrement au milieu de l'appareil holographique, et Kylo Ren les connaissaient bien tous les deux. Ils avaient participé au massacre des jeunes apprentis de Luke Skywalker avec lui.

« _Azaé Ren,_ » commença le premier qui semblait observer le visage du leader de leur groupe. « _La zone 6-C est sécurisée, nous attendons Baoh Ren avant de quitter la planète en attente de vos ordres._ »

Kylo Ren qui se voulait aussi petit qu'une souris sachant pourtant que les deux hommes ne pouvaient voir que Poe même s'ils se retournaient, demeura surpris par la subordination des deux Chevaliers face à Poe. Jamais Kylo n'avait été aussi bien respecté que Poe à ce moment même par les Chevaliers de Ren. Surement était-ce parce qu'Azaé Ren était un chef-d'œuvre produit par le Leader Suprême lui-même.

Kylo Ren craint que Poe n'hésite suite à ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui sur sa personne, mais pourtant, il resta professionnel et imperturbable tout en hochant lentement la tête, signe qu'il y avait toujours une immense part de noirceur et vide en lui.

« Que Baoh Ren rejoigne Mandalore une fois fini. Vous deux, occupez-vous de la zone 9-H. »

« _Bien, nous nous chargeons de contacter Baoh Ren. Nous vous recontactons une fois la zone 9-H sécurisée,_ » annonça le second Chevalier, la voix enraillée par son masque.

Azaé Ren fut le premier à mettre fin à l'appel et ses yeux se levèrent directement vers Kylo Ren qui demeura silencieux et incalculable. Ce dernier se demandait bien quel genre de mission avaient les Chevaliers de Ren bien qu'il n'ait plus aucune affinité avec eux.

« Il faut que je retourne sur Arkanis, » annonça alors Azaé Ren qui se leva tout en rangeant le dispositif dans la pochette prévue à cet escient.

Mais Kylo Ren se leva brusquement le retenant en attrapant l'un de ses bras puissants.

« N'y retourne pas, j'ai ouvert des brèches en toi, Snoke le remarquera, » répliqua Ren avec insistance, connaissant le pouvoir de son ancien Maître.

« Snoke n'a pas de temps à nous consacrer en ce moment. Rien ne m'arrivera, » lui assura pourtant Azaé en récupérant le casque noir toujours déposé contre le sol frais envahi par la végétation épaisse.

Poe Dameron lui avait déjà fait ce genre de promesse par le passé, mais il avait été attrapé par le Premier Ordre et était devenu un autre homme. Aujourd'hui, Kylo Ren ne croyait plus en ce genre d'engagement.

« Je sens pourtant ta peur, » riposta Kylo en plissant les yeux tout en lâchant vivement son bras.

« Je sens la tienne aussi. »

« Menteur. Tu n'as pas la Force. »

« Je le vois sur ton visage. »

Cette fois-ci, Kylo Ren se tut, lèvres entrouvertes. Azaé Ren n'avait pas tort, l'ancien Jedi était effrayé de le voir partir à nouveau. Prenant alors une longue inspiration, son casque sous son bras, Azaé se rapprocha de Ren et doucement, passa ses doigts gantés contre la joue gauche de Kylo, tout comme dans le souvenir précédent, afin de se souvenir de ce visage.

Kylo Ren ne bougea pas, le souffle coupé, affecté par ce geste si doux et si lointain à la fois.

« Si je reste, Snoke voudra impérativement me retrouver, » fit Azaé en aventurant doucement sa main vers l'oreille de Ren pour ensuite replacer quelques mèches de cheveux humides derrière celle-ci.

Cette action électrisa tout le corps de Kylo Ren qui en voulait plus. Mais Ren ignora cet appel et reprit d'une voix rauque et enraillée :

« Sais-tu ce qui s'est passé maintenant… Quand tu es _mort_ … ? »

S'il se souvenait de sa mort ou non était pour Ren une information capitale bien qu'inutile suite à la situation présente. Mais il voulait savoir ce qui s'était réellement produit lorsque l'équipe de Poe s'était faite disséminée il y a des mois maintenant.

Mais Azaé Ren secoua la tête à contrecœur, n'ayant aucun souvenir concernant ces propos déroutants.

« Je dois y aller… » déclara Poe alors que sa main quitta les cheveux de Kylo Ren. « Dans une semaine, même heure, on se retrouve dans le bar des voyageurs à 500 mètres au sud des ruines. La saison des pluies aura commencé et ici ce sera quasiment inondé. »

Azaé Ren semblait bien connaître cette planète, ce qui expliquait le choix de ce lieu pour leur rencontre.

« Si tu ne t'es pas fait tuer d'ici là, » ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Ren avec appréhension inattendue.

« Je te promets de revenir. »

« Ne promets jamais ce genre de chose. »

« Aie confiance en ce Poe Dameron que tu connais si bien. »

Il avait toujours eu confiance aveugle en Poe Dameron, depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre dans le joli jardin des Damerons. Ainsi, contre son gré, Kylo Ren finit par hocher la tête, la gorge nouée alors qu'Azaé Ren replaça avec précaution le casque noir contre son crâne.

Mais malgré son accoutrement sombre et menaçant, aujourd'hui Kylo Ren put détecter l'aura de l'autre homme. Un léger sourire se dessina contre les lèvres de Kylo Ren alors qu'il suivait l'ascension de Poe à travers les ruines qui finit par disparaître derrière les épais rideaux de lianes appartenant à la jungle.

Un amphibien de la taille d'un poing sauta soudain tout près des pieds de Ren, et paraissait le fixer curieusement, croassant lourdement pour attirer l'attention de l'ancien Jedi perdu dans ses pensées. Ren baissa la tête vers l'étrange créature qui semblait le juger du regard, et il fronça les sourcils, sur la défensive.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » largua Ren en ayant la douloureuse impression que la grenouille avait été témoin de toute la scène.

* * *

 _J'espère que ces petits souvenirs vous ont plu !_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **Passion**_


	8. Passion

_-''-_  
Chapitre 8  
 **Passion**  
_-''-_

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que BB-8 attendait à l'ombre d'une arche en ruine, trop loin pour pouvoir entendre les deux hommes discuter. Mais le petit droïde commençait finalement à s'inquiéter. Et si jamais il y avait eu une autre altercation entre eux qui auraient conduit son nouveau maître proche des portes de la mort comme la dernière fois ?

Ne pouvant rester figé, BB-8 roulait nerveusement sur la mosaïque écaillée du hall délabré dans lequel il s'était réfugié en l'attente de Kylo Ren et de Poe. Il ne sut pas vraiment combien de tour il fit, mais un humain normalement constitué aurait déjà eu le tournis depuis longtemps et serait surement dans un coin en train de vomir tripes et boyaux.

Et quel ne fut pas son soulagement lorsqu'il reconnut le bruit de la démarche de Ren qui s'approchait de lui, signe qu'il allait bien. BB-8 siffla joyeusement en dérapant sur le sol humide et roula au sens inverse pour retrouver son nouveau maître.

Kylo Ren s'arrêta au niveau d'un reflet de lumière qui s'engouffrait dans les ruines par les fissures béantes qui parcouraient le plafond sale et vert de mousse humide. Son visage pâle et trempé de sueur brillait sous l'éclat lumineux, provoquant un réel contraste presque maladif avec ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, eux aussi humidifiés par l'air lourd et chaud. Si bien que BB-8, une fois devant lui, demanda de ses nouvelles avant même de se rendre compte que Poe n'était pas avec lui.

« Oui, je vais bien, je ne supporte tout simplement pas cet air étouffant, » maugréa Ren en tirant un peu sur le col de sa veste noire pour éventer son haut et sa peau elle aussi brûlante et collante.

Le soleil semblait se coucher mais l'atmosphère restait lourde et fiévreuse, provoquant chez Ren un certain sentiment de gêne, n'aimant pas la sensation collante de ses vêtements contre sa peau.

« Oui, BB-8, je vais te raconter, » coupa Ren avant que le droïde ne puisse biper encore une fois. « Je veux d'abord pouvoir me nettoyer… Si l'on trouve un coin d'eau pas intoxiqué par les parasites de cette planète, bien sûr... »

_-''-_

La petite chambre sombre d'Azaé Ren donnait sur l'immensité de la cité principale de la planète Arkanis, toujours pluvieuse et morne. En contrebas mais aussi apposées contre les immeubles immensément grands, des banderoles et drapeaux rougeâtres aux symboles du Premier Ordre faisaient contraste avec le paysage grisâtre apporté par la pluie et les nuages épais gorgés d'eau.

Azaé Ren était épuisé après avoir passé des heures à écouter les projets du Général Hux qui soulevait une réelle armée ici. Mais aujourd'hui, le nouveau Chevalier ne l'avait écouté que d'une oreille, totalement ailleurs, repensant à ce Kylo Ren et à ce jeune Ben Solo. De plus, une douleur aigüe commençait à tirailler son crâne.

Le soir même alors qu'il avait refusé un dîner avec Hux et deux autres officiers, Azaé avait regagné ses quartiers, fatigué comme jamais. Il avait retiré son uniforme de pilote noir pour garder simplement un débardeur gris et ensuite enfiler un short évasé de la même couleur avant de se laisser tomber contre le rebord de la baie vitrée, son front pressé contre le verre. De la buée se forma contre celle-ci, proche de ses lèvres, mais ses yeux restaient à fixer les gouttelettes d'eau qui coulait doucement le long de la vitre.

Sur des plateformes adjacentes, entre les édifices ternes, des formations de Stormtroopers marchaient avec synchronisation parfaite, guidés par des officiers supérieurs. Il crut même vaguement reconnaître Phasma et sa posture parfaite diriger un groupe de soldats. Mais tout ce pouvoir concentré et cette parfaite coopération et hiérarchisation lui donnaient finalement la nausée. Avant, tout ça était normal pour lui. Il ne se posait aucune question et dirigeait les Chevaliers de Ren après avoir travaillé dur au côté de Snoke et autres maîtres divers.

Mais maintenant, tout ceci semblait presque irréel, trop lointain et en incohérence avec les souvenirs que lui avaient montrés Kylo Ren. Une bonté et lumière en Azaé Ren portait à confusion. Que faisait-il ici, chez le Premier Ordre ? Si ces souvenirs étaient véritables, alors pourquoi était-il devenu un Chevalier ? Et où était passé tout le reste de ses mémoires ? Pour quelle raison les lui avait-on dérobés ?

Soudain, sa douleur crânienne prit plus d'ampleur, et il plaqua une main contre son cuir chevelu, tentant d'apaiser ce tiraillement. Cependant, un sifflement acéré brouilla ses sens et son esprit fut frappé par des visions éparpillées ayant la puissance similaire à celle d'un coup de marteau qu'on abattait contre son crâne.

Poussant un cri rauque et puissant, Azaé pressa sa seconde main contre son crâne, s'arrachant presque les cheveux dans le processus, et ferma les yeux, le visage tordu de douleur infernale. Quelqu'un criait à l'intérieur de lui alors que des images concernant ses propres souvenirs vinrent s'accoler chronologiquement à ceux ajoutés par Kylo Ren sur Nal Hutta.

Il vit la jeune fille rousse qui collait son corps à Ben Solo sur le ponton en pierre. Il aperçut le vaisseau filer tout droit vers leur immeuble alors qu'il jouait à un jeu de réflexion avec Ben. Il se vit voler à bord de son X-Wing, fier et anxieux, souhaitant ébahir sa mère, Leia et Ben. Il fit face au corps inconscient de Ben Solo dans la salle de bain, allongé dans la baignoire au milieu de son propre sang. Puis, il distingua la fin d'un des souvenirs de Kylo Ren, lorsqu'après l'attaque, Ben Solo agrippait fermement son col pour l'attirer et l'embrasser furieusement.

Les souvenirs de Ben étaient comme des graines qui germaient et la végétation proliféraient tout autour d'elles. Malgré la douleur, Azaé Ren ne put que remercier l'apparition de ces visions, mais celles-ci finirent par s'arrêter brusquement, et sa souffrance s'atténua.

Respirant lourdement, il ouvrit prudemment les yeux, ayant un goût amer de sang dans sa bouche. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était roulé sur le sol, et que maintenant il se trouvait allongé sur le dos au milieu de sa chambre.

C'était Poe Dameron qui criait face à ce vide. Il avait besoin d'en savoir davantage, et vite.

_-''-_

Le bar en question était en bois et protégeait les clients de la pluie, mais n'était en rien chaleureux. Des Hutts riaient à gorge déployée tout en trinquant avec puissance, alors que des Cathars féminines chantaient sur une piste entourée d'humanoïdes et autres créatures en chaleur. Cette atmosphère malsaine, lourde et chaude écœurait clairement Kylo Ren qui maudit plus d'une centaine de fois Poe pour lui avoir donné rendez-vous ici.

Il avait pris une chambre il y a trois jours, ne pouvant dormir à l'extérieur suite à la saison des pluies torrentielles qui avait commencé, et Ren étouffait ici. Il avait hâte de quitter cet endroit et retourner sur Dantooine. Ou n'importe quelle autre planète finalement.

Cela faisait près de quatre heures que Kylo Ren attendait ici, et il avait fini par se payer un verre de bière local à la Togruta au bar pour ensuite se reclure dans un coin, s'asseyant à une table en bois, BB-8 le suivant au pas, nullement rassuré ici.

« Tout est infâme sur cette planète, » grogna Ren en repoussant le verre encore rempli au bout de la table tout en réprimant le goût infect de ce breuvage. « Je devrais tuer cette femme pour avoir osé me servir cette chose… »

BB-8 siffla avec exaspération, voyant l'irritation naissante chez Kylo Ren qui ne dormait pratiquement plus surement à cause de toute cette histoire. Le droïde roulant n'était pourtant pas inquiet vis-à-vis de Ren, ayant commencé par bien le connaître et l'ayant vu changer au cours du temps qu'il avait passé avec lui. De plus, loin de lui l'envie d'attirer les regards vers lui, donc il n'irait pas s'énerver avec son sabre laser dans ce bar animé.

Et puis, il y avait déjà certains Hutts qui le jaugeaient du regard, très certainement intéressé par sa potentielle valeur marchande.

« Ils me répugnent tous, » râla Kylo Ren en jetant presque un regard désespéré envers son ami droïde ce qui était presque comique venant de sa part. « BB-8, je suis à deux doigts de vomir si cet idiot de Dameron ne se pointe pas ! »

BB-8 plaisanta alors quant à la bonne aura que devait dégager Poe Dameron et apaiser Ren, mais ce dernier grogna quelque chose qui s'estompa rapidement suite à la musique bien trop forte.

« Tu es bien naïf de croire qu'entre ton maître et moi il puisse y avoir à nouveau quelque chose, » riposta peut-être un peu trop rapidement Ren alors que BB-8 insistait avec aisance.

Et pourtant, au fond de lui, Kylo Ren avait un petit espoir. L'envie de retrouver cette passion et amitié d'antan. De plus, suite à la libération de ses propres souvenirs, ce vive amour qu'il n'avait cessé de ressentir envers Poe Dameron l'aveuglait à nouveau. BB-8 avait malheureusement raison, Kylo Ren était encore attiré par Poe malgré les années passées.

Mais alors qu'il tapotait nerveusement la table du bout de son index, plongé dans ses pensées concernant ses sentiments naissants, quelqu'un vint prendre place sur la chaise libre en face de lui alors que BB-8 bipa joyeusement. Le cœur de Kylo se serra lorsqu'il croisa le regard presque humain de Poe Dameron en face de lui qui avait délaissé son casque à l'intérieur de son vaisseau, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur lui en arrivant dans la buvette.

« Poe, » salua Ren plus comme un automatisme en hochant lentement la tête sans le lâcher des yeux.

« Solo, » répondit directement Azaé sans fléchir à l'entente de son ancien prénom. « BB-8. »

Faisant un léger signe de la main à l'adresse du droïde qui siffla gaiement en réponse, Azaé intercepta ensuite le verre rempli de liquide étrangement âcre pour le porter à ses lèvres. Kylo Ren haussa un sourcil, amusé lorsqu'il vit le visage dégouté de Poe alors qu'il repoussa brutalement le verre, toussotant ensuite.

« Tu aurais dû mieux choisir pour notre premier _rencard_ , » ricana Kylo Ren en haussant les épaules d'un air détaché.

« La prochaine fois, je t'emmène à Coruscant, tu seras servi, » marmonna Azaé en essuyant ses lèvres à l'aide du dos de sa main gantée.

« Et rapidement enfermé par la République. »

« Oui, c'est un amer supplément. »

La tête métallique de BB-8 pivotait de gauche à droite au son des deux voix, comme si ce dernier assistait à un match de tennis intergalactique. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sauvegarder les légers sourires qui naissaient sur les lèvres des deux hommes.

Et le temps qui s'écoula après les plongea tous les trois hors de ce bar infect, ignorant les effluves nauséeux et la musique forte. Kylo n'utilisa pas la Force pour transférer des souvenirs à Poe, mais ils se contentèrent simplement de discuter du passé, et même BB-8 participait aux conversations.

D'abord, ce fut Kylo Ren qui, hésitant, raconta la vie de Poe Dameron sur Yavin IV. Puis, Azaé Ren avait à son tour expliqué les nouvelles sensations qu'il ressentait ainsi que l'apparition de nouveaux souvenirs provenant de son propre esprit. À ce jour, Poe Dameron semblait être loin de l'assassin portant le nom d'Azaé Ren. Ses yeux pétillaient de curiosité.

« Montre-moi l'amour. »

Kylo Ren redoutait cette question, et BB-8 demeura étrangement silencieux. Ren en aurait mis sa tête à couper, le droïde se moquait de lui, et son silence se rapprochait plus d'un « je te l'avais dit ».

L'amour était quelque chose que Kylo Ren sentait renaître de jour en jour, et qu'il pensait terni par son ancienne Force obscure et par la mort de Poe Dameron. Mais l'homme face à lui ne pouvait encore percevoir clairement cet amour, n'ayant pas encore possession de tous ces souvenirs. Et surtout les plus terribles, concernant Kylo Ren et non Ben Solo.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'arriverais à retranscrire précisément avec des souvenirs… » répliqua Ren alors que ses ongles arrachaient manuellement des petits morceaux de bois de la table. « Car chacun à sa propre interprétation du terme. »

« Montre-moi les souvenirs nous concernant tous les deux, » insista le pilote en attrapant la main de Kylo sur la table, figeant son geste nerveux. « Montre-moi ce que j'ai réellement ressenti à ton égard. »

« Je ne sais pas comment tu m'as aimé. Et tu n'as jamais su comment je t'ai aimé. »

Le pouce de Poe caressa le dos de la main de Kylo et malgré le tissu qui séparait leur peau, l'ancien Chevalier sentit son cœur s'accélérer et un frisson brûlant parcourir tout son corps. Dieu qu'il aimait cet homme. Avoir réprimé pendant si longtemps les sentiments qu'il avait réellement, ceux-ci altéré par la Force, n'avait fait qu'accroître sa chute future.

« Si je veux que de nouveaux souvenirs naissent, il faut que tu m'y aides, » se justifia Poe plus doucement en fixant avec insistance Kylo Ren. « Il n'y a que toi qui puisses m'aider, Ben. »

Ce prénom électrisa Kylo qui retira brusquement sa main, déstabilisé par les paroles de son ancien compagnon. Mais Poe continua de l'observer avec persévérance de ses prunelles pétillantes. Déglutissant lentement, Kylo brisa leur contact visuel, et d'une main tremblante, récupéra la clé en fer cuivré de sa chambre pour la faire glisser devant Poe sur la table.

« Pas ici, » reprit alors Kylo alors que Poe lui lançait un regard interrogateur. « On sera plus tranquille là-haut. »

À vrai dire, Kylo Ren avait une petite idée de ce qui adviendrait s'ils finissaient seuls tous les deux dans une pièce close suite à la propagation de souvenirs torrides et amoureux. Et au fond de lui, il le _voulait_.

Et lorsque Kylo se leva maladroitement de sa chaise, il remarqua que BB-8 les avaient quitté. Inutile de réfléchir bien longtemps pour comprendre que le droïde venait de leur laisser un peu d'intimité, et les joues de Ren se mirent à chauffer avec violence. Merde, il réagissait comme à l'époque. Il avait pourtant plus de trente ans maintenant !

Attrapant le bras de Poe pour le tirer avec lui hors de ce bar puant et bruyant, Kylo Ren le guida jusqu'à un escalier grinçant pour ensuite arriver face à une porte en bois portant le numéro de la clé qu'avait rattrapé Azaé Ren avant d'être entrainé par l'ancien Chevalier.

Azaé introduit alors la clé avec précision et ouvrit la chambre que possédait Ren depuis trois jours, celle-ci plus fraîche et à l'air plus pur qu'en bas dans le bar, suite à la fenêtre qu'avait laissée ouverte Ren pour aérer la petite pièce qui ne possédait qu'un lit et une commode. Aucun objet ne trainait, pas même un vêtement ou un sabre laser que Kylo Ren gardait précieusement accroché à la taille.

Quand Kylo Ren referma la porte derrière lui avec lenteur et hésitation, le nouveau Chevalier retira ses gants pour les poser sur la commode et ensuite se retourner vers Kylo Ren. Mais avant que l'ancien Jedi n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, Poe plaça une main possessive contre la nuque de Kylo tout en plaquant sa seconde paume contre le front de celui-ci qui demeura immobile.

Les yeux de Kylo Ren s'arrondirent de surprise, et tout son sang afflua à son visage, provoquant à un désir immense de prendre possession de son esprit. Il voulait ressentir chaque parcelle de peau de Poe. Ce fut la première fois depuis des années qu'il était en contact avec l'épiderme doré du pilote.

« Il y a une faim insatiable au fond de moi, Solo, » fit alors Azaé sans tenter de s'approcher davantage, ressentant avec bien-être la chaleur du cou de Ren contre sa paume. « Je peux la sentir, j'ai l'impression d'être dévoré de l'intérieur. Il faut que je ressente tout ce que j'ai oublié. »

La connexion des deux hommes était nouvelle, mais aussi familière. Car pour eux, c'était le surgissement de vieux souvenirs gorgés de sentiments et riches en impressions. Les yeux du pilote croisèrent les marques encore visibles de ses propres doigts contre la peau du cou de Ren, et il déglutit.

« Montre-moi, » murmura Azaé à voix basse, alors que son souffle chatouilla le visage humidifié de Ren. « Poe Dameron crie sans cesse face à ce manque. »

Cependant, Ren ne partagea pas ses souvenirs. Doucement, il prit le poignet de son homologue pour retirer la paume de son front, et sans le lâcher tout en abaissant son bras, Ren dévoila un regard noir de convoitise.

« Embrasse-moi, et peut-être verras-tu l'amour que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre autrefois, » répondit Ren en soufflant doucement sur le visage de Poe, brassant quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs qui retombèrent avec légèreté contre son front humide de sueur.

Ni une ni deux, comme attendant cette opportunité depuis des lustres, Poe Dameron attira le visage de Ren contre le sien, et pressa avidement ses lèvres contre les siennes. À ce contact qui était source de lointains souvenirs de jeunesse, Kylo Ren sentit son cœur s'exciter et son âme hurler d'un bonheur trop longtemps restreint. Son cœur était libre, délivré et affamé.

Alors qu'inconsciemment les mains de Kylo Ren rejoignaient le crâne de Poe pour mêler ses doigts dans ses mèches épaisses et humides, le corps de l'ancien Jedi fut pressé avec douceur contre le mur derrière lui.

À quand remontait leur dernier baiser ? Dix ans ? Onze ? Douze ? Et pourtant, la sensation était la même. Peut-être encore plus forte et plus désespérée qu'à l'époque où ils étaient jeunes et sans réelle expérience. Mais contrairement à avant, Kylo Ren sentait une force immense naître en lui. Le désir et le devoir de garder Poe près de lui, de le sauver du Premier Ordre et de lui montrer qu'il était devenu quelqu'un de plus puissant et _stable_. Qu'il avait changé. Qu'il n'était plus le Kylo Ren qui l'avait amené sur le Finalizer entre les griffes du Premier Ordre.

Ce baiser torride et désespéré était répondu des deux côtés, puis Poe mis fin à cet échange, haletant, le visage tordu de douleur bien qu'un sourire demeurait sur ses lèvres rougies. Plaçant son front contre celui de Ren qui gardait ses mains perdues dans les cheveux de Poe, le nouveau Chevalier gémit doucement d'une douleur crânienne à nouveau virulente.

« Tout un tas de souvenirs s'offrent à moi, » lui fit Poe en fermant les yeux, semblant examiner chaque parcelle de sa mémoire anciennement effacée par Snoke. « Merde, il y en a tellement… »

Laissant échapper un faible rire proche d'un sanglot, Poe se délecta de ces nouvelles visions qui étaient une partie intégrante de sa vie. Oui, il se souvenait de leur premier baiser dans la cuisine d'Organa-Solo, ce qui avait été loin d'être romantique, ayant été interrompu par Han Solo lui-même qui rentrait grognon d'avoir été contraint de faire les courses pour Leia. Il se souvint aussi de leur temps passé l'un contre l'autre dans l'herbe chaude de Yavin IV ou dans le canapé des Damerons. Il se rappela de leurs nuits dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand Ben Solo ne piquait pas toute la couverture pour se rouler dedans comme un enfant malgré ses dix-neuf ans.

« Ça ouvre aussi d'autres passages… » murmura Poe les yeux toujours fermés, ressentant le souffle rapide de Ren contre son visage. « Je me souviens de mon premier A+ en histoire… Et je doute que ça ait un quelconque rapport avec notre relation. »

Le rire léger de Kylo Ren fut étouffé par les lèvres de Poe qui se refermaient à nouveau avec passion contre les siennes. _Passion_.

Sans que l'un des deux hommes ne puisse penser aux conséquences de leurs actes futurs, leurs mains se baladaient fiévreusement sur le corps de l'autre, Poe Dameron se débarrassant sans trop de mal du haut noir de Kylo Ren alors que ce dernier maintenant torse nu s'attaquait à la ceinture de son homologue avec effervescence.

« Tu as réellement appris à maîtriser le sabre… » murmura Ren entre deux baisers et deux souffles courts, alors que la ceinture regagnait le sol lourdement, le sabre laser d'Azaé brillant à la lueur des étoiles extérieures.

« Je ne m'en rappelle pas vraiment, » avoua Poe en plongeant par la suite son visage dans le cou de son ancien et futur amant, déposant ses lèvres chaudes contre sa peau salée.

« Mais je reste le meilleur, » articula difficilement Ren dont le corps était parcouru par tout un tas de frisson alors qu'un désir immense floutait son esprit.

Un faible gémissement rauque empêcha alors Kylo Ren de continuer alors qu'il sentait la langue du pilote lécher sa peau de son cou jusqu'à sa clavicule dévoilée. Laissant retomber lentement son crâne contre le mur en bois derrière lui, Ren se laissa aller à ces émotions, ne s'étant jamais senti aussi vivant.

Et Poe Dameron sous le nom d'Azaé Ren, semblait tout aussi affamé que lui, et son corps brûlant qui se pressa contre lui, bassin contre bassin, prouva clairement à l'ancien Jedi qu'ils ne pouvaient dorénavant plus s'arrêter là. Ses mains entreprirent alors un chemin jusqu'à la veste du pilote pour la retirer prestement, retenant des gémissements de plaisir et s'empêchant de quémander davantage.

Le torse de Poe était parsemé de vieilles cicatrices que Kylo Ren n'avait jamais vues avant, celle-ci étant surement advenue durant son service à la Résistance. Mais il n'en tint pas longtemps compte, trop submergé par un flot d'émotions torrides pour réfléchir à la question.

De son côté, Poe remarqua qu'un bandage était enserré autour du bas-ventre de Kylo, protégeant une vilaine blessure des regards et de l'air extérieur. Blessure ayant été causée par Poe lui-même lorsqu'il l'avait empalé avec son sabre laser vert. Mais Ren remarqua bien vite son malaise vis-à-vis de cette blessure qui lui apportait de lourds regrets, et il l'interrompit dans ses pensées par un autre baiser fougueux.

Retirant chaque morceau de vêtements un à un, interrompu par des baisers profonds et humides, les deux hommes furent bientôt nus l'un contre l'autre, haletant et tremblant d'un désir bien trop longtemps refoulé.

Kylo Ren quitta le mur pour pousser Azaé en arrière qui se laissa faire, une main chaude contre son torse musclé, afin de gagner le lit de la pièce fiévreuse. Le pilote se laissa allègrement tomber contre le matelas moelleux, interceptant le poignet de Ren au passage pour que son corps reste proche du sien.

Ainsi, pantelant et brûlant, Kylo Ren se trouva allongé de tout son long contre le corps nu du plus âgé, son visage à quelques centimètres seulement de Poe pour entrevoir la moindre de ses expressions. Ses joues étaient rosies, tout comme ses lèvres alors que ses prunelles brillaient intensément.

« Que ressens-tu… ? » murmura Ren contre ses lèvres, titillant celle-ci à l'aide de son souffle qui caressait son visage.

« Je ressens un besoin vorace… Je ressens quelque chose de torride, de-… »

Les mains de Poe se placèrent contre les bras de Kylo Ren, ses pouces caressant avec douceur la peau blanche de son homologue. Il ne pouvait attendre davantage et voulait gouter à ce plaisir infini qui ouvrait des portes un peu partout dans son esprit enclavé par Snoke.

« C'est cet amour qui me consume et me brûle. J'ai besoin de t'avoir pour moi, » annonça Poe d'une voix rauque en provoquant un retour de force, faisant rouler le corps de Ren sous lui sans qu'il n'oppose aucune résistance.

« Ressens cette passion… » susurra Kylo Ren en s'emparant à nouveau de ses lèvres tout en écartant les jambes en guise d'invitation.

* * *

 _Vous imaginez donc que la suite sera donc un petit lemon ! Je m'excuse de couper le chapitre maintenant, mais ce chapitre commençait à être long et je suis exténuée par ma journée d'hier. KISS_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **Scepticisme**_


	9. Scepticisme

_-''-_  
Chapitre 9  
 **Scepticisme**  
_-''-_

 _ **/!\ Petit lemon en début de chap' /!\**_

 _« Ressens cette passion… » susurra Kylo Ren en s'emparant à nouveau de ses lèvres tout en écartant les jambes en guise d'invitation._

« _Ben_ … Ben Solo… » souffla Poe comme en proie à d'autres souvenirs lointains, plaquant son front contre celui de Ren après avoir mis fin à cet autre échange assoiffé.

Kylo Ren tiqua à ce nom, mais s'abandonna encore une fois à Poe, entourant avec possession le cou de celui à l'aide de ses bras tremblants.

« Ouais. C'est moi. Je suis _Ben Solo_. »

Comme soulagé par la réponse de Ren, Poe sourit davantage et l'embrassa, mais cette fois-ci, doucement et lentement, passant une main contre sa nuque pour redresser son crâne, alors que l'autre paume brûlante parcourait la cuisse de Ren.

« Ne te poses pas de questions, vas-y, » lui ordonna alors Ren contre ses lèvres qui ressentait une petite hésitation dans les gestes de son amant, similaire à l'attention que lui avait toujours portée Poe Dameron par le passé.

De plus, pour Kylo Ren tout comme pour Poe, ce n'était pas la première fois. Kylo se souvint avoir entrevu certaines parcelles de souvenirs concernant des amants et amantes de Poe lorsqu'il s'était introduit de force dans son esprit en quête de la carte qui menait à Luke Skywalker. Bien que de son côté Kylo Ren avait fini par empêcher quiconque de le toucher, à son entrée au Premier Ordre, il eut quelques amants.

 _« Je t'aime. »_

 _« Je sais. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse qu'on donne après ce genre de déclaration, Ben… »_

 _« C'est pourtant la vérité. »_

Poe entendait ces voix d'adolescents comme s'ils étaient la pièce, et ce souvenir vint emplir sa collection. Avec un sourire il embrassa à nouveau son amant alors qu'il introduisait un doigt à l'intérieur de lui, avec précaution semblable à celle du Poe de l'époque. Le léger gémissement étouffé de Ren lorsqu'un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier, ouvrit un autre déferle de visions chez le pilote.

 _« Poe… J't'aime… T'sais. »_

 _« Je sais, oui. »_

 _« Hé, Poe… ! »_

Le rire du jeune Poe Dameron âgé de dix-neuf ans retentit dans sa tête alors qu'il déposait délicatement ses lèvres contre le front en sueur de Kylo Ren.

« Poe… J'ai besoin de te sentir, » implora l'ancien Jedi qui commençait à onduler inconsciemment des hanches afin de produire plus de frictions entre eux.

De son côté, Kylo Ren avait besoin de le sentir en vie. C'était un besoin vorace et presque vital. Il voulait le sentir au plus profond de lui. Vivant et pour lui.

 _« Je vais partir avec mon oncle pendant un bout de temps. »_

La même voix de Kylo Ren un peu plus aigüe qu'à la normale résonna dans la tête de Poe qui retira ses doigts avec lenteur, parvenant à faire de nouveau gémir Ren de frustration quant à sa lenteur.

 _« Mon escadron part pour un mois. Je me dois de les accompagner. »_

Sa propre voix plus enfantine et attristée fut rapidement oubliée par la Force de Kylo Ren qui s'affaissa sur ses épaules, l'obligeant à se rapprocher de lui et à aller plus vite.

 _« Ta mère aurait été fière de toi, Poe. »_

Ignorant les autres souvenirs qui ne cessaient d'affluer, Poe se pencha davantage sur le corps de Kylo Ren, écartant un peu plus les cuisses de ce dernier pour dégager l'accès de l'ancien Jedi à sa merci.

La préparation avait été courte et Ren n'avait pas vraiment eu l'idée de récupérer du lubrifiant ou quelque chose pouvant faciliter l'arrivée de Poe en lui. C'était tout en son honneur, qui aurait cru qu'ils iraient jusque-là si rapidement ?

 _« Embrasse-moi. »_

Un gémissement provenant d'un Ben Solo de dix-huit ans accompagna celui du plus âgé situé à ce moment même sous Poe. Alors qu'une vague de plaisir frappa le pilote lorsqu'il entra en Kylo Ren pour la première fois depuis plus de dix ans, il se remémora leur toute première fois.

Ça n'avait pas été chez Poe sur Yavin IV, ni même chez les Organa-Solo. Non plus dans un X-Wing comme l'aurait longtemps rêvé Poe Dameron. Mais dans une des couchettes du Faucon Millénium, là où ils étaient sûrs d'être tranquille, Han Solo étant parti avec Luke Skywalker sur Bespin pour revoir un vieil ami du nom de Lando Calrissian.

À ce souvenir, Poe ne put s'empêcher de sourire naïvement alors qu'il passa sa main contre celle de Ren pour y entremêler leurs doigts et faire passer la douleur de cette intrusion. L'halètement tremblant et les gémissements étouffés de Ren accentuaient le désir de Poe qui était face à un tas de sensations nouvelles et familières. Il embrassa par la suite son cou lorsque Kylo Ren tira sa tête en arrière tout en soupirant d'extase.

Suivant cette action, les bras de l'ancien Chevalier agrippèrent le dos de son amant le poussant à s'approcher de lui et à aller plus vite, bien que la Force qui avait asséné Poe eue disparue, Ren étant trop instable pour l'utiliser correctement dans cette situation.

« Accélère… » grogna alors Ren dans une grimace soudaine de douleur lorsque Poe s'eut enfoncé entièrement en lui.

« Tu souffres, je le vois. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, » répondit Poe d'une voix rauque mais contrôlée tout en bougeant avec douceur pour ensuite déposer ses lèvres contre la joue humide de Ren.

« J'ai vécu pire, » riposta Ren en tirant plus la tête en arrière, se mordant âprement la lèvre inférieure pour réprimer un nouveau soupir d'extase.

Poe Dameron attrapa le membre ardent de Kylo de sa main libre, faisait gémir l'ancien Chevalier d'un plaisir incontrôlé malgré les barrières qu'il s'était construites, fierté oblige. Mais Poe n'était pas de cet avis, et commença de lent va-et-vient, caressant la virilité de son amant.

« Alors fais-moi entendre pleinement ta voix… » lui murmura le pilote, ses lèvres parcourant la gorge de Ren dans de doux baisers.

Finalement, après trois coups de bassin de la part de Poe, les ultimes barrières de Kylo Ren qui lui rappelait qui il était et avait été, éclatèrent toutes en chœur, et il lâcha un cri partagé entre douleur et plaisir intense.

Et Poe Dameron ne fut pas long à la rejoindre.

_-''-_

Le général Hux quitta la salle à manger princière de l'édifice principal de la planète Arkanis, trop concentré sur un problème naissant pour réellement suivre l'opinion politique de deux de ses congénères qui marchaient derrière lui, visiblement emportés loin par la conversation. L'homme aux cheveux roux accéléra le pas tout en les congédiant d'un geste de la main à leur égard, et s'introduit dans les couloirs menant à ses quartiers.

Aujourd'hui, durant le repas, Phasma apporta le sujet des Chevaliers de Ren à table, amenant certaines personnes attablées à discuter du nouveau Leader de cette organisation. Azaé Ren, que Hux avait connu un peu avant sa capture par le Premier Ordre alors qu'il était à deux doigts de la mort. Oui, le général se rappelait avoir ordonné à ses hommes de torturer cet homme par le passé afin de récupérer la carte menant à Luke Skywalker après avoir récupéré le meilleur pilote de la Résistance sur Jakku, anciennement appelé Poe Dameron.

Seule une poignée de personne était au courant de sa véritable identité, mais ceci n'était plus vraiment important puisque cet homme était un tout autre individu dorénavant, ayant été réformé par Snoke lui-même.

Mais la conversation durant le dîner avait aussi amené quelques rumeurs étranges, comme quoi Azaé Ren partait souvent en escapade seul pour se charger de missions secrètes sous ordre du Leader Suprême du Premier Ordre. Cependant, Hux n'y croyait pas, Snoke lui en aurait parlé. Et ce qui l'effarouchait, c'était que Phasma avait raison quand elle disait qu'Azaé Ren était souvent seul durant ses voyages. Certes il était le chef des Chevaliers de Ren, et ses agissements n'avaient pas besoin d'être justifiés, mais Hux commençait à avoir des doutes. Surtout quant à la conversation qu'il avait eue il y a quelques jours avec Azaé Ren qui l'avait croisé dans les couloirs du Finalizer.

 _Azaé Ren paraissait plus pâle qu'à la normale, mais son visage impassible n'était pas une surprise pour le général Hux qui s'était arrêté au milieu du couloir suite à l'appel du Chevalier. Ils étaient seuls dans ce corridors rouges et noirs, et Hux demeura silencieux, conscient que cet homme ne l'avait pas interpellé pour rien._

 _« Hux, vous connaissiez bien Kylo Ren, avant, » dit-il sans une once d'émotion qui était en parfait désaccord avec ses paroles._

 _Si bien que le général hausa un sourcil, intrigué par cette question étrange. Certes, il était de notoriété commune que Hux et Kylo Ren avaient longtemps été considéré comme une sorte de binôme, mais il ne pensait pas que ça aurait intéressé Azaé Ren._

 _« Avant quoi ? Avant que vous ne le supprimiez ? » lâcha froidement Hux en mimant le même masque d'imperturbabilité que le pilote en face de lui._

 _À ce moment-là, Hux eut l'impression que le regard insistant d'Azaé était en train de fouiller son esprit bien que c'était impossible. Cet homme, tout comme lui, n'était pas en possession de la Force._

 _« Est-ce un reproche que je dois supposer comprendre ? » demanda finalement Azaé en plissant les yeux avec méfiance._

 _« Lui et moi étions rivaux, » expliqua Hux avec lassitude évidente. « Et j'aurais aimé pouvoir me charger de lui ôter la vie de mes propre mains. Mais vous avez brisé ce vœu. »_

 _Était-ce une illusion, ou Hux avait-il réussi à lire une once de soulagement dans les yeux du Chevalier qui le faisait face. Se tenant toujours bien droit, Hux fit un pas en avant ayant pour but d'intimider son adversaire visuel, et le défia du regard._

 _« Quelque chose semble avoir changé en vous, » déclara Hux avec menace, tout en détaillant le visage d'Azaé Ren qui ne bougea pas._

 _Sur le coup, Azaé ne parut absolument pas déstabilisé par cette approche, ni par les paroles du général et se contenta de hausser faiblement un sourcil en quête de justification venant de Hux._

 _« Votre regard est différent, » expliqua Hux en plongeant ses yeux incroyablement bleus et froids dans ceux ternes du pilote._

 _« Quant à vous, cette curiosité ne vous ressemble pas, » riposta illico Azaé._

 _« Quand il s'agit de mon Némésis, toujours. »_

 _« Qui vous dit qu'il s'agit de lui ? »_

 _Hux aurait souhaité que cet homme ne soit pas aussi indifférent qu'une machine, car il était facile pour lui de lire sur le visage des autres, mais pas sur celui d'Azaé. Il était incapable de savoir ce que pouvait cacher cet homme._

 _« Car votre regard a commencé à changer depuis sa mort, » fit alors Hux après un instant de lourd silence entre eux._

 _Il avait remarqué ça sans trop s'y intéresser, trop occupé par ses devoirs et missions, mais à aujourd'hui, ça prenait un tout autre sens, et lorsqu'il avait lâché ses spéculations, ce fut comme si Hux avait eu une révélation._

 _« Je ne cesse d'évoluer, voilà tout. »_

 _Plissant les yeux avec suspicion, Hux recherchait la moindre portion d'émotion chez Azaé. Mais en vain, la petite lueur de soulagement et de curiosité qu'il avait vue précédemment n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir._

 _Hux se décala alors, feignant vouloir quitter le pilote, mais examina à nouveau l'homme face à lui, se remémorant quelques souvenirs concernant la transformation de Poe Dameron. Le roux avait participé à une partie de cette violation de l'esprit pour vider sa tête de tous souvenirs. Et tout comme Snoke il avait été estomaqué de voir que cet homme avait eu un lien avec Ben Solo par le passé._

 _Un lien qui avait pourtant disparu grâce aux manigances de Snoke et ses scientifiques._

 _« Cet homme vous a-t-il remémoré quelque chose ? » demanda finalement Hux qui redouta une mal-fonction produite chez Azaée par Kylo Ren sur Dantooine._

 _Mais Azaé Ren ne sourcilla pas, et répondit avec un certain automatisme effrayant._

 _« Il était un homme comme tous les autres lorsque je lui aie arraché la vie. Un homme sans masque pour protéger son identité, et affaiblit par la lumière. Aujourd'hui il me remémore juste ma victoire. »_

Suite à cela, Azaé Ren l'avait quitté et Hux avait rapidement oublié cet échange suite à tout le boulot que lui avaient coltiné Snoke et les Rebelles agaçants. Mais ce jour-là, Hux était parfaitement concentré sur cette histoire, si bien qu'il n'eut même pas remarqué qu'il s'était immobilisé au milieu même du couloir.

Devenait-il paranoïaque ? Ou y avait-il réellement une raison de s'inquiéter ? Et comme tout professionnel, Hux n'allait pas passer à côté de cette histoire douteuse.

_-''-_

Il pleuvait si fort que les gouttes d'eau étaient presque douloureuses lorsqu'elles s'écrasaient contre sa capuche trempée et finalement inutile quant à toutes ces trombes d'eau. La pénombre dans laquelle il était enveloppé au milieu de cette forêt dense permettait à Kylo Ren de pouvoir réfléchir correctement et ne pas être perturbé par toute la vie aux alentours que pouvait ressentir Ren grâce à sa Force dans le bar maintenant loin.

Après un réveil brusque suite à un cauchemar terrible, Kylo Ren s'était remémoré la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Poe, et contre toute attente, un dégoût viscéral avait pris possession de son corps tout entier. Mais pas contre Poe, loin de là, mais contre lui-même.

Il avait couché avec Poe Dameron, certes ce n'était en rien une première et ils avaient été deux adultes consentants, mais les choses étaient loin d'être aussi simples. Justement, Poe Dameron avait-il été réellement consentant ? Le vrai Poe. Pas celui en voie de guérison qui avait démontré tout l'amour immense qu'il avait pour lui dans cette chambre.

Mais qu'aurait fait le vrai Poe ? Celui qui avait en souvenir les actions atroces de Kylo Ren et qui s'était fait torturer par ce dernier ? L'esprit de Poe était encore parsemé de lacunes qui ne demandaient qu'à être garnies.

Kylo Ren se laissa tomber assis sur une racine épaisse, affaissant ses épaules, baissant la tête, nauséeux et coupable. Une grenouille similaire à celle de l'autre fois sauta près de lui, et l'observa étrangement, ne se souciant pas de la pluie qui tombait avec force contre sa peau écailleuse. Mais Ren ignora la créature, se mordant vivement la lèvre inférieure afin de concentrer sa douleur psychologique dans cette douleur physique, mais en vain.

Il se dégoutait pour avoir fait cela, avoir fait tomber Poe Dameron dans ses bras alors que le véritable Poe n'aurait jamais agi comme ça. Il aurait agi comme dans la cellule de Ren quelques jours avant sa _mort_. Dans un certain sens, il l'avait à nouveau trahi car il avait peur de lui montrer ce genre de souvenirs terribles concernant Kylo Ren et non Ben Solo. Et sur le coup, emporté par un désir et amour immense, Ren avait ignoré ce genre de pensées lucides. Ceci avait été une grave erreur.

« Il faut que je lui dise la vérité, même s'il me détestera pour ce que j'ai fait, » murmura Ren pour lui-même en grelottant, trempé de la tête aux pieds.

La grenouille rondouillette croassa doucement, comme si elle était en accord avec le discours de Kylo Ren.

« C'est pas à toi que je parle, » railla Ren en jetant un regard noir à l'égard de l'animal qui ne fut pourtant absolument pas effrayé.

Elle resta à le fixer droit dans les yeux, et Ren eut la douloureuse impression que cette chose essayait de communiquer avec lui. Une grenouille. Verte, qui plus est. Puis, l'animal quitta la racine épaisse pour sauter sur le sol détrempé, pour ensuite se tourner vers le Chevalier en croassant avec vigueur.

« Dégage, » cingla Ren irrité.

Mais l'animal croassa encore une fois, sautillant à quelques mètres en arrière sans le lâcher des yeux comme pour lui faire signe de la suivre. Cette fois-ci Kylo Ren fronça les sourcils, intrigué par ce comportement des plus étranges. Ce n'était en rien une espèce de grenouilles ordinaire, et la curiosité de Kylo Ren eut raison de lui.

Sa Force la poussa à suivre cette créature, comme appelé par elle, et l'ancien Jedi quitta lui aussi la racine humide tout en vérifiant qu'il avait bien son sabre en sa possession, pour ensuite suivre la grenouille à travers la pluie ardente.

_-''-_

Lorsque Poe Dameron se réveilla alors que la nuit était toujours là et effrayante à l'extérieur de la petite chambre en bois, il remarqua que Kylo Ren n'était plus là, mais qu'il avait laissé ses gants et sa veste ici, signe qu'il allait revenir.

Se laissant retomber lourdement contre le matelas qui grinça sous son poids, Poe soupira longuement, passant le dos de sa main contre son front humide. Son mal de crâne était parti, et avait laissé place à un amas de souvenirs frétillants. La plupart concernait Ben Solo et lui-même, ainsi que cet amour unique et fort. Ce même amour qu'il avait ressenti durant leurs ébats de la nuit.

Mais pour il ne savait quelle raison, quelque chose le perturbait, mais aussi, le _terrifiait_. C'était comme instinctif et lointain, mais déroutant pour lui qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait ce genre de chose. Il pensait tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait de ce tiraillement entre la lumière et pénombre apporté par Ben Solo d'une part et par Snoke de l'autre côté, cependant, dorénavant, il avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose.

Il lui manquait encore trop de fragments de mémoires, et il voulait comprendre ses ressentiments, et faire un lien entre ses souvenirs et les émotions nouvelles qui s'offraient à lui. Mais au fond de lui, il avait l'impression que ce Poe qui en demandait davantage dans l'acquisition de ses souvenirs, se voilait aussi la face sur certains points de l'histoire.

_-''-_

Kylo Ren détailla ce temple rond et abrité aux colonnes parfois en ruine, elles aussi peuplées d'une végétation intense. La grenouille observa Kylo Ren sans s'approcher de lui, son regard étonnamment doux et bienveillant, mais l'ancien Chevalier ne le vit pas et se contenta d'avancer prudemment dans cet espace équivoque et… Malsain.

Sa Force décelait ici des effluves de puissance obscure, et comprit que cet endroit renfermait bien des secrets. Certains murs possédaient des entailles profondes similaires à celles que pouvait laisser un sabre laser, alors que des traces de sang séché presque noir suite au temps qui était passé tachaient par endroits le sol mais aussi les colonnes blanches.

Kylo Ren se retourna vers la grenouille anciennement présente derrière lui, mais celle-ci avait disparu, laissant le Jedi seul au milieu de ce temple. Un frisson terrible parcourut l'échine de Kylo Ren alors qu'il examinait à nouveau cet endroit sordide. Étrangement, il voulait quitter cet endroit mais une voix étrangère résonna dans sa tête, le faisant sursauter brutalement.

« _M'entends-tu, jeune Jedi ?_ »

Et il croisa alors le regard de la même grenouille perché à sa hauteur sur les restes d'une ancienne colonne à quelques mètres de lui. Fronçant les sourcils, dérouté par cette créature, Ren s'approcha doucement d'elle, le cœur battant.

« Tu… Tu peux me parler ? » articula Ren en examinant la chose rondouillarde qui le fixait dignement.

« _Dans ton esprit, oui. Mais tu n'as pas été facile à contacter suite à toutes les barrières que tu t'étais imposées._ »

Cette intrusion dans son esprit était douce et paisible. La créature pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, et l'ancien Chevalier sut qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle dans son esprit.

« Qui es-tu… ? Quel genre de créature tu-… ? »

« _Nous sommes les premiers à avoir colonisé cette planète, ancêtres des Hutts qui ont perdu bien de nos facultés. Je pense être en droit de dire que nous restons les plus évolués._ »

Il y eut la nuance d'un sourire ironique dans l'intonation de cette voix et Kylo Ren hocha lentement la tête, n'ayant jamais pensé qu'il pourrait rencontrer des créatures si pures au sein de cette planète grossière.

« Pourquoi m'avoir amené jusqu'ici ? »

« _Il y a quelques mois, mes frères ont quitté ce temple qui était l'une de nos demeures car un homme terrible a amené son apprenti jusqu'ici pour l'entrainer. Un apprenti qui a intrigué mes frères car il était impossible pour nous de frayer un chemin dans son esprit et y voir ses intentions. Car son esprit avait été vidé._ »

« Poe… » glissa-t-il en se retournant vivement vers le temple équivoque, ses yeux se figeant sur les traces de sang séché.

« _Oui, il s'agit de cet homme que tu tentes d'aider. Et ici, il fut entrainé-… Torturé et poussé à bout par un homme du nom de Snoke._ »

À cette entente, Ren eut des frissons, se rappelant de la formation atroce de son ancien maître Snoke. Poe ne méritait pas cela, il avait trop souffert.

« _Dameron a vécu des choses terribles, ne laisse pas Snoke se l'approprier de nouveau._ »

Déglutissant difficilement, Kylo Ren hochant lentement la tête en retirant sa capuche humide pour mieux apercevoir cet endroit lugubre.

Poe Dameron devait oublier cette vie terrible en tant que Chevalier. Il était temps qu'il redevienne le véritable Poe.

_-''-_

Poe Dameron avait zippé sa veste jusqu'en haut et regardait dorénavant son reflet dans le miroir brisé accroché au-dessus de la colonne lorsque Kylo Ren rentra dans la chambre, trempé jusqu'aux os, mouillant le parquet grinçant à la dérobée.

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? » l'interrogea Poe en fixant son amant d'un air interrogateur.

Kylo Ren se contenta de faire quelques pas nonchalants dans la pièce et de retirer la cape noire qui l'avait protégé partiellement du froid au début de sa traversée, mais qui avait fini tout aussi trempée que ses vêtements. Le morceau de tissu regagna le sol, et l'ancien Jedi passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux trempés pour les plaquer en arrière afin de retirer les mèches noires qui barraient sa vue.

« Je me suis seulement fait agresser par toute cette pluie, » dit finalement Ren en n'osant regarder le pilote pour le moment.

Mais le nouveau Chevalier semblait suspicieux à son égard, et fit un pas en avant, ce qui provoqua un geste de recul de la part de Ren.

« Tu devrais partir avant que le Premier Ordre ne se met à avoir des doutes quant à tes escapades, » annonça Ren alors que son amant venait de s'arrêter, dérouté par son comportement.

L'ancien Chevalier de Ren était quant à lui effrayé par son devoir. Effrayé de voir le regard de Poe changer à son égard. Effrayé de le voir prendre conscience de la vérité. Il était égoïste, et ne le niait pas, mais ceci provoqua de très lourds remords au sein de son cœur.

« Tu as raison, » finit par dire Poe d'une voix douce, commençant à connaître l'attitude changeante de cet homme. « On se retrouve ici la semaine prochaine ? »

D'abord hésitant, Kylo Ren croisa son regard insistant et finit par hocher la tête, sachant qu'un jour où l'autre, il devrait faire face à Poe. Le pilote se dirigea à nouveau vers lui, et sans hésitation aucune, passa sa main non gantée contre l'oreille de Kylo Ren pour ensuite aventurer ses doigts sur sa joue pâle, caressant avec douceur cette peau sur son passage. L'ancien Jedi demeura figé, apaisé par ce toucher parfait qui était comme un au revoir.

« Je reviens bientôt, je te le promets. »

Kylo Ren n'aimait jamais ce genre de promesse, mais laissa Azaé Ren quitter sa chambre sans le retenir davantage.

* * *

 _Petit Ben ne sera jamais tranquille !_

 _Bon, plus très sûr que cette fic plaise beaucoup, mais pour les rares qui lisent, je vais tenter de la finir, kiss_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **Regrets**_


	10. Regrets

_-''-_  
Chapitre 10  
 **Regrets**  
_-''-_

Qu'il avait été bête de ne pas déplacer leur lieu de rendez-vous sur une planète plus chaleureuse. Mais tout compte fait, cette planète était parfaite pour rester loin de toute population et problème malgré sa faune et flore agaçante. De plus, ces étranges créatures proches de la morphologie des grenouilles communes intriguaient au plus haut point Kylo Ren.

Cependant, il ne les rencontra plus malgré ses longues escapades dans la jungle humide, aidé par BB-8 et ses capteurs. Il ne s'aventura jamais plus près du temple qui était pour lui un flot d'émotions sombres trop chargées pour lui, et se contenta de faire le tour des ruines, des forêts, mais aussi marais immenses et marécages puants.

Chaque semaine, Poe Dameron revenait dans ce même bar, mais ils ne restaient jamais dans ce lieu bruyant trop longtemps, et se retrouvaient dans la chambre de Ren pour parler, partager des souvenirs, mais aussi, parfois s'embrasser en silence comme deux jeunes adolescents.

Kylo Ren lui montra quelques souvenirs de sa mère, Shara Bey qui ouvrit d'autres portes involontaires comme le jour de sa mort et de son enterrement. Il lui dévoila aussi le visage de son père, Kes, toujours souriant, et en vie quelque part sur Yavin IV, mais inconscient quant à la résurrection de son fils. Il lui remémora la venue de BB-8 qui avait ravi Poe suite à la mort de sa mère, mais aussi leur première rencontre à tous les deux, ainsi que la fois ou Ben Solo avait annoncé à ses parents qu'il sortait avec Poe Dameron, fils de la meilleure amie de Leia Organa.

Il lui montra tout un tas de choses qui réveillait Poe petit à petit, celui-ci repartant pour le Finalizer, Arkanis ou bien autres planètes quelconques la tête pleines de nouvelles sensations. Chaque semaine, Poe Dameron devenait un nouvel homme. Chaque semaine, Kylo Ren redoutait la fois où il serait obligé de tout lui dévoiler. Et chaque semaine, l'ancien Jedi perdait le contrôle et retombait dans les bras de ce pilote. Chaque semaine, il couchait ensemble dans cette chambre humide et exigüe. Chaque semaine, ils _faisaient l'amour_ quand jamais ils ne l'avaient fait étant jeunes.

_-''-_

Depuis leur dernière altercation qui datait de plus d'un mois, le général Hux était resté méfiant quant aux agissements d'Azaé Ren, ne le lâchant plus des yeux. Si on s'attardait à ses faits et gestes, il était clair que quelque chose clochait, et Hux ne fut pas long à le découvrir, remarquant avec intérêt que le Chevalier quittait le Premier Ordre chaque semaine à la même heure. Cette information pouvait paraître banale pour les autres, mais pas pour Hux qui avait toujours été soupçonneux et qui était ce que l'on pouvait définir comme étant un perfectionniste. Tout pendant qu'il n'aurait pas compris ce qui le perturbait tant, il n'irait pas voir ailleurs.

Et les petits voyages d'Azaé Ren n'étaient pas des rendez-vous avec Snoke, ni même avec des Chevalier de Ren, Hux ayant fait sa petite enquête le savait de source sûre.

« Ne crois-tu pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? » lui asséna le capitaine Phasma en lui tendant une carte de données qu'attendait le général depuis des lustres.

Attrapant vivement ce cadeau du ciel, Hux inséra la carte dans le lecteur prévu à cet escient, et tapota vivement sur une table numérique qui était la seule source de lumière dans la pièce silencieuse.

« Sais-tu que tous les Chevaliers de Ren me voient pratiquement comme une ennemie, » railla la Stormtrooper d'élite en observant le dos de Hux qui s'affairait à la tâche. « Lorsque j'ai demandé les données de pilotage d'Azaé, j'ai senti des ondes meurtrières flotter tout autour de moi. »

« Ils ont une confiance aveugle en leur chef, apporté par Snoke lui-même, pas étonnant qu'ils n'ont pas aimé te voir vouloir fouiller dans ses données personnelles, » expliqua Hux d'un air détaché en traduisant les données qui défilaient sous ses yeux, à la recherche de réponses.

« Voilà pourquoi donc tu m'as demandé d'y aller à ta place… »

« Suite à ma relation des plus houleuses avec leur ancien partenaire, mon cher ami Kylo Ren, les Chevaliers n'ont jamais eu une très bonne opinion de moi. »

Puis soudain, Hux fronça les sourcils, agrandissant la page qui avait transcrit les coordonnées d'une planète éloignée qu'Azaé Ren visitait toutes les semaines. Se retournant ensuite pour montrer l'image d'une planète et d'un point rouge ciblant plusieurs fois un endroit précis de cet astre, Hux haussa un sourcil à l'adresse de la femme de fer.

« Toi qui t'exaspères devant ma paranoïa aigüe comme tu aimes si bien le dire, aurais-tu une explication quant aux trajets fréquents d'Azaé Ren ici ? »

Phasma observa en silence la planète verdâtre qui brillait au milieu de la pièce, portant un nom qu'elle avait déjà entendu quelque part.

« Explique-moi pourquoi Azaé Ren se rend sur Nal Hutta toutes les semaines pendant près de huit heures, toujours au même endroit sur cette planète qui est l'une des plus excentrées et parfaite pour se dissimuler. »

« Peut-être s'entraine-t-il, rien de plus, » répliqua la jeune femme qui ne semblait absolument pas scandalisée par cette affaire.

« Peut-être qu'il cache quelque chose… Peut-être qu'il prépare quelque chose dans notre dos. Et personne ne le verra puisque vous êtes tous aveuglé par la puissance du jouet de Snoke ! » grogna Hux entre ses dents, étant visiblement le seul à s'en faire.

Qu'importe, avec ou sans Phasma, il allait découvrir le secret d'Azaé Ren.

_-''-_

« Il faut… Il faut qu'on arrête. »

La voix de Kylo Ren réveilla l'esprit en dérive de Poe allongé sur le lit défait de leur chambre, qui écoutait pensivement les gouttelettes de pluie qui claquaient contre la fenêtre entrouverte. Se redressant lentement, le torse dénué et les cheveux ébouriffés, Poe lui jeta un regard interrogateur alors que celui-ci était assis sur le bord du lit, dos à lui.

Mais n'obtenant aucune réponse venant de son amant, Poe atteint le bord du lit pour s'y asseoir et apposer une main réconfortante contre l'épaule de Kylo Ren qui se raidit à ce contact.

« Snoke n'en sera rien, » lui assura Poe en se penchant en avant pour capturer le regard fuyant de Ren, en vain. « Je fais attention, ne t'en fais pas pour ça… Et bientôt je quitterais le Premier Ordre pour toi. »

Ainsi donc, Poe Dameron avait remarqué que cet endroit n'était pas le sien et qu'il était destiné à servir les gens du bien. Destiné à être un membre de la Résistance, rebelle dans l'âme, se battant corps et âme pour les gens qu'il aimait.

« Ce n'est pas ça, » répliqua Ren en se levant pour briser le toucher de Poe sur son épaule. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que le Poe que je connais n'aurait-… Il n'aurait jamais agi comme ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Kylo Ren leva les yeux vers le miroir qui lui faisait face, croisant le regard de Poe à travers le verre, et cette scène lui en remémora une antérieure, lorsque Ben Solo craignait pour la vie de Poe. Et aujourd'hui, ça se répétait à nouveau, car le véritable Poe demeurait toujours loin de lui.

« On s'est quittés en de très mauvais termes. Tu me détestais après ce que j'ai-… »

« Mon esprit, mon corps et toute mon âme me disent le contraire, Ben. Les émotions que je ressens grâce à toi éclairent la pénombre de ma tête, » riposta Poe en quittant sa place pour se diriger vers son amant en perdition.

En effet, à ce jour, Kylo Ren faisait un bon en arrière, Poe avait toujours été là pour apaiser ses doutes et ses peurs. Mais aujourd'hui, Kylo Ren savait qu'il était celui qui avait raison. Poe n'était pas conscient de toute la mémoire que possédait anciennement le pilote. Il n'était pas en position d'émettre un jugement cohérent. Ren, lui, connaissait toute l'histoire.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu ne connais pas l'exactitude de mes actes ! » s'exclama Ren durement en faisant volte-face vers lui, figeant Poe dans son avancée.

Le scrutant droit dans les yeux, Poe resta immobile à quelques mètres de Ren.

« Sais-tu que j'ai tué… ? » reprit Ren après un silence, baissant d'un ton, aussi clairement que possible.

« Oui. Je le sais, » répondit directement Poe avec constance.

« Le sais-tu consciemment ? Ou est-ce juste des souvenirs auxquels tu ne prêtes pas attention, ne sachant quelles émotions raccrochées à ça ? »

Poe se raidit à son tour, son regard paraissant plus hésitant. Kylo avait raison, une part de Poe était toujours enfouie quelque part, et aveuglait encore l'homme face à lui, car jamais le pilote qu'il connaissait n'aurait répondu avec tant d'indifférence à sa question concernant ses meurtres.

« J'ai vu juste. Tu sais qu'il te manque des brides de souvenirs, des émotions et des explications, » annonça l'ancien Jedi en plissant les yeux, comme pour fouiller dans son esprit.

Mais il ne le fit pas, s'étant juré de ne jamais pénétrer son esprit sans son accord.

« Il m'en manque beaucoup oui, » consentit finalement Poe en hochant la tête lentement. « De ma jeunesse, mon adolescence et-… »

« Et de ce que j'ai fait. »

Puis, Ren s'avança doucement vers le pilote comme s'il ne souhaitait pas effrayer une créature sauvage, et lentement, leva sa paume vers son crâne sans apposer sa main contre le front de Poe. Pour ce genre de souvenir, il n'avait nullement besoin de contact physique avec Poe pour amplifier les émotions dégagées par un souvenir. Non, Ren voulait seulement lui montrer quelques images. Il était temps. Peut-être que ça aussi pourrait ouvrir de nouvelles brèches en lui.

Poe prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux pour mieux entrevoir les images que lui montrait Ren, provenant de sa propre mémoire. Un éclair aveuglant fit sursauter Poe, et un paysage grisâtre s'offrit à lui. La pluie tombait lourdement, salissant le sol marécageux, mouillant abondamment les sept personnes encagoulées et masquées, alors que l'eau se mélangeait au sang et à la boue.

Un sabre laser rouge brillait au sein de cette pénombre. Le sabre laser de Kylo Ren. Ce même sabre laser qui avait fendu l'air pour arracher des vies. Le groupe des Chevaliers de Ren était entouré de cadavres encore frais. Une odeur de fer et de brûlé s'élevait dans les airs, accompagnant le second coup de tonnerre violent.

Les yeux de Poe se rouvrir d'un seul coup, dérouté par ce qu'il venait de voir et ressentir. Il avait perçu une peur indescriptible et un chagrin infime dans le creux de ses entrailles, qui n'appartenaient pas à Kylo Ren ni à Ben Solo.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est-… » commença Poe avec appréhension alors que Ren abaissant lentement son bras.

La dernière fois que Ren avait vu ce regard craintif et abattu, ce fut dans sa cellule lorsque Poe était venu le voir de ses propres yeux, quelques jours avant sa disparition. Le cœur de Ren se serra douloureusement, mais il n'était plus l'heure de flancher. Il devait assumer la conséquence de ses actes.

« Il… Il y a un endroit sur le Finalizer qui pourrait t'aider à retrouver une partie de ta mémoire… » annonça Ren en détournant les yeux, s'interdisant de lui montrer lui-même ce genre de souvenirs. « C'est une partie de ton histoire qu'il faut impérativement que tu connaisses. Avant qu'on puisse… Qu'on puisse continuer. »

Si ces images avaient bouleversé à ce point Poe, alors qu'est-ce que les autres engendreraient chez lui ? Ren déglutit et continua contre son gré sans oser le regarder :

« Sur le Finalizer, salle BH-26, partie des prisonniers, Kylo Ren a torturé et violé l'esprit de Poe Dameron pour récupérer des informations capitales. »

À ses dires, Ren ferma les yeux, pour se protéger de cet effluve inquiet qui emmenait de Poe.

« Montre-moi… À travers tes yeux, » murmura Poe en proie à de lourds doutes, alors que de nouvelles émotions et ressentiments naissaient suivant son mal de crâne.

« Je ne veux pas te montrer ça… Je ne peux pas. »

Poe hocha lentement la tête et sans un mot, récupéra son t-shirt gris ainsi que sa veste noire pour les enfiler avec précaution. À ce moment-là, Ren se permit de lever les yeux vers lui, l'observant avec incertitude brûlante, puis Poe passa près de lui

« Très bien. Je reviens demain, » lui fit-il en croisant rapidement son regard pour ensuite quitter la chambre qu'ils avaient partagée pendant plus d'un mois.

Il n'y eut pas de gestes doux qui annonçaient un au revoir, ni même un regard profond qui les plongeait dans une bulle intime avant le départ de Poe. Non, cette fois-ci, il n'y eut rien de tout cela, seulement un échange visuel rapide et dérouté de la part de Poe Dameron.

Kylo Ren se mordit vivement la lèvre inférieure, se laissant glisser contre la porte maintenant close de sa chambre, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur rapide, ainsi que sa tristesse naissante. Mais lorsqu'il regagna le sol, un faible sourire vint titiller ses lèvres. Finalement, le véritable Poe Dameron allait revenir.

_-''-_

Le vaisseau d'Azaé Ren une fois amarré, le général Hux suivit son ascension à travers les caméras de surveillance pour vérifier que le pilote n'allait pas retourner sur ces pas et compromettre son plan. Une fois ceci fait, Hux ordonna à quelques Stormtroopers de le suivre, ne voulant pas d'un trop grand effectif qui pourrait le gêner ou bien attirer des regards sur lui. S'il voulait découvrir ce que faisait Poe sur cette planète, il devait être discret et subtil. Bien que Phasma soit au courant de son escapade, celle-ci resta sur Arkanis, occupée à former ses troupes.

Une fois dans son vaisseau, impatient de décoller, Hux ordonna à ses hommes de prendre la direction d'une planète bien lointaine.

« Nal Hutta, » annonça-t-il avec ferveur, fixant les coordonnées précises qui brillait au-dessus d'une tablette numérique incrustée au tableau de bord. « X à 47° 55' 59.99'' et Y à -2° 24' 0'' »

L'heure de la vérité approchait.

_-''-_

Aujourd'hui, par chance, le Finalizer était dépeuplé, Hux était partit sur une planète quelconque, Phasma restait sur Arkanis pour former ses troupes, les Chevaliers de Ren s'occupaient de rependre leur pouvoir dans la Galaxie et se frotter au rebelles, tandis que Snoke s'occupait des parties bien plus sombre de ses plans.

Ainsi, Poe put avoir facilement accès à la salle que lui avait indiqué Kylo Ren, les Stormtroopers n'ayant pas l'audace de le questionner sur sa présence ici. Les couloirs lui étaient en effet familiers, mais cette pièce sombre proche d'une salle de torture alarma étrangement le nouveau Chevalier.

Il s'approcha de cette chaise en fer bordée de bandes en cuir permettant de garder le captif accroché à la surface froide, alors que son cœur se mettait à battre de plus en plus fort. Et soudain, son mal de crâne empira brutalement et férocement, si bien qu'il lâcha un cri de douleur, tombant à genoux, plaquant ses paumes contre ses oreilles sifflantes.

Il lui semblait que son esprit se fissurait, et écartelait son crâne en d'eux. Cette vision prenait un tout nouvel horizon et devenait tout autre, accédant à d'autres souvenirs et émotions terribles. Le Poe Dameron encore ensommeillé ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière et fut frappé par cette mémoire destructrice.

Il se souvint avoir été capturé sur Jakku alors qu'il était en mission pour la Résistance avec BB-8, son fidèle droïde. Il se vit être embarqué par le Premier Ordre sur ce vaisseau se nommant Finalizer pour y être interrogé et par la suite torturé par des hommes en noir afin qu'il crache le morceau. Il se rappela soudain de la venue de Kylo Ren dans cette même pièce qui avait tailladé son esprit en quête de réponses.

Inconsciemment, des larmes de chagrin et de douleur vinrent couler le long de ses joues, et le pilote pria pour que ce flot d'émotions cesse maintenant. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Il se souvint de Finn, son nouvel ami, plongé dans un profond coma et blessé par Kylo Ren lui-même. Puis il vit Han Solo venir vers lui avec hésitation, quelques mois après la capture de Kylo Ren par la Résistance, pour lui annoncer que Ben Solo, son fils, était l'homme derrière le masque.

Un nouveau cri étouffé retentit dans la pièce alors que Poe plaquait son front brûlant contre le sol glacé, poing fermement serré, mâchoire contractée à son maximum. Son cœur souffrait abondamment, et il ne savait que faire pour y remédier.

Il se souvint n'avoir pas eu le courage d'aller voir Leia Organa après avoir appris qu'il s'agissait de son propre fils. Il se rappela être resté des jours dans sa chambre à se morfondre et à réfléchir à cette atrocité à propos de l'identité de Kylo Ren. Mais il se souvint de Finn qui avait été là pour lui, et qui l'avait aidé à apercevoir la lumière à nouveau. Qui l'avait écouté et compris.

Puis, il se rappela être allé dans la cellule de Kylo Ren, encouragé par Finn. Lui avoir fait face après tant d'années. Et d'y voir un regard vidé d'émotions ainsi qu'une cicatrice terrible striant son visage.

« _C'est Ben Solo que j'ai aimé. Et tu l'as tué_. »

Cette phrase prenait tout son sens. Les actes de Kylo aussi. Bien qu'il sente encore quelques carences en souvenirs, il commençait à y voir plus clair, et Dieu ça faisait mal.

Il vit Leia pleurer. Kylo Ren tuer Lor San Tekka. Han Solo quitter la pièce ne pouvant supporter le regard détruit de Poe. Rey raconter le combat houleux avec Ren dans la forêt.

Il se vit quitter la cellule de Kylo Ren. Et normalement, il n'aurait dû jamais pouvoir le voir à nouveau.

Dans sa vision suivante, il y eut des explosions, une odeur de brûlée, des cris, et un crash. Il y avait du sang. La panique. La peur. Poe allait mourir.

Poe Dameron était en train de se remémorer sa propre _mort_. La douleur était abominable. Il hurlait.

Et soudain, tout s'arrêta.

Poe rouvrit les yeux avec prudence, les traits tirés dans une expression de pure terreur et chagrin.

_-''-_

Le lendemain, il n'y eut nulle trace du vaisseau de Poe qui atterrit sur Nal Hutta, et Ren ne tarda pas à s'inquiéter, s'arrachant nerveusement la peau autour de ses ongles alors qu'il serpentait la forêt humide suivit par BB-8. La pluie avait cessé depuis le petit matin même si quelques gouttes s'écoulaient toujours des feuilles chargées d'eau pour rejoindre les profondes flaques opaques, et le soleil se couchait déjà.

« Et s'il s'est fait capturer… ? » paniqua Ren en marchant aveuglement dans la forêt qui entourait les ruines, cherchant désespérément l'aura de Poe qui annoncerait sa venue future. « Imagine qu'on ait découvert qu'il n'était plus cet Azaé ? »

BB-8 qui roulait difficilement à travers les flaques d'eau tiède en contournant les racines épaisses, bipa avec anxiété évidente, n'aimant pas savoir son ancien maître et ami au le Premier Ordre.

« Je n'aurais pas dû lui demander d'aller sur le Finalizer ! Imagine une seule seconde que Snoke y soit ? Je l'ai envoyé à l'échafaud ! »

Le poing de Kylo Ren s'encastra vivement dans le tronc d'arbre humide alors qu'il venait de stopper sa course frénétiquement dans le bois épais. Il regrettait amèrement son choix, et tout un tas de scénario sordides s'offrait à lui.

« Bon sang… » marmonna Ren avec aigreur. « Imagine… Imagine que Snoke lui lave à nouveau le cerveau ? »

Le petit droïde était tout aussi paniqué que l'ancien Chevalier, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire part de ses hypothèses à son nouvel ami, Kylo Ren fit volte-face vers lui, mais pas pour le regarder, non. L'ancien Jedi scruta le ciel avec crainte et surprise non feinte, alors qu'une de ses mains se dirigeait vers son sabre laser.

« BB-8… Viens derrière moi, » ordonna-t-il tout en reculant d'un pas.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et BB-8 se précipita derrière Ren, inquiet quand à son changement brusque de comportement. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'avoir chamboulé à ce point ?

« Le Premier Ordre, » expliqua Ren en répondant à la question muette du droïde alors qu'il recula jusqu'à un arbre épais pour s'y cacher non sans retirer sa paume nue de son arme accrochée à sa ceinture. « Et Hux fait partie du paquet. »

* * *

La fièvre du nouveau Star Wars qui approche m'a donné envie de continuer cette fic, surtout alors que je suis si proche du final. J'espère que vous aimez toujours cette fic malgré la lenteur de la publication.

KISS

Prochain chapitre : **Sauvetage**


	11. Sauvetage

_-''-_  
Chapitre 11  
 **Sauvetage**  
_-''-_

 _« Le Premier Ordre, » expliqua Ren en répondant à la question muette du droïde alors qu'il recula jusqu'à un arbre épais pour s'y cacher non sans retirer sa paume nue de son arme accrochée à sa ceinture. « Et Hux fait partie du paquet. »_

Le droïde ne connaissait pas ce Hux, mais le prénom avait été craché avec un certain venin qui surprit BB-8. Très bien, si ce Hux était un ennemi de Ben Solo, alors il serait aussi un ennemi pour BB-8.

Se concentrant sur la présence de leurs opposants, Kylo Ren se tapit davantage derrière l'arbre, se demandant avec inquiétude quelle était la raison de sa présence ici. Avaient-ils capturé Poe et introduit son esprit pour voir que Kylo Ren était toujours en vie ? Venait-il ici pour l'achever ?

Mais Ren douta quant à la connaissance de Hux sur sa survie, car l'effectif du Général était fort bas, signe que celui-ci était ici pour une reconnaissance, ne s'attendant certainement pas à tomber sur un ancien Jedi possédant la Force et un sabre laser. Non. Bien que ces dix Stormtroopers soient armés jusqu'aux dents, cette escouade était faite pour terroriser les habitants et détruire des villages. Pas pour venir à bout d'un Jedi à eux seuls. Voilà donc son avantage.

« Suis-moi en silence, » ordonna Ren à l'adresse du robot roulant alors qu'il s'aventura plus profondément dans la forêt humide et torride de Nal Hutta.

Sans un bruit, enfin, presque, car malgré les précautions de BB-8, son passage était marqué par quelques craquements de brindilles et aspersion d'eau, Ren se dirigea prudemment vers les onze âmes qui venaient d'atterrir non loin de là.

Et lorsque Ren se pencha pour rester dissimuler derrière un épais buisson de fleurs verdâtres et violettes, il entrevit la porte du vaisseau du Général Hux s'ouvrir doucement sous quelques jets de gaz blanchâtre.

Hux fut le premier à sortir et Ren plissa les yeux à cette vue. Décidément, malgré les mois qui avaient passé, le Général roux restait le même, comme si le temps n'avait pas réussi à le toucher. Même posture, même costume, même regard.

« Que devons-nous chercher, Général ? » demanda l'un des Stormtroopers qui arriva derrière lui, étant visiblement le commandant de la troupe de soldats.

« Tout ce qui peut avoir un lien avec Azaé Ren, » expliqua Hux en réprimant une grimace de dégoût face à toute cette vase et boue qui marquaient le sol. « Je vous ai importé une photo de son visage. Questionnez les habitants à ce sujet. Tous sans exception. »

Le soldat d'élite hocha vivement la tête, et ordonna à ses hommes de le suivre, Hux restant proche de son vaisseau, n'osant finalement pas s'aventurer dans cette jungle déplorable. Le Général grogna quelque chose tout bas une fois qu'il pensa être seul, raclant la semelle de sa botte déjà sale contre la rambarde qui menait à l'intérieur de l'engin volant.

« J'espère que tu apprécies l'atmosphère polluante de cette chaleureuse planète, mon cher Hux, » railla Ren entre ses dents, qui n'avait toujours pas pardonné à son binôme de ne pas avoir essayé de le récupérer alors qu'il se mourrait sur Starkiller.

Visiblement, il n'était pas au courant quant à sa présence ici. Mais le sort de Poe restait flou. L'avait-il capturé et remis à Snoke ? Cette question demeura sans réponse et terrorisait l'ancien Chevalier qui ne put attendre davantage, et se déplaça en avant, prêt à se redresser lorsque BB-8 tapa sa tête contre sa jambe, l'empêchant de faire une idiotie plus grosse que lui.

« Il faut que je sache où se trouve Poe, » répliqua Ren sans un regard vers lui, n'étant pas de son avis. « Et puis, que veux-tu que Hux me fasse… ? »

La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était d'alerter le Premier Ordre de la survie de Kylo Ren dont le visage tapisserait bientôt chaque couloir du Premier Ordre devenant la principale cible à abattre. Mais Kylo Ren ne lui fera pas ce plaisir.

BB-8 n'insista pas, suivant son maître de près alors que Kylo Ren se dévoila, s'approchant de Hux toujours de dos. Cependant, le Général n'était pas un débutant, loin de là, et avait quelques petites surprises en réserve que connaissait malheureusement Ren par cœur. Si bien que lorsque Hux se retourna vivement, un blaster KYD 22 pointé dans sa direction avec précision et fermeté, Kylo Ren avait déjà dégainé son sabre laser pour parer un éventuel tire.

La lame verte brilla dans les yeux bleus et froids du Général qui s'écarquillèrent soudain suite à la venue de Kylo Ren démasqué, loin de son accoutrement habituel de Chevalier de Ren, ne possédant plus son sabre laser rougeâtre. Intérieurement Ren se délecta de cette vision, n'ayant jamais eu le plaisir d'entrevoir le moindre écart d'émotion chez son vieil ami.

« Ren… » lâcha Hux sous le choc, non sans abaisser son arme chargée. « Tu… Tu es en vie ? »

BB-8 s'arrêta derrière les jambes de Ren, conscient que celui-ci pouvait arrêter à tout moment le tir de blaster, que ça soit avec son arme ou sa Force.

« Je suis déçu que vous ayez tous cru à mon assassinat, » lâcha Ren avec ironie mordante, utilisant la Force pour arracher l'arme de Hux.

Le blaster élégant fut éjecté dans l'air, et plongea dans une nappe d'eau profonde et foncée. Hux quant à lui abaissa son bras, fronçant les sourcils, formant petit à petit le puzzle complexe de cette folle histoire. Alors là, c'était le comble ! Kylo Ren n'était pas mort, et Azaé Ren leur mentait à tous depuis des mois tout en se baladant tranquillement au sein de leur organisation sans que quiconque n'ait pu le démasquer !

« Un sabre laser vert… Dois-je maintenant te nommer _Ben Solo_ ? » largua Hux en contenant une certaine fureur quant à son impuissance.

« Où est-il ? » l'interrogea rudement Ren en approchant son sabre laser du cou de son ancien allié.

La peau du cou de Hux ressentait la chaleur crépitante du sabre, mais le Général ne lâcha pas Ren des yeux, soutenant son regard jusqu'au bout.

« Qui ? » cingla Hux entre ses dents.

« Votre Azaé Ren. »

« Où veux-tu qu'il soit ? »

Hux sentit la présence de Kylo dans son esprit, signe qu'il cherchait des réponses correctes, mais avant qu'il ne puisse tenter de repousser l'ancien Jedi de sa tête, ce dernier s'y était déjà extirpé, ayant eu les réponses qu'il voulait. Poe était toujours en sécurité sur Arkanis.

« BB-8, va me chercher de quoi le ligoter, » ordonna Ren à l'adresse du droïde qui acquiesça instantanément.

Hux jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers petit robot orange et blanc, et crut le reconnaître. Il l'avait vu dans des données holographiques, et ce droïde avait été porteur de la carte qui menait à Skywalker. Il s'agissait en plus du droïde de Poe Dameron, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

« Tu as rapidement trouvé une autre famille, » marmonna Hux en haussant un sourcil, défiant Ren du regard. « Si tu as rejoint la Résistance, je crains devoir salir mes vêtements en étant contraint de me rouler par terre, assailli par un rire incontrôlable. »

Mais Ren ne répondit pas, récupérant les lianes épaisses qui feront office de corde pour ensuite agripper fermement l'épaule frêle du Général et le pousser en arrière contre l'un des arbres qui entouraient le vaisseau.

« Tu as drôlement changé… » railla Hux après que Kylo Ren l'eut fermement ligoté autour de l'arbre en question. « Je sens ta colère, et à l'époque, tu m'aurais tué vue la situation qui se présente. »

Ren frotta ses mains salies par les pousses sauvages, et jeta un regard noir à l'égard du Général enclavé.

« En effet, je n'appartiens plus aux Chevaliers de Ren. Je te laisse en vie car te tuer serais trop facile. Je veux que tu voies le Premier Ordre sombrer. »

« Tu as vraiment rejoint la Résistance ? Toi ? Après tout ce que tu as fait ? Toi aussi tu as eu un lavage de cerveau… ? »

« Je ne rejoins pas la Résistance, j'aide Poe à la regagner. »

À ce mot, un sourire sarcastique vint chatouiller les lèvres du roux qui prit par la suite un air désabusé.

« _Poe_ … » répéta suavement le Général dans une parodie ridicule. « Tu l'aimes toujours, n'est ce pas ? »

Mais il n'obtint pas de réponse, Ren se contentant de programmer le disque holographique qu'il avait récupéré de la poche de son ancien compagnon de route.

« Snoke t'a déjà dit que ce genre de sentiment te conduira à ta perte, » rajouta Hux en se tortillant vainement pour essayer de desserrer les liens bien trop étroits.

« Pour le moment, ça m'a permis de sauver Dameron, alors je ne suis pas prêt à changer d'avis. »

Il avait acquis un nouveau pouvoir en changeant de voie, et en récupérant Poe Dameron. Snoke n'était que de l'histoire ancienne, et il comptait bien lui faire savoir.

« Tu ferais mieux de rapidement t'échapper de là, car les Hutts ne sont pas loin, et je pense que ton visage aussi _immaculé_ qu'une poupée porcelaine les intéresserait grandement en terme de valeur marchande, » l'avertit Ren d'une voix détachée en rangeant l'engin électronique dans la poche de son pantalon.

« Il est sûr que toi avec ta balafre tu ne dois plus valoir grand-chose, » grogna Hux en n'osant imaginer le genre de créatures qui pouvaient roder ici.

« Et j'en remercie le ciel. Mes parents ont déjà côtoyé des Hutts par le passé, et ils sont loin d'être doux et amicaux, crois-moi. »

Puis, ne daignant regarder à nouveau le captif, Kylo Ren se dirigea avec détermination jusqu'au vaisseau de Hux, BB-8 collé à ses semelles. Kylo Ren avait pour la première fois, parler de Leia et Han comme étant ses _parents_ , et BB-8 ne l'avait en rien loupé.

Ren s'installa sur le siège du pilote, heureux de constater qu'il avait déjà conduit ce genre d'engin par le passé. Il introduit par la suite le disque holographique de Hux dans une fente prévue à cet escient, portant les coordonnées précises d'une planète située dans le rouge.

« Nous allons sur Arkanis. »

BB-8 ayant déjà ouï de cette planète, siffla avec surprise, mais Ren le contra rapidement :

« Oui BB-8, je sais c'est fou. C'est du suicide. Mais avec un peu de chance, Snoke ne serra pas là. »

La porte du vaisseau se referma sous un bruit sourd de ferraille et de dépressurisation. Poe était en danger, le temps pressait.

« Poe est la dernière personne qu'il me reste. Et elle est la tienne aussi, » se justifia Ren en attrapant le joystick noir.

 _Non, je t'ai aussi toi,_ comprit Kylo Ren provenant du petit droïde qui demeurait immobile derrière lui.

Un léger sourire éclaira le visage de Kylo Ren alors qu'il abaissa la manette, résolu à retrouver l'homme qu'il avait aimé et qu'il aimait présentement, décidé à ne pas le perdre une troisième fois.

« Je vais te ramener ton maître. Je te le promets. »

Alors que BB-8 bipa à nouveau plus doucement, ce qui se rapprocha presque d'un gazouillement apaisé, une voix claire intervint dans l'esprit de Kylo Ren.

« _Va, Ben Solo. Tu sais quel est le droit chemin alors… Cours-y vite._ »

C'était cette grenouille puissante et sage qui lui insuffla par la suite un éclat de magnifique de lumière empreinte d'une force étrangère.

« Poe, je vais te tirer de ce cauchemar. »

_-''-_

La main de Leia Organa trembla lorsque son index atteint la tablette holographique de son bureau privé. La Résistance venait de recevoir un message provenant tout droit du droïde au nom de BB-8, appartenant anciennement à Poe, qui avait disparu le même jour que Kylo Ren. Le souffle coupé, consciente que ceci ne serait pas sans conséquence, Leia ouvrit le message alors que la main de Han Solo vint rencontrer son épaule avec réconfort.

« _Ici Kylo Ren. Anciennement connu sous le nom de Ben Solo._ »

L'hologramme pâle grésillait suite aux interférences enregistrées durant le discours de l'homme qui s'était mis à parler. La main de Han Solo se raidit contre l'épaule de son ancienne épouse, tandis que le souffle de Leia se coupa alors qu'elle reconnut immédiatement le visage à la profonde cicatrice de son fils unique. Ben Solo.

« _Je crois me rappeler avoir un code identitaire pour me présenter et prouver que je suis bien celui que je prétends être, mais j'avoue l'avoir oublié depuis le temps… Demandez confirmation au Général Organa ou bien à Han Solo…_ »

Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était bien lui, mais son regard semblait avoir changé et laissait place à des lueurs étrangères que Han et Leia n'avaient pas vues depuis longtemps au sein des pupilles de leur fils.

« Il est en vie… » ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Leia alors que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Elle pouvait se permettre cet écart, étant seule dans le bureau avec son amant, et Han frotta avec douceur son bras pour réconforter Leia. Car des rumeurs couraient depuis des mois, pratiquement toutes affirmer par les agents espions de la Résistance infiltrés sur Arkanis. Kylo Ren avait été tué, et un nouveau Chevalier avait pris sa place. Cependant, aux vues de la situation actuelle, les informations de la Résistance n'étaient pas bonnes, et Leia en fut intérieurement soulagée.

« _Je vous contacte aujourd'hui car il se peut que je ne revienne pas et je pense détenir une information capitale pour vous,_ » continua Kylo Ren un peu plus abruptement, et Leia remarqua une certaine détresse émaner de l'intonation de sa voix. « _Et dans cet échange, je suis moi aussi intéressé. Nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité. Il y a un quelques semaines, j'ai croisé la route du nouveau Leader des Chevaliers de Ren. Il avait pour but de me tuer. Mais comme vous pouvez le constater, sa mission a échoué. Cet homme est le fruit d'une expérience de Snoke, le Leader Suprême du Premier Ordre. Il a récupéré un homme de la Résistance, un as en pilotage. Il a vidé son esprit et en a fait une arme redoutable. Il était intouchable, que ça soit par les sentiments que par la Force. Et je pense qu'il souhaite recommencer cette expérience. Mais ce nouveau Chevalier, je l'ai aidé à recouvrer ses souvenirs, et j'ai brisé partiellement la malédiction de Snoke. Et aujourd'hui, je me rends sur Arkanis-…_ »

Se rendre sur Arkanis ? Leia fronça les sourcils, consciente de la menace qu'était cette planète ennemie pour Kylo Ren, surtout maintenant qu'il ne faisait plus partie du Premier Ordre et que les Chevaliers de Ren avaient eu pour devoir de descendre l'ancien leader. C'était de la folie.

 _« -pour récupérer cet homme, et il se peut que j'y laisse la vie aux vues de la dangerosité de cet endroit pour moi dorénavant. Alors si je ne donne plus aucun signe de vie d'ici un mois, par pitié… Retrouvez-le et ramenez-le à la Résistance…_ »

Han et Leia s'échangèrent un regard interrogateur, tous deux appréhendant le choix de leur fils. Mais pourquoi leur demandait-il de récupérer un Chevalier de Ren ? Et pourquoi son expression paraissait soudain bien plus abattue ?

« _Car il s'agit de Poe Dameron._ »

Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de l'ancienne Princesse alors que Han écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc, ne pouvant en croire ses oreilles.

Cette information changeait bien des choses, et portait de nombreuses autres explications.

_-''-_

Le brouillard s'était levé en cette mâtinée glacée sur Arkanis, et il s'engouffrait dans les couloirs aux fenêtres dénuées de vitre, entre les lourdes colonnes de pierre. Poe traversa les longs couloirs pour entrer dans une zone plus moderne et fermée, au sol noir et aux formes complexes brillants sous les néons jaunâtres. Seul le résonnement de ses bruits de pas ainsi que le crépitement sourd des gouttes de pluie contre les vitres transparentes se faisaient entendre dans le long corridor oppressant.

Depuis hier, le pilote ne savait plus quoi penser. Sa présence ici était devenue pour lui quelque chose de totalement illogique et terrifiant, et il fut heureux de ne pas être tombé sur Hux ou un commandant soupçonneux, ou même sur un Chevalier de Ren. Il redoutait le moment où l'un d'eux prendrait contact avec lui en attente d'ordre, car il ne saurait que faire, torturé par une magnifique lumière qui aveuglait la pénombre de son esprit. Qui englobait tout petit à petit, et qui lui faisait prendre conscience de choses atroces.

Comme de ses actions viles et malsaines envers des innocents sous le nom d'Azaé Ren, ou bien de ses entrainements terribles avec Snoke et l'histoire sordide de Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren qui s'était avéré avoir changé à nouveau, pour se rapprocher de l'homme qu'était Ben Solo. Mais Poe ne pouvait oublier et ignorer les actions infâmes de Ren.

Mais l'amour d'enfance et d'adolescence qu'il avait éprouvé pour lui a été ramené à la surface, et aujourd'hui, il se sentait au plus mal, ne sachant comment réagir. Devait-il retourner sur Nal Hutta et discuter de tout ça avec lui ? Ou devait-il quitter au plus vite Arkanis pour regagner la Résistance ?

Mais ses pensées furent brisées lorsqu'une main puissante vint intercepter son bras pour le tirer en arrière dans une des pièces entrouvertes qui donnaient sur le couloir, et son dos percuta brutalement le mur de la salle lumineuse.

L'inconnu à capuche ferma directement la porte derrière eux en la verrouillant alors que Poe se remettait de sa frayeur, quittant le mur pour observer le nouveau venu, sur ses gardes.

« Ren… ! » s'exclama Poe en reconnaissant l'homme lorsqu'il retira sa capuche humide.

Mais Kylo Ren lui intima de baisser d'un ton en s'approchant de lui, levant un index qui fit barrière entre leurs deux visages. Il paraissait anxieux et pressé, mais Poe cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne sachant par où commencer, tant il était assailli par une multitude de questions.

De son côté, Ren constata avec amertume que Poe l'appelait à nouveau Ren, et non Ben, ce qui était un mauvais point en somme, mais l'ancien Chevalier n'était pas là pour ça.

« Le Premier Ordre pense que tous détendeurs de la Force se trouvent soit au cimetière, ou dans ses rangs, alors il ne se doute pas qu'une personne ne mon type interfère dans leur travail… » expliqua rapidement Ren à la question muette de Poe étrangement pâle. « J'ai utilisé la Force pour brouiller les esprits, et utilisé le vaisseau de Hux pour venir jusqu'ici, donc techniquement je n'ai tué personne si c'est là ta question. »

Instinctivement, Poe porta une main à son crâne mais Ren leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant d'exaspération naissante.

« Et non je n'ai pas fouillé dans ton esprit, » riposta-t-il.

Poe était en effet bien plus pâle qu'à la normale et des cernes violacés trônaient sous ses yeux toujours aussi pétillants malgré son allure maladive.

« Tu… Tu-… »

« On discutera de tout ça après, » le coupa précipitamment Ren en se dirigeant vers la porte close de la salle à manger presque princière dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés. « J'ai ordonné à BB-8 de déposer quelques grenades protoniques sous les édifices les moins gardés, il faut qu'on parte d'ici avant que-… »

Voyant que Poe ne le suivait pas, Ren se figea, main contre la poignée de la porte toujours fermée.

« Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? » lui demanda Poe en plissant les yeux, les poings serrés, contenant une colère qui ressemblait étrangement à celle qui avait émané de lui lorsqu'il était venu rendre visite à son ancien compagnon dans sa cellule à D'Qar.

« Ça ne se voit pas ? » railla Ren abruptement. « Je viens te tirer des griffes du Premier Ordre tout en paralysant temporairement Arkanis. Dépêche-toi, la Force que j'utilise pour brouiller ma venue ici commence à m'épuiser. »

Poe ne pouvait pas se voiler la face, l'idée de Ren permettrait à la Résistance d'obtenir plus de temps suite à la perturbation chez le Premier Ordre par une chute brutale d'effectif et de matériel. De plus, lui et Ren pourrait leur ramener des informations croustillantes.

Soudain, un petit son aigu bipa dans la poche de Ren qui sortit alors un appareil de transmission qu'il enclencha pour entendre la voix de BB-8 quelque part sur Arkanis. Les sifflements du droïde paraissaient paniqués, si bien que Poe en eut le cœur serré.

« Visiblement, l'une des grenades posées à été détectées… » maugréa Ren en analysant les paroles du petit robot anxieux. « Il faut y aller ! »

Mais le temps de latence de Poe fut trop long pour Ren qui le tira de force avec lui vers la porte, une main fermement accrochée à son épaule. Et n'opposant aucune résistance, Poe suivit Ren dans les longs couloirs du bâtiment ennemi, alors que l'ancien Jedi étendait sa Force tout autour pour camoufler leur avancée, car ici, ils étaient comme deux souris enfermées dans une cage de chat.

Une fois à l'extérieur brumeux, Ren rabattit sa capuche pour dissimuler une partie de son visage, et porta l'engin de communication gris à ses lèvres alors qu'il grimpait rapidement les quelques marches qui le séparaient de la zone d'atterrissage.

« BB-8, dépêche-toi de revenir, » lui ordonna Ren en marchant rapidement, perdant de son emprise sur la Force qu'il exerçait depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

Poe le suivit sur la plateforme d'atterrissage où étaient amarrés une dizaine de vaisseaux, mais personne ne semblait y trainer, surement à cause de ce brouillard épais qui gênait la visibilité et qui apportait à l'air une humidité désagréable.

Cependant, un sous-officier du Premier Ordre qui fumait une cigarette, adossé à un vaisseau de charge, fut alerté par des troupes de la venue d'espion sur la planète, et commença à vérifier la référence de chaque vaisseau présent, aidé par une paire de lunettes infrarouges. Cet appareil était à usage courant sur cette planète suite aux brumes nombreuses et récurrentes.

Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise mais aussi sa joie, de remarquer deux hommes se diriger rapidement vers un vaisseau non répertorié dans les coordonnées de cette zone. Heureux de pouvoir enfin faire quelque chose qui prouverait sa valeur à ses supérieurs, l'homme dégaina son blaster, persuadé d'avoir trouvé les deux espions en question. Ça ne faisait aucun doute quant à leur démarche rapide et précipitée vers le vaisseau en question.

La Force de Ren avait cédé par endroits et n'avait pas discerné cet homme dissimulé par le brouillard épais.

Poe entendit clairement la sécurité d'une arme se déverrouiller, et tous ses sens s'éveillèrent. Ren lui, ne l'avait pas entendu, car sa Force qui s'étendait dans une zone de grande superficie pour cacher sa présence et brouiller les esprits, épuisait de plus en plus l'ancien Chevalier. Et lorsque le tir de blaster fila dans le vent, Kylo Ren ne fut pas en mesure de figer cet éclat de lumière comme il l'avait fait sur Jakku.

Se retournant avec terreur, Kylo Ren eut le temps de voir le tir rougeâtre repartir vers l'ennemi aux lunettes infrarouges, le touchant en plein cœur, celui-ci n'ayant pas prévu le coup, et tomba sur le sol, inerte.

La lame rouge provenant du sabre qu'avait dégainé Poe brillait intensément dans les yeux écarquillés de Ren qui demeura immobile, figé de stupeur. Poe venait de dévier un tir qui était destiné à Kylo Ren, ça, l'ancien Chevalier le comprit tout de suite quant à sa position.

La lame rouge crépita dans sa main, et Poe resta paralysé un instant, observant cette lame qui avait tant tué. Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, il avait besoin de cette arme qu'il savait étrangement manier grâce à Snoke, de plus, cette lame venait de faire autre chose que tuer. Elle avait sauvé Ben Solo.

« Je croyais que tu pouvais arrêter les tirs de blaster d'une seule main, » fit Poe d'une voix chancelante à l'adresse de Ren alors que son bras maintenant l'arme tremblait grandement.

Kylo Ren resta muet de surprise, observant son amant de haut en bas. Sa précision et son reflex avaient été parfaite, mais pourtant, Poe semblait mal assuré, et appréhendait fermement cette arme.

Mais il ne put réfléchir plus car une troupe de Stormtrooper qui devait trainer dans le coin arriva à l'angle de la zone s'atterrissage, pointant déjà des armes à feu vers eux, prêt à tirer.

« On y va ! » s'exclama Ren en entrevoyant BB-8 rouler à toute vitesse vers eux arrivant à l'opposé des troupes ennemies.

Le droïde passa en un coup de vent derrière Poe qui fut heureux de retrouver son fidèle compagnon, et suivit ce dernier sans lâcher son arme pour dévier les tirs ennemis qui se mirent à pleuvoir sur eux. Kylo Ren fit un pas en avant, déporta trois tirs et d'un geste de son bras, puisa dans sa Force et éjecta la première rangée de soldats blancs.

Poe s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte ouverte du vaisseau, jetant un coup d'œil vers Ren qui semblait bien se débrouiller malgré la fatigue qui pesait sur ses épaules. Après un ultime regard vers lui, Poe se précipita dans l'engin volant pour faire chauffer les moteurs et partir dès que Ren aura mis le pied à l'intérieur.

BB-8 siffla joyeusement à l'adresse de Poe qui malgré la panique, lui offrit un vrai sourire amical et complice comme autrefois.

« On se retrouve enfin, mon petit gars ! »

Le droïde produit un son proche du roucoulement alors que Ren pénétrait dans le vaisseau, haletant tout en refermant la porte à l'aide de sa Force.

« Fonce, Poe ! » s'exclama-t-il à son adresse en se retenant contre le siège du copilote,

Fort heureusement, Poe Dameron pouvait faire voler n'importe quel vaisseau, et il abaissa fiévreusement la poignée noire, entamant le décollage de l'engin du Premier Ordre appartenant à Hux. Il mit les gaz et décolla avec douceur et maîtrise, tandis que Kylo Ren récupérait une télécommande miniature possédant deux seuls petits boutons que BB-8 lui tendait. Poe vit du coin de l'œil Ren presser le bouton rouge avec détermination, la mâchoire serrée, et une vibration violente vint perturber l'air, mais pas assez puissante pour dévier le vaisseau de son avancée.

Poe tourna instantanément la tête vers la fenêtre arrière, et dans ses yeux pétillants se refléta de jolies couleurs rouges orangées, alors que quelques édifices ennemis d'Arkanis explosaient suite aux bombes laissées prudemment par BB-8 sous les ordres de Kylo Ren.

« Ça va les ralentir pour quelques semaines… » annonça Ren dans un soupir tout en se laissant tomber sur l'un des sièges arrière, là où Hux avait pour habitude de s'asseoir.

Poe ne dit rien, conduisant le vaisseau loin de l'attraction de cette planète, laissant le sabre laser désactiver trainer à même le sol.

De son emplacement, les explosions prodigieuses se reflétèrent contre le casque gris de Phasma qui observa le spectacle en silence, scrutant les bâtiments explosés tels des feux d'artifice. La Stormtrooper d'élite délaissa ses soldats tout aussi estomaqués les uns que les autres face à cet attentat, et se mis à l'écart pour contacter le Général Hux, ayant besoin de confirmation après avoir reconnu le vaisseau du roux décoller dans le lointain.

« Général, je crois que vous me devez des explications, » annonça-t-elle avec impartialité alors que le visage irrité de Hux apparut au milieu du disque holographique.

* * *

 _Désolée du retard, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a tout de même plu._  
 _Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres sans compter celui-là._

 _Merci de lire cette histoire, et merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir. Kiss!_


	12. Vers la lumière

_-''-_  
Chapitre 12  
 **Vers la lumière**  
_-''-_

Kylo Ren regretta de n'avoir pu sentir le sous-officier pointer un blaster vers lui. Un peu plus et il aurait été touché gravement si Poe n'avait pas été là. Bon sang, n'était-il pas censé être devenu plus puissant ? Mais la Force utilisée à trop forte dose avait été à double tranchant aujourd'hui, et la panique n'avait pas aidé. Cependant, Poe était en vie, avec lui, c'était l'essentiel dans l'état actuel des choses.

Il délaissa le siège de Hux pour se lever lentement, sans quitter des yeux le dos de Poe, celui-ci dirigeant le vaisseau à travers l'espace vide de vie et planète, mais aussi totalement sombre, les étoiles semblant être à des années-lumière de là. BB-8 se tenait silencieusement près de son ancien maître, cherchant probablement un signe de sa part ou bien la confirmation que Poe était bien celui qu'il avait connu à l'époque. Mais Poe demeurait silencieux, et ça ne voulait rien dire de bon, Ren le savait.

« Éloignons-nous le plus possible d'Arkanis. Pourquoi pas Géono-… »

« On n'ira nulle part. »

Après avoir été brutalement coupé par Poe, Kylo Ren sentit son souffle se bloquer alors que l'engin volant ralentit l'allure pour se figer au milieu de ce vide intersidéral, laissant le vaisseau planer doucement. Mais Poe regardait toujours devant lui, le regard rivé vers un point invisible au milieu du noir galactique, ses poings serrés avec fermeté autour des poignets de commandes.

Ni même BB-8 n'osa parler ou emmètre un son. Ren recula d'un pas et shoota inconsciemment contre le sabre laser de Poe abandonné à même le sol du vaisseau. L'ancien Jedi jeta un coup d'œil vers l'arme qui rencontra le mur du vaisseau. Cette arme appartenait à Azaé Ren, et pas à Poe Dameron.

« Tu les as tué… Tu les as tous tués… » murmura soudain la voix de Poe qui venait de fermer les yeux, partagé entre colère et tristesse évidente.

Mais Ren ne répondit rien, n'ayant rien à ajouter à cette affirmation qui était on ne peut plus vraie. BB-8 bipa à l'égard de Poe, lui conseillant de respirer doucement à la vue de la raideur dans laquelle il s'était tiré, mais Poe paraissait n'entendre plus que lui-même.

« Les Jedi, Lor San Tekka-… » énuméra Poe alors que ses doigts enserrèrent plus fort la manette, apposant toute sa colère naissante contre cet ustensile. « Tu as blessé Finn. Tu as blessé Han… »

« Je sais… Je sais, Poe, je-… » commença Ren le regard désolé, mais conscient de ses actes terribles.

« Je savais ça depuis longtemps, mais je n'étais pas conscient de l'importance de tes gestes, je n'avais pas encore récupérer tous mes souvenirs et la noirceur en moi atténuait tes actions… »

Voir Poe en proie à d'atroces mémoires était dur pour Ren qui pouvait pourtant s'introduire dans son esprit et alléger cette peine. Mais il n'en fit rien, sachant pertinemment que Poe avait besoin de se remémorer pleinement ses émotions et ressentiments, un baume n'avait pas encore sa place, Poe devait être témoin de ses souvenirs pour qu'il puisse redevenir l'homme qu'il était avant.

« Mais aujourd'hui, bien que je n'ai pas encore récupéré tous mes souvenirs, je ressens cette désillusion profonde. Lorsque la noirceur fut presque entièrement dégagée, j'ai ressenti la douleur. _Ma_ douleur. Celle de ta perte, celle de la colère. »

Poe Dameron était étrangement calme, et Ren en venait à redouter sévèrement la suite. Qui aurait cru que Kylo Ren serait à ce point effrayé par Poe Dameron ? Car aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression de le perdre d'une toute autre manière. Plus Poe redevenait l'homme qu'il était jadis, plus il se rapprochait de la Résistance, et plus il s'éloignait de Ben Solo, ça, Ren le sentait clairement.

Mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi.

« J'ai longtemps haï cet homme se faisant appeler Kylo Ren pour avoir tué Ben. »

BB-8 resta silencieux, écoutant pourtant attentivement les deux hommes, espérant que la discussion ne dégénère pas maintenant. Mais l'ancien Jedi resta plongé dans un lourd silence, observant Poe qui relâchait lentement la manette de commande pour ensuite se lever et enfin rencontrer le regard de son amant. Ren déglutit mais ne baissa pas les yeux, assumant pleinement les conséquences de ses actes et les yeux meurtris de Poe par sa faute. Il n'était plus l'heure des regrets.

« C'est Ben Solo que j'ai aimé et tu l'as tué, » reprit Poe, impassible malgré ses yeux étrangement brillants et la douleur que ressentait Ren provenant de l'aura du pilote.

Cette phrase resterait à hanter Ren jusqu'à la fin, et était encore une fois comme un coup de poignard. Aujourd'hui, cette phrase prenait un sens.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit dans cette cellule avant qu'on ne se quitte définitivement. »

Kylo Ren sentit honteusement des larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais il se contenta de hocher lentement la tête, fuyant le regard de Poe pour se mordre violemment la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu nous as trahis… Tu m'as abandonné, » continua Poe d'une voix plus instable et enrouée qui trahissait son chagrin.

« Je regrette… » ne put que lâcher Ren qui fut lui-même surpris par la propre intonation de sa voix.

Une voix clairement cassée et vidée de contrôle. Tout comme Poe, Ren perdait pied et alors qu'il fixait le sol sans vraiment le regarder, les larmes de Ren quittèrent ses pupilles noirs pour couler lentement le long de ses joues.

« Ta mère ne m'a avoué la vérité qu'après la destruction de Starkiller. Elle a préféré garder le secret pendant toutes ses années pour me préserver. J'aurais préféré que tu sois mort avec les autres Jedi, Ren. »

La dernière phrase fut comme un coup de poignard pour Kylo Ren qui ferma les yeux avec force, sachant qu'il méritait ces paroles cruelles.

« J'étais si mal, Poe… » tenta tout de même d'expliquer Ren sans le regarder, accablé par la douleur de ses propre actes. « Je voulais pouvoir devenir plus fort, et contrôler ma colère ainsi que mon esprit en pagaille… Je pensais pouvoir revenir après avoir acquis cette puissance, mais elle m'a piégée. »

« Tu m'as _torturé_ , » ajouta Poe dans un souffle, en proie à une immense souffrance que Ren ne pouvait louper avec l'aide de sa Force.

Encore une fois, il n'avait rien à dire pour sa défense. Il avait torturé Poe pour savoir où se trouvait la carte, point.

« Montre-moi tout ce que tu sais… TOUT ! » s'exclama brutalement Poe en agrippant le poignet de Kylo Ren qui sursauta face à cette prise.

Ainsi, il y eut un nouveau contact visuel plus long et plus intense, les deux hommes partageant le même regard peiné. La main de Poe contre son poignet était anormalement glacée, mais Kylo Ren resta absorbé par le regard accablé de son ancien compagnon. Résigné et prêt à retrouver le véritable Poe qui se rapprochait grandement de celui qui était en face de lui à ce moment même, Ren leva sa main libre devant lui, entre leurs deux visages.

Ses doigts tremblaient. Mais avant que Ren ne ferme les yeux pour partager à nouveau une partie de ses souvenirs, la seconde main de Poe s'enroula avec douce fermeté autour de ses doigts chancelants. Le cœur de Ren rata un battement et ne retira pas sa main levée de celle de Poe qui le fixait avec insistance, avec plus de légèreté et de patience.

Il était gelé, et Ren cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, provoquant à ses larmes de couler un peu plus rapidement contre sa peau humide.

« Mais je sais aussi que tu aurais pu me tuer à plusieurs reprises… » avoua soudain Poe en brisant le silence dans lequel il avait fini par se plonger. « Tu ne l'as pas fait. Lorsque j'étais ton ennemi en étant à la Résistance ou bien quand j'étais cet Azaé Ren. Tu aurais aussi pu refuser de me rendre mes souvenirs et me garder pour toi. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait… Tu aurais pu continuer de progresser du côté obscur, mais tu as décidé de changer et revenir pour moi alors que tu me croyais mort… Et puis, aujourd'hui, tu aurais pu me faire taire avec ton pouvoir. Avec ta Force qui aurait manipulé mon esprit… Mais encore une fois, tu ne l'as pas fait. »

Cette tirade laissa Ren sans voix, touché par la conclusion qu'avait eue Poe à son égard.

« Leia avait raison, il y a encore, quelque part, du bon en toi, » reprit rapidement Poe en lâchant la main de Ren.

Dévoilant finalement un faible sourire, Kylo Ren ferma maintenant les yeux, et déposa avec douceur la paume de sa main contre le crâne du pilote qui se laissa faire, paupières closent lui aussi en imitant l'ancien Jedi. BB-8 bipa doucement, soufflant quelques mots apaisant à Poe pour l'aider à passer cette épreuve.

Et c'est ainsi que Kylo Ren lui insula tout ce qu'il avait eu en commun avec Poe, dans les moindres détails, pourtant contraint de fouiller dans les méandres de son esprit. Il fit face à de la joie, de la colère, de la passion, de la jalousie, de la honte, de la tristesse, des rires, des cris, et pleurs. Il n'en épargna aucun. Ni même le dernier qu'il avait eu avec Poe dans sa cellule.

Le souvenir qui clos ce partage riche en émotions. Le souvenir du dernier regard que lui avait offert Poe avant de quitter sa cellule et de ne jamais plus revenir.

Lorsqu'il retira prestement sa main après cette lourde connexion qui l'avait partiellement assommé, il eut l'impression que son bras était tel un bloc de glace. Ainsi, il vit avec effroi la pâleur de Poe bien trop anormale à son goût. Celui-ci rouvrait les yeux difficilement, assailli par un mal de crâne épouvantable qui fut brèches d'innombrables souvenirs.

Toutes les lacunes du puzzle furent remplies. Chaque parcelle de sa mémoire vide ou bien floutée fut éclaircie et placée à son endroit exact. Chaque émotion vint percuter son cœur, une à une, tantôt avec douceur, tantôt aussi puissamment qu'un coup de couteau.

Et quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Kylo Ren, ce dernier sut qu'il s'agissait de Poe Dameron. Entièrement. Il était de retour.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le pilote lâcha un cri de douleur en tombant à genoux, plaquant brutalement ses mains contre son crâne incroyablement brûlant, lui insufflant des pics de douleurs terribles. Ren se pencha immédiatement à sa hauteur, appelant son nom pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

« C'est normal… C'est normal, » souffla Poe entre deux grimaces de douleur.

« Et ça c'est normal ? » s'alarma Ren en remarquant que du sang commençait à couler de son nez.

Le pilote lâcha un nouveau cri déchirant, tombant dos contre terre, alors qu'un filet rougeâtre s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes, et Ren écarquilla les yeux de terreur. BB-8 se mit à biper plus fort, ne comprenant pas non plus ce qui arrivait à son maître. L'ancien Jedi ne comprit que quelques mots, tel que « température corporelle basse » et « hypotension ». Cependant, ce genre de chose n'engendrait pas ce genre de saignement, inutile d'être médecin pour le savoir.

« POE ! » appela Ren en le faisant rouler convenablement sur le dos pour entrevoir son visage tiré dans la souffrance. « Respire ! Bon sang ! RESPIRE ! »

BB-8 émit d'autres sifflements plaintifs, n'ayant pas les logiciels nécessaires pour aider Poe dans ce cas-là, mais il fut fort probable que même un droïde médical ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, puisque son mal-être semblait advenir suite à cet amas de souvenirs et la Force elle-même.

Poe avait du mal à respirer, toussant encore une fois du sang, agressé par la douleur de son crâne brûlant et l'état glacial dans lequel se trouvait son corps.

Totalement désemparé et paniqué, n'arrivant pas à apaisait le corps et Poe à l'aide de sa Force qui n'avait plus aucune emprise sur lui, Ren se leva brusquement, se jetant pratiquement contre le tableau de bord pour recherche une fréquence de communication.

« BB-8 fait en sorte qu'il puisse respirer convenablement ! » hurla Ren à son encontre alors que le droïde soulevait la tête de Poe pour l'aider à inspirer grâce à ses petits bras mécaniques dépliés.

Il appuya nerveusement sur le bouton vert du disque holographique inséré sur la table électronique, espérant qu'un des hommes de Hux sur Nal Hutta ait un engin de communication. Si jamais Hux recevait un message de la part de son propre vaisseau, il ne tarderait pas à répondre.

« Allez, réponds, réponds, réponds… ! »

Ren avait besoin d'information de la part de Hux qui semblait le plus calé sur cette histoire si on oubliait Snoke qui serait loin d'être coopératif.

« T'es loin d'être un idiot, t'as bien dû réussir à briser les liens ! » s'énerva Ren en forçant la communication jusqu'à la planète sale.

BB-8 siffla à son égard en lui rappelant que Nal Hutta possédait une atmosphère lourde et des épais nuages de gaz quelconques qui brouillaient souvent les communications. Mais au moment où l'ancien Jedi allait jurer contre un Dieu inconnu, un homme apparut de la tête aux pieds au milieu du cercle en fer, visiblement en colère.

« _Ren, tu as-…_ »

« Hux ! Qu'avez-vous fait ? Que lui a fait Snoke ! » s'écria prestement Ren en coupant le général, ne pouvant encaisser davantage les gémissements de douleur de son compagnon à l'arrière.

Hux sembla réfléchir un instant, yeux plissés, analysant les paroles de son homologue, puis il haussa un sourcil avec aigreur.

« _Tu as réussi à changer Azaé Ren en lui apportant la lumière qu'il avait autrefois… N'est-ce pas ?_ »

Vraisemblablement, Hux savait des choses, et Ren resta silencieux, buvant chaque parole du général.

« _Snoke pensait vraiment qu'Azaé Ren était imbattable_ , » continua Hux qui semblait marcher dans la forêt lentement, Ren entrevoyant des Stormtroopers le suivre de près. « _En prenant le meilleur pilote de la Résistance, il était loin de penser que… Que tu avais été si proche de lui à une époque._ »

Alors Snoke le savait. Ren comprit soudain qu'avoir envoyé Azaé sur Dantooine pour le tuer avait été comme un test qu'il avait finalement réussi en mentant à Snoke à propos de sa mort.

« _Oui Snoke a lu l'intégralité de ses souvenirs,_ » renchérit le général qui semblait percevoir une certaine surprise chez son ancien camarade. « _Il a même ri lorsqu'il a vu Poe Dameron quitter ta cellule à la Résistance sans demander son reste… Alors que tu étais aussi dépité et aussi faible qu'un pauvre chiot._ »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait en vidant son esprit… ? » répéta Ren plus lentement en serrant les poings, canalisant sa colère.

Hux se figea et un vil sourire vint se graver sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il semblait se délecter de la panique qui émanait de Kylo Ren à travers l'hologramme.

« _La noirceur dans laquelle il a était plongé par Snoke lui permettait de rester en vie après le crash de son vaisseau. Si tu le fais retourner du côté de la lumière il mourra._ »

BB-8 qui entendait parfaitement la conversation siffla avec colère alors que Poe gémit à nouveau de douleur, ressentant un tiraillement au niveau de sa poitrine. Au niveau de son propre cœur.

« Hux, bâtard ! » cria Ren en frappant le tableau de bord de ses poings fermés.

Le vaisseau qui planait jusque-là fut dévié sur le côté suite à la colère de Ren qui était accompagnée de sa Force aveuglée. Le rire de Hux se fit entendre dans tout l'engin, glaçant le sang de Ren qui était désarmé.

« _Tu as détruit les nôtres, Ren. Je détruis les tiens,_ » ajouta Hux en haussant les épaules. « _Si ton ami est perdu pour Snoke, alors il le sera aussi pour toi._ »

Jetant un regard désespéré par-dessus son épaule pour entrevoir Poe qui se recroquevillait sur lui-même, Ren sentit une culpabilité sans bornes le gagner. Il aurait dû réfléchir aux conséquences de ce retour en arrière.

« _C'est trop tard, n'est ce pas ? Il est déjà en train de mourir, hein ? Tu ne peux plus refermer les brèches que tu as causées._ »

Le sang de Poe tapissait dorénavant le sol, et Ren ne pouvait quitter cette scène atroce des yeux, tétanisé dans terreur sans nom.

« _Soit il vit en Azaé Ren. Soit il meurt en Poe Dameron._ »

Avec un cri de hargne, la Force de Ren arracha quelques plaques en fer du vaisseau pour les fracasser contre le tableau de bord, mais surtout sur le disque holographique, coupant la conversation avec Hux. BB-8 lui cria de ne pas endommager le vaisseau, mais Ren l'ignora et donna un violent coup de poing contre le mur à sa droite avant de récupérer vivement le sabre à sa ceinture.

BB-8 bipa encore plus fort. Il cria son nom. Son ancien nom. _Ben Solo !_ et Ren se figea dans son geste, le souffle court. Les paroles du général se répétaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Puis, aussi vif que l'éclair, Ren délaissa son sabre pour se diriger vers Poe et s'agenouiller devant lui, passant l'un de ses bras contre les épaules du pilote pour le redresser et placer une main contre son front. Il essaya d'utiliser sa Force comme un baume, ou une piqure de morphine, mais en vain. Son état était loin d'être naturel.

Contre le torse de Ren, Poe haletait, tiraillé par ses mains invisibles qui écartelaient tout son corps. Poe se souvint de cette douleur atroce. Il entendit vaguement Ren ordonner à BB-8 de prendre les commandes du vaisseau et de se rendre sur Dantooine, connaissant les coordonnées par cœur.

Oui, Poe se souvint de cette douleur. C'était la souffrance abominable qu'il avait ressenti alors qu'il aurait dû mourir avec son escadron. C'était ce qu'il avait ressenti avant qu'il ne se réveille en tant qu'Azaé Ren.

« Snoke a détruit mon escadron… Entièrement… » souffla Poe avec tristesse, articulant difficilement. « J'allais mourir moi aussi après mon crash. J'allais _vraiment_ mourir… Mais des membres du Premier Ordre m'ont capturé alors que je hurlais pour qu'on me tue tant la douleur était immense. Et ensuite, plus rien. Et me voilà en tant qu'Azaé Ren... »

Les bras de Ren serrèrent soudain plus fort le corps de Poe alors que le vaisseau entra en vitesse de la lumière, en direction de Dantooine. Ainsi, Poe se souvenait de la mort qui aurait dû était sa fin. Snoke l'avait gardé en vie partiellement suite à ce lavage de cerveau et à la Force noire qu'il lui eut donnée en guise de survie.

Le retour en arrière de Poe le ramenait devant sa mort.

« Je suis désolé… Désolé… » murmura Ren avec désespoir en plaçant son front contre celui de Poe qui était glacial, berçant presque inconsciemment le corps du pilote.

_-''-_

Le vieil homme de Dantooine fut attaqué par un rhume coriace suite au printemps qui arrivait avec vigueur sur la planète. Ne perdant pas de temps suite à cette maladie gênante, il ouvrit sa sacoche à pharmacie, recherchant les bons ingrédients pour produire un médicament adéquat.

Soudain, il poussa un cri de surprise alors que quelque chose au fond du sac en cuir venait de lui entailler la peau. Curieux et irrité par ce faux pas, le vieil homme rechercha l'objet du délit, et en sortit une paire de ciseaux en argent. Il fronça les sourcils, examinant l'ustensile propre et brillant.

La dernière fois qu'il avait utilisé ces ciseaux, c'était pour découper avec précaution les bandages de ce Jedi qu'il avait aidé il y a quelques mois suite à une vilaine blessure au bas-ventre.

Mais à peine s'eut-il remémoré le visage morne de ce Jedi qui ne lui avait même pas donné son nom, que des coups violents retentirent dans sa maison, provenant tout droit de la porte. Lâchant les ciseaux sous le coup de la surprise, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de deviner qui se trouvait derrière.

_-''-_

« Ça ne peut qu'être l'œuvre de Kylo Ren… » déclara un commandant en fixant l'hologramme brillant dans la pièce des deux espions Rebelles cachés sur Arkanis.

L'explosion de plusieurs bâtiments paralysait les troupes ennemies qui avaient perdu de l'effectif ainsi que du matériel, et ça, la Résistance ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Leia hocha finalement la tête, ne pouvant que penser qu'il s'agissait de l'œuvre de son propre fils, celui-ci annonçant hier qu'il allait retrouver Poe sur la planète du Premier Ordre.

« Ça veut dons dire qu'il a réussi à trouver Poe ! » s'exclama vivement Finn avec espoir, ne pouvant rester diplomatique face à cette nouvelle.

« _Selon nos sources, ils ont fui à bord d'un vaisseau du Premier Ordre, des TIE Figther sont partis à leur poursuite mais la plupart son revenu bredouille,_ » raconta l'un des espions holographiques. « _Il semblerait aussi que le nouveau Chevalier de Ren ait disparu. S'il s'agit réellement de Dameron, alors il doit être à bord avec Kylo Ren._ »

Leia fut soulagée par cette nouvelle et Finn trépignait de joie, ne pouvant attendre pour l'annoncer à Rey.

« Mettons-nous aussi à leur recherche, nous avons besoin d'eux, » annonça clairement Leia à l'adresse de ses hommes. « Aujourd'hui, nous avons l'avantage. »

Le regard de Leia et Han qui était en retrait se croisa, et tout d'eux n'eurent nullement besoin d'échanger des paroles pour ressentir l'espoir de l'un l'autre quant au retour de leur fils vers la lumière.

_-''-_

« Je suis médecin mais l'état de votre ami me paraît bien loin de la science… »

Allongé sur le lit appartenant anciennement à Kylo Ren après son combat contre Azaé, Poe serrait les dents pour faire passer cette douleur qui attaquait dorénavant son cœur. L'une de ses mains était plaquée contre sa poitrine, arrachant presque le tissu de sa veste noire appartenant au Premier Ordre. La paume de Kylo Ren était apposée contre celle-ci afin de lui apporter tout son soutien alors qu'il observait avec attention le vieil homme de Dantooine.

« Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose pour arrêter cette chute ! » s'exclama Ren avec fermeté, accompagné des sifflements de BB-8 qui partageait son point de vue.

« Il a été corrompu par la Force… Je ne peux rien faire… » répliqua l'homme, une main épaisse placée contre le front brûlant de Poe.

La main de Ren se serra plus fort contre celle de Poe, ne pouvant croire ces paroles. Il ne pouvait pas voir Poe mourir à petit feu devant lui sans rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre encore une fois !

« Je suppose qu'il te faut l'aide d'un Jedi plus puissant que l'homme qui lui a fait ça… » continua-t-il avant que Ren n'ait pu répliquer avec ardeur.

« Un Jedi plus puissant ? » répéta Ren en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il faut quelqu'un pour épurer l'esprit de ton ami car la pénombre grouillante qui n'a plus sa place ici, le dévore de l'intérieur, et fait revivre d'anciennes blessures qu'elle dissimulait jusque-là. »

En effet, le vieil homme, sensible à la Force, ressentait cette aura noire et comprenait la cause de ce tourment, mais n'était pas en mesure d'aider plus le pilote en souffrance.

« Il faut que quelqu'un puisse le stabiliser, » ajouta le médecin en croisant le regard inquiet de Ren.

« Je ne peux pas… ! Ma Force n'a plus aucune emprise sur lui ! »

« Tu es encore trop jeune, Jedi. De plus, tu es affaibli aujourd'hui. Tu as besoin d'un grand maître Jedi qui saura quoi faire... »

Déglutissant, Ren reporta son regard vers Poe dont les traits du visage étaient tirés en proie à une souffrance intenable qui attaquait son cœur. Encore une fois il ne pouvait rien faire, et aujourd'hui le pouvoir noir ne pouvait pas l'aider.

« Mon ancien maître pourrait peut-être l'aider… » murmura Ren en caressant doucement le dos de la main de Poe à l'aide de son pouce, essayant d'apaiser son aura en détresse. « Luke Skywalker… »

Ce nom pour Ren était encore douloureux, mais le vieil homme sembla se réveiller d'un long sommeil, scrutant Kylo Ren avec des yeux pétillants comme jamais. Avait-il connu Luke par le passé ?

« Alors retrouve-le… Et vite. »

* * *

 _Le dernier chapitre arrive bientôt, merci aux vacances!_

 _Merci pour vos messages, je vous aime, kisss_


	13. Et vers un nouvel horizon

_-''-_  
Chapitre 13  
 **Et vers un nouvel horizon**  
_-''-_

Rey était aux commandes du Faucon Millénium pour rentrer sur D'Qar lorsqu'elle reçut un appel inconnu, provenant d'une planète lointaine. Intriguée par les coordonnées étranges qui brillaient sur l'écran de contrôle, elle déposa le sandwich qu'elle mangeait dans une boîte en fer et fit pivoter le siège face au tableau de bord.

Qui pouvait bien avoir la fréquence exacte du Faucon Millénium ? Rares étaient les personnes qui connaissaient ce code, hormis elle, Luke, Leia, Finn, Han et Poe, mais ce dernier n'était plus de ce monde, et les autres n'auraient pas contacté Rey d'une planète si lointaine, s'il s'agissait bien d'une planète bien sûr.

Avant de décrocher, elle fit une recherche rapide à l'aide de la tablette numérique, et remarqua rapidement qu'il s'agissait de Dantooine, de plus, ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu, son maître lui en avait parlé parfois.

De plus en plus intriguée, elle accepta l'appel entrant, mastiquant lentement la bouchée de son sandwich encore présent dans sa bouche. Et lorsque le visage mutilé de Kylo Ren grésilla juste sous son nez, elle sursauta et manqua d'avaler de travers.

« _La fille de Jakku…_ » lâcha la voix de Ren, visiblement pas enchanté d'être tombé sur elle.

Rey toussa, un poing contre ses lèvres et cligna ensuite plusieurs fois des yeux pour voir si elle ne rêvait pas. Selon les dernières nouvelles, Kylo Ren avait disparu depuis des mois sans laisser de trace et le Premier Ordre avait annoncé sa mort. Ainsi donc, il était encore en vie, et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il avait réussi à la contacter.

« Comment as-tu eu la fréquence du Faucon Millénium ? » s'exclama la jeune femme sur ses gardes après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

« _C'était le vaisseau de mon père je te fais rappeler._ »

Son père ? Depuis quand Kylo Ren considérait Han Solo comme son père ? Elle plissa les yeux avec suspicion, scrutant son regard étrangement différent à celui qu'il possédait lorsqu'elle lui avait fait face sur Starkiller.

« Très bien, c'est Poe qui me l'a rappelé, mais là n'est pas la question. J'ai besoin de savoir où se trouve Skywalker ! »

Totalement dépassé par ce qu'elle entendait là, Rey haussa un sourcil, essayant de percevoir la Force de cet assassin comme lui avait appris Luke, afin d'examiner en profondeur ses propos.

« Poe est mort, Ren, » répliqua durement Rey qui se souvint parfaitement du chagrin de Finn.

C'était aussi ce qui avait causé la fuite de Kylo, ça Rey le savait aussi.

« Il n'est pas mort, tu n'as rien suivi à l'histoire ou quoi ? » grogna Kylo visiblement pressé en fronçant lui aussi les sourcils à son adresse.

« Quelle histoire ? Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu as fuis de D'Qar avec BB-8 il y a presque huit mois maintenant. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, j'ai retrouvé Poe, et j'ai besoin de Skywalker ou il va mourir ! » la pressa Ren.

Alors là c'était le comble, et pour Rey ça sentait le piège à plein nez. Kylo Ren avait déjà tué tous les apprentis de Luke, ainsi voulait-il peut-être maintenant le tuer lui aussi. Mais avant que Rey ne puisse annoncer son désagrément, l'ancien Jedi reprit la parole plus vivement avec plus d'agressivité qui frappa Rey, se remémorant l'homme offensif qu'elle avait combattu dans la forêt.

« Utilise ta putain de Force pour lire en moi ! Allez ! »

La jeune femme demeura un instant silencieuse, pressentant une certaine terreur dans la voix de Kylo Ren.

« Tu es bien trop loin, » répondit-elle simplement en se concentrant pourtant sur le visage de l'homme en face d'elle.

« Essaie encore ! »

Fermant les yeux pour canaliser sa Force, elle reçut des bouffées de chaleur environnante qui semblait se dégager de Ren, qui démontraient parfaitement sa panique, mais elle n'arrivait pas à lire en lui. Elle ressentait seulement sa peur. Ainsi, Ren ferma lui aussi les yeux, et sembla se concentrer sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Soudain, Rey reçut des visions que lui envoya Ren, dévoilant un Poe Dameron haletant, tremblant et souffrant, allongé sur une couchette quelconque, une main plaquée contre son cœur. BB-8 était près de lui à biper dans l'affolement. Alors le droïde était _là_.

Le cœur de Rey se serra alors qu'elle rouvrit les yeux, et comprit que son interlocuteur lui avait transféré des images provenant du moment présent.

« Ahch-To…Les coordonnées de l'île en question sont en Latitude 36°10'29'' Nord et 115°08'13'' Ouest… » déclara Rey d'une voix qui se voulut stable.

Mais Rey espérait réellement qu'elle ne faisait pas une erreur en lui offrant les coordonnées de Luke, qui finalement, étaient les données provenant de la carte qu'avait récupérées BB-8 sur Jakku.

Si jamais Kylo Ren tuait Luke, Rey se chargerait personnellement de son cas et ne trouverait pas de repos jusqu'à temps que sa tête soit accrochée à un pieux.

« Je ne suis plus le même, » reprit soudain Ren comme s'il avait lu la crainte de la jeune femme. « Ton maître n'aura à me supporter que pendant l'espace de quelques minutes. »

Et avant même que la jeune femme ne puisse lui répondre, la communication fut coupée par l'ancien Jedi, et le cockpit se plongea dans un lourd silence. Rey resta figé, le souffle court. Ce partage avec Ren lui avait coupé l'appétit, elle avait ressenti la douleur de l'autre homme qui semblait chagriné par la souffrance de Poe. Et cette émotion aigüe l'avait frappé en plein cœur.

« Alors sauve le pilote… » murmura-t-elle en fermant de nouveau les yeux pour envoyer à l'aide de la Force, des parcelles de souvenirs jusqu'à son maître pour l'avertir de l'arrivée imminente de Kylo Ren sur son territoire.

_-''-_

Lorsque Phasma atterrit sur Nal Hutta pour récupérer le général, Hux était trempé de la tête aux pieds, mais gardait une posture digne et intransigeante face au capitaine. Une fois qu'il fut au chaud dans le vaisseau de la Stormtrooper d'élite, le silence ne fut pas long car Phasma prit la parole d'une voix qui se rapprochait presque d'une crainte minime qu'entendait rarement Hux émaner d'elle.

« L'un des commandants a contacté Snoke… » fit-elle donc.

Hux se figea et fit volte-face vers elle, ne pensant pas que le Conseil aurait décidé de contacter le Leader Suprême aussi vite.

« Lorsqu'il a appris pour la destruction de certains édifices sur Arkanis, il n'a pas paru si surpris que cela, » continua-t-elle.

Mais Hux savait que ce n'était pas tout, et il retint son souffle, pourtant heureux de n'avoir pas été celui qui aurait annoncé toutes ces mauvaises nouvelles à Snoke lui-même.

« Mais lorsqu'on lui a dit qu'Azaé Ren n'avait pas tué Kylo Ren comme convenu et qu'il était venu le chercher… Il est entré dans une rage folle. »

Pas étonnant. Un frisson terrible parcourut le corps du général. Les Stormtrooper derrière lui restèrent eux aussi figés, tous terrifiés par cet homme.

« Il a tué le commandant en question et trois autres subordonnées, » renchérit durement Phasma.

À nouveau, Hux frissonna à cette vision. Il était si rare pour Snoke de s'énerver comme ceci, mais avoir perdu un élément comme Azaé Ren, et Kylo Ren en parallèle, devait lui coûter cher. De plus, Phasma semblait indirectement reporter la faute sur lui, et Hux savait que dans un sens, il était coupable. C'était son vaisseau qu'avait pris Ren pour rejoindre Arkanis, celui-ci n'ayant pas réussi à le stopper.

« Snoke va me tuer… » souffla Hux en passant une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux humides pour les tirer en arrière.

« Est-ce que ta phrase est au sens figuré… ? »

Hux lui lança un regard lourd, mais aussi effrayé.

Kylo Ren a été et restera toujours un problème.

_-''-_

« Je veux retourner à la maison… »

La voix de Poe Dameron était faible et rauque. Le vaisseau qui l'emmenait sur Ahch-To semblait mettre une éternité pour atteindre la planète, et Kylo Ren ne pouvait qu'attendre près de Poe pour apaiser du mieux possible sa souffrance.

« Tu retrouveras bientôt la Résistance… » lui assura Ren avec douceur accablée, passant un tissu humide d'eau contre le front brûlant de Poe qui devenait de plus en plus pâle. « Tu retrouveras ton Général, ton escadron, le Stromtrooper à la retraite, cette fille qui vient de Jakku et même ton père. Il est toujours sur Yavin IV, n'est ce pas ? »

Poe hocha difficilement la tête, les yeux fermés avec force comme ultime espoir de vaincre la douleur, et de tenir le plus de temps possible. Ren essayait de faire la conversation, voulant garder Poe éveillé avant d'arriver jusqu'à Luke.

Cependant, la gorge de Ren était serrée et sa voix était enrouée, ce qui trahissait ses craintes et chagrin. Il ressentait l'aura de Poe s'affaiblir de seconde en seconde, et sa paume placée contre le torse du pilote percevait de plus en plus furtivement les battements de son cœur.

Kylo Ren se mordit vivement la lèvre inférieure, s'empêchant de laisser couler à nouveau des larmes, et il scruta le visage de son compagnon, abattu par son impuissance.

Soudain, Poe attrapa faiblement sa main qui contenait le tissu trempé, et il ouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard de Ren. L'ancien Jedi vit avec horreur que des veines rougeâtres marquaient le blanc de ses yeux et que les petits éclats magnifiques normalement présents dans ses pupilles s'étaient tous pratiquement éteints.

« Prends ma place à la Résistance… » murmura Poe en serrant aussi fort qu'il pouvait la main de Ren. « Perpétue ma mémoire. »

BB-8 bipa à l'encontre de Poe, lui interdisant de vouloir les quitter maintenant, alors que Ren sentit son cœur se serrer, et il secoua lentement la tête, enveloppant lui aussi la main de son amant.

« Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas un aussi bon pilote que toi… »

« Mais tu me compenses en étant un _Jedi_ … »

Garder les yeux ouverts semblait être un calvaire pour Poe, et la pression contre la main de Ren semblait s'atténuer doucement.

« Non, tu ne vas pas claquer, Poe, » paniqua Ren avec force. « Tu as vu ce que j'ai dû faire ? J'ai changé pour toi, j'ai…J'ai-… »

« Et tu vas continuer, Ben. Car moi aussi, je sais qu'il y a du bon en toi. Toujours... »

Avant même que Ren ne puisse crier le nom de Poe, le sifflement strident de BB-8 résonna dans tout le vaisseau alors que la tête de Poe retomba en arrière. La Force de Ren pour l'aider à faire battre son cœur commençait à ne plus avoir d'emprise sur lui.

Luke était son dernier espoir.

_-''-_

Luke Skywalker observait la mer calme qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant la colline en pierre, parsemée d'herbe verte et chatoyante. Rey lui avait transmis des visions d'abord étranges, qui avaient fini par prendre tout un sens dans l'esprit du Jedi Hermite. Son ancien apprenti allait venir ici et lui implorer de sauver la vie d'un pilote de la Résistance. Et pas n'importe lequel.

Lors de la jeunesse de Ben Solo, Luke se souvint avoir rapidement remarqué que le fils de sa sœur possédait un fort attachement envers un jeune garçon qui rêvait de devenir pilote. Poe Dameron. Et cet attachement avait souvent fait défaut à Ben qui avait beaucoup de mal à gérer ses émotions.

Et aujourd'hui, Ben Solo allait revenir afin de lui demander son aide. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, lorsque le vaisseau du Premier Ordre piloté par Kylo Ren atterrit dans la petite crique à un kilomètre de là, Luke ne ressentit pas la lourde et sombre aura qu'il avait finie par ressentir chez son ancien padawan. Non, aujourd'hui, quelque chose de doux semblait atténuer partiellement l'aura terne de Kylo Ren.

Quand Luke Skywalker se retourna avec lenteur, quittant l'océan bleuté des yeux, il fit face à son ancien apprenti, fils de sa sœur et de son meilleur ami, ancien Jedi, ancien Chevalier de Ren. Ce dernier s'était immobilisé à quelques mètres de lui, pâle, le visage marqué par une cicatrice. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, son visage s'était affiné et il avait encore grandi, mais Luke pouvait toujours reconnaître le Ben Solo qu'il avait formé.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide, » souffla Kylo Ren visiblement éreinté mais aussi, redoutant le regard de Luke qui demeura froid.

À ses mots, l'ancien Jedi tomba à genoux, déposant le pilote au sol qu'il avait porté contre son dos jusqu'ici, et BB-8 roula jusqu'à son maître, s'arrêtant ensuite comme pour examiner Luke du regard. Le Skywalker reconnu aussitôt le petit droïde qu'il avait parfois vu dans l'esprit de Ben Solo, mais aussi dans celui de Rey.

« Vous pouvez l'aider, » l'implora Ren toujours à genoux, faisant fi de sa fierté, oubliant toute arrogance. « Je le sais. Un homme sur Dantooine m'a assuré que vous pouvez tout arranger avec la Force ! »

Luke observa longuement Poe en silence tandis que le vent fouettait avec douceur sa cape et sa barbe pratiquement blanche suite au temps qui était passé. L'homme allongé paraissait inanimé, tel un mort, mais Luke ressentait encore un brin de vie émaner de lui. Il ressentait la pénombre d'une autre Force ternir l'esprit du pilote et le faire plonger petit à petit, tirailler par cette lumière qui semblait avoir été insufflé par Kylo Ren lui-même.

« Je vous en supplie, » continua Ren en haussant le ton, la voix gorgée d'imploration.

Le vent brassait lentement les mèches de cheveux noirs de Poe qui semblait dormir. BB-8 bipa à l'adresse de Luke, quémandant lui aussi son aide, et Ren agrippa inconsciemment le bras de Poe comme pour le forcer à rester présent sur terre.

Luke Skywalker se souvint de cet enfant plein de vie qu'il avait entrevu dans l'esprit de Ben. Il se souvint aussi avoir rencontré en personne le pilote dans l'adolescence, une fois ou deux, et celui-ci était un éclat de lumière pur et empli de générosité. Luke sut que s'il ne faisait rien, cette lumière et cet homme disparaîtraient pour toujours.

Il reporta ensuite son regard vers son apprenti, pensant ne plus jamais voir autant d'émotions émaner de ses pupilles. Cet homme était pour Kylo Ren encore important à ses yeux, et à ce moment-là, Luke sut qu'il aurait été prêt à tout pour aider le pilote.

« Tu es l'homme qui a tué mes apprentis, » commença Luke Skywalker d'une voix claire et distincte. « Qui a trahi notre famille et la Résistance. Qui a tenté de tuer mon meilleur ami, ton propre père. Je ne devrais pas te faire ce plaisir, mais tu sais que je ne peux laisser mourir ton ami. »

Cette voix maintenant caverneuse rappela bien des souvenirs à Ren qui déglutit tout en serrant plus fort le bras de Poe, ayant l'impression que la vie de son amant était à deux doigts de disparaitre pour toujours.

« Tu pourras me tuer, me pendre, me brûler, me pourfendre avec ton sabre laser, » énuméra Ren avec douleur. « Tu pourras faire ce que tu souhaites de moi, mais d'abord, sauve-le ! »

Le vouvoiement avait disparu. Tout comme lorsque Ben était l'apprenti de Luke, celui-ci n'ayant jamais vraiment réussi à vouvoyer son maître qui était son oncle.

« Par pitié, aide-le… Et je partirais après. Vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi, » l'implora Ren, sa voix résonnant avec force tout autour d'eux.

Retirant sa capuche grise, Luke prit une longue inspiration, et s'approcha ensuite du corps de Poe, faisant appel à toute sa Force. Il était temps de délivrer Poe de cette pénombre qui le raccrochait à son décès passé, et de l'aider à survivre à la mort qui lui avait été destinée.

La lumière qui allait l'aider à poursuivre sa vie emmenant de Luke Skywalker avait tellement de puissance que Kylo Ren en fut abasourdi, et presque apaisé.

_-''-_

L'odeur sablée de l'air était douce, et se mélangeait au parfum chatoyant des plantes environnantes. Le bruit des vagues lentes et majestueuses qui s'écrasaient contre les hauts récifs accompagnait les chants de divers oiseaux dissimulés dans les arbres verts de l'île. Le soleil qui commençait à se coucher au loin éclairait les pupilles noires de l'homme à la peau pâle qui fixait l'océan infini du haut de ce massif.

Kylo Ren, debout devant le magnifique panorama, resta silencieux et ne bougea pas lorsqu'il sentit son ancien maître se diriger vers lui sans même qu'il ne se retourne. Après avoir stabilisé totalement Poe de justesse, Luke l'avait amené jusqu'à une petite maison creusée dans la pierre, au milieu de la végétation mordante, ne comportant qu'un lit, un placard et deux chaises. Surement un des abris de Luke, et ce dernier avait offert son lit au pilote inconscient afin qu'il reprenne des forces.

Visiblement, Poe était hors de danger, Ren pouvait le sentir. Le problème était maintenant tout autre. Luke s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, comme apposant une certaine marge de sécurité entre eux.

« Le pilote ne possède plus aucune marque de Snoke. Mais il gardera à jamais les souvenirs qu'il a eu en tant que Chevalier de Ren, » fit alors Luke, imperturbable.

Kylo Ren hocha donc la tête lentement, n'osant se retourner vers son ancien maître. Il haïssait déjà cet endroit, ne se sentant pas en osmose avec celui-ci, se sentant comme un intrus. Mais l'essentiel restait que Poe allait mieux. Qu'il était sauf, et pour Ren, ça valait tout l'or et le pouvoir du monde.

« Tu dois partir maintenant, » continua Luke avec dureté.

Mais Ren sentait une perturbation dans la Force de Luke, cependant, il ne sut comment l'interpréter. De la peur ? De la tristesse ? De la colère ?

« J'aimerais attendre qu'il se réveille, » annonça Ren platement en scrutant l'eau bleutée qui s'étendait à perte de vue, reflétant le magnifique soleil orangé. « Pour m'assurer qu'il va bien et lui faire mes adieux. »

Le silence se fit à nouveau, Luke semblant ne pas être contre cette idée.

« Ma sœur aimerait te voir revenir, » reprit le maître Jedi d'un ton plus humanisé. « Mais tu ne peux pas. »

« Je sais, » déglutit Ben qui était conscient que son retour à la Résistance et près de Leia était tout bonnement impossible.

Il était un assassin, et personne ne pourrait l'oublier. Et puis retourner auprès de la Résistance équivalait à passer par la case prison.

« Tu ne peux pas _pour le moment,_ » ajouta Luke avec mystère.

Cette fois-ci, Kylo Ren tourna la tête vers lui, croisant son regard lointain et éreinté par ce que lui avait offert la vie. Venait-il d'annoncer là une chance d'une rédemption ? Puis, Luke rabattit sa capuche contre son crâne et tourna les talons, prêt à quitter l'ancien Jedi. Cependant, avant de faire le moindre pas en avant, il dit d'une voix plus ferme :

« Aujourd'hui est une exception _, Kylo Ren_. Mais la prochaine fois que je te croise et que je ressens encore la présence de ce côté obscur dans ton cœur, je te tuerai. Tu m'entends ? Pour ce que tu as osé faire à tous ces jeunes Jedi et innocents par la suite. »

Cela ouvrait pourtant d'autres perspectives. Luke attendait son repentir et le retour de la lumière en lui. Mais Ren secoua lentement la tête.

« Tu ne me reverras plus, Skywalker. Ni Poe. Plus personne. C'est mieux pour tout le monde. J'ai causé trop de tort. Je vais continuer ce que j'avais commencé sur Dantooine. »

De sa place, Ren put voir le Jedi hocher lentement la tête, et ensuite marcher à son opposé, quittant l'ancien Chevalier de Ren. Surement était-ce encore trop dur de faire face à cet assassin. Surement était-il encore trop tôt.

De son côté, BB-8 resta dans la petite maison de pierre, restant protecteur envers son maître bien qu'aucun danger ne pouvait les menacer ici, surtout avec la présence de Luke Skywalker lui-même qui impressionnait toujours le petit droïde. Et avant la disparition totale du soleil derrière l'étendue d'eau, Poe ouvrit les yeux, libéré et apaisé.

BB-8 excité, sauta sur l'occasion et avant même que Poe ne puisse se redresser, il commença à lui raconter toute l'histoire. Face au manège de son droïde, Poe sourit faiblement et se leva lentement, testant ses réflexes et les muscles de ses jambes, aidé par BB-8.

« Bon sang, ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi vivant, » avoua Poe en fixant ses pieds.

Le sifflement joyeux de BB-8 ravit Poe qui se massa la nuque pour ensuite examiner le petit abri chaleureux taillé dans la pierre. BB-8 lui expliqua que Luke avait construit cette maison ici à l'aide de la Force en guise de tanière temporaire lorsqu'il voyageait d'île en île sur Ahch-To.

Et lorsqu'il quitta la demeure, impressionné par la perfection de ce taillage, il aperçut un vieil homme se diriger vers lui, et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Était-ce le fameux Luke Skywalker après toutes ces années ?

« Tu es robuste, pilote, » lui fit Luke en arrivant devant lui, visiblement étonné de le voir déjà debout. « Tu mérites bien plus que ton titre du meilleur pilote de la Résistance. »

Poe cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ému de recevoir ce genre de compliment dès le réveil, surtout venant de ce héros Jedi.

« Vous… Vous êtes Luke Skywalker, n'est ce pas ? » articula Poe alors qu'un sourire affecté apparut sur ses lèvres.

Le vieil homme hocha lentement la tête.

« Je ne serais comment vous remercier, » reprit Poe plus vivement. « BB-8 m'a tout raconté. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, dites-moi ce que je peux faire. »

Luke secoua lentement la tête, sachant qu'en grande partie, le retour de Poe était dû au travail acharné de Kylo Ren sur lui-même pour lui offrir tous ces souvenirs. Cet idiot était allé jusqu'à retourner sur Arkanis pour récupérer Poe !

« La seule chose que tu puisses faire, c'est de continuer à faire briller ton éclat, » lui répondit le Jedi avec calme et réserve.

Poe hocha lentement la tête, ne pouvant quitter des yeux les pupilles infiniment bleutées de Luke Skywalker qui dégageaient des effluves apaisants mais aussi drôlement puissants.

« Je ressens la lumière de Ben Solo en toi, » murmura soudain Luke en plissant les yeux. « Les souvenirs qu'il t'a insufflés sont empreint de sa marque. Aujourd'hui, en toi, je retrouve l'homme qu'il était avant. Le jeune garçon curieux au grand cœur. »

« Moi aussi je le ressens, » avoua Poe en plaçant sa paume de main contre son cœur qui battait à allure normale dorénavant.

« Allez, va. Je crois qu' _il_ t'attend. »

Poe suivit le regard de Luke, et il entrevit au loin une silhouette noire, au bout de cette île rocailleuse, à contre-jour face au soleil couchant. Puis, le pilote se dirigea lentement vers l'ancien Jedi, laissant Luke plongé dans sa réflexion.

Alors que Poe Dameron marchait en direction de Kylo Ren, Luke Skywalker devina parfaitement quel allait être le choix du pilote. Inutile de lire dans ses pensées pour le comprendre, et Luke poussa un long soupir, baissant le regard pour observer BB-8 qui attendait près de lui, observant aussi son maître de loin, ne souhaitant pas déranger Poe.

« Sais-tu, petit droïde, » lui dit alors Luke avec un sourire nostalgique. « J'ai évité bien des ennuis en ne succombant pas à l'émotion qui est celle de l'amour. »

Poe Dameron gravit la petite pente qui menait à Kylo Ren bercé par les chauds rayons du soleil orangé. Les mèches de cheveux noires de Ren flottaient doucement au gré du vent, ce dernier frappant son visage sans violence, caressant sa peau presque aussi pâle que Poe qui reprenait des couleurs.

Poe arriva enfin à sa hauteur, et se plaça à ses côtés, face à la mer, observant ce spectacle magnifique. Les deux hommes demeurèrent un instant silencieux, appréciant la brise fraîche et cette bulle intime qui s'était créée entre eux en l'espace de quelques secondes.

« Merci… » finit par dire Poe doucement.

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier. »

Poe tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Ren qui le dévisageait à travers ses pupilles fatiguées mais luisant d'éclats nouveaux et sensibles.

« Comme tu l'as dit, tu as changé pour moi, » rectifia Poe en se remémorant les paroles de Ren dans le vaisseau avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse sous la douleur atroce. « Tu es devenu un autre. Tu as fait des sacrifices pour moi et tu m'as aidé à combattre le Premier Ordre… Tu as mis ta vie en danger pour-… »

« Oui, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que j'ai fait de terrible par le passé, » le coupa Ren en détournant les yeux.

« On va se contenter de ça pour l'instant. Merci, _Ben_. »

Finalement, Ren lui offrit un petit sourire, mais il était temps pour lui d'aborder le sujet qui fâche. Le sujet qui allait l'éloigner pour toujours de Poe Dameron. Mais il le fallait. Plus il attendait plus ça allait être difficile.

« Je veux me faire pardonner, » avoua Ren après un silence. « Mais ici ce n'est pas possible. Je dois partir, je-… »

« Je viens avec toi. »

C'était comme si Poe s'était attendu à cette décision de la part de Ren, et le pilote ne fut pas déconcerté, mais plutôt déterminé, assumant entièrement ses paroles. Ren l'observa le cœur lourd, touché par les paroles du pilote.

« Tu ne dois pas quitter ta joyeuse Résistance, tu as des devoirs, » répliqua Ren avec regret tout en secouant lentement la tête.

« Le devoir de la Résistance est de se battre contre le Premier Ordre pour instaurer la paix. Et si je t'aide à regagner l'ultime lumière, tu nous seras d'un grand secours en tant que Rebelle plus tard. »

Kylo Ren en tant que rebelle… Il en aurait ri il y a encore quelques mois, mais finalement, cette solution n'était pas si inimaginable pour Ren bien qu'il doutait encore qu'on puisse l'accepter après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Honteusement attiré par les paroles douces et lumineuses de son amant, Ren resta silencieux.

« On va dire que je forme un soldat de la Résistance, » renchérit Poe avec un petit sourire à son encontre.

« Idiot, » lâcha Ren en se retournant pour reporter son regard vers la mer. « Je pars loin, tu sais. Bien trop loin. Je l'ai promis à Skywalker. De ne pas revenir avant d'avoir expié mes péchés. »

Kylo savait qu'il fallait qu'il mette fin à la conversation, car les belles paroles de Poe l'attiraient comme un aimant. Mais cette lumière chaude envoutait tout son être et le poussait à rester.

« Et peut-être que je ne reviendrais probablement jamais… » lui avoua Ren en espérant que ce soit Poe qui mette fin à la conversation, résigné, pour ensuite le quitter.

Car il était incapable de le faire lui-même aujourd'hui.

« Je t'ai déjà perdu une fois, Ben. Pas une seconde fois. »

« Tu as des amis à la Résistance. Et ton père à Yavin IV. »

« Je reviendrais pour eux. Mais pour le moment, je te suis. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, Poe intercepta la main de Ren, et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. L'ancien Jedi fut agréablement surpris de constater que la paume du pilote était dorénavant chaude.

« Ben Solo est mort. Tu l'as tué il y a des années, » reprit Poe sans le lâcher des yeux.

Derechef, Ren se remémora les douloureuses paroles de Poe dans sa cellule, mais cette fois-ci, l'impact de ces mots produit une tout autre émotion en lui. Loin de la peur et du chagrin.

« Kylo Ren l'est aussi maintenant, » compléta Poe en serrant plus fort la main de son amant.

Ren ne sut pas vraiment où Poe voulait en venir, mais il le laissa continuer, se laissant bercer par la douce voix de Poe et le vent frais provenant de la mer calme et paisible.

« Alors peut-être que celui qui est vivant et qui se tient devant moi c'est… Ben _Dameron_ ? »

Un sourire amusé éclaira le visage de Poe visiblement satisfait de l'impact de ses mots sur Ren qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux dans l'incrédulité.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre… ? » lâcha Ren le cœur battant.

« Que je t'offre mon nom. »

Tant de bonté et de bonheur qui venait le frapper déroutaient Ren au plus haut point qui savait ne pas le mériter. Perdu il secoua la tête négativement et tenta de parler mais Poe le coupa rapidement, tirant sur sa main pour attirer l'ancien Chevalier plus près de lui.

« Ben, lors de ce partage de souvenir, je ressentais aussi tes émotions. J'ai perçu ton mal… Et je souffrais avec toi… Je souhaite que cela ne se reproduise _jamais_. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Tu as besoin de moi… Et j'ai besoin de toi. »

C'était trop beau, trop lumineux. Ren sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, le vent fort de la brise côtière frappa le dos de Poe comme pour le pousser à se rapprocher. Et avec résolution, le pilote passa se seconde main libre contre la joue de Ren, et approcha son visage du sien.

« Je viens avec toi, quoi qu'il m'en coûte, » lui murmura Poe avant de l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres.

Ce ne fut pas long, mais riche en émotion et gorgé de lumière qui embrasèrent l'âme de Ren. Il se laissa faire, répondant à ce baiser simple et intime.

« Je reconnais bien là la témérité de Poe Dameron… » répondit finalement Ren qui renonça à faire entendre raison à Poe, après avoir brisé leur échange, front contre front.

Poe avait fait son choix et il savait qu'il ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis.

« Et moi l'exaspération de Ben So-… De Ben Dameron, » compléta Poe avec un léger rire qui s'évada avec le vent doux.

« Je ne le suis pas encore… » le titilla Ren avec un sourire malicieux.

« Non pas encore. »

Le silence dans lequel ils se plongèrent tous les deux fut empli d'émotion. Cette bulle intime leur faisait partager de multitude de souvenirs, certains bons, d'autres moins. De la joie, de la passion, du regret, de la colère du chagrin. Mais surtout, de l'amour. Un amour qui ne s'était pas terni au fil du temps, mais simplement dissimulé à l'abri du pouvoir obscur et de la pénombre de leur cœur.

Aujourd'hui, leur regard déterminé à tous les deux voulait en dire long sur la suite. Tous deux, ils allaient suivre le chemin de la rédemption de Ben Solo.

« Je t'aim-… » commença Poe avant de se faire rapidement couper par Ren.

« Je sais. »

« Eh ! »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à Ren se rire doucement, et Poe leva les yeux au ciel, pourtant amusé et apaisé par l'approbation de l'ancien Jedi. Puis, la voix de Ren s'éleva à nouveau, emporté par le vent jusqu'aux oreilles de Luke Skywalker qui regardait les deux hommes au loin avec humilité et pondération plongé dans une certaine quiétude.

« Moi aussi, » avait-il dit avant d'embrasser à nouveau Poe Dameron avec espoir.

_-''-_

F I N

_-''-_

* * *

Voilà, c'est terminé, et j'espère que vous avez aimé cette fin.

J'espère vous revoir très vite pour une nouvelle fic Star Wars, nous verrons cela.

Merci à tous d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, kiss !


End file.
